New School
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: [DISCONTINUED!] # CHAPTER 14 UPDATE! Pertemuan Ichigo dengan Ayahnya, akhirnya mulai membaik setelah komunikasi diantara mereka berdua mulai terhubung kembali. # AU, IchiHitsu # Maaf saya lama update. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, School life**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Semi-Yaoi, maleXmale, Don't like Don't read!_**

**Summary : **Kurosaki Ichigo, nama paling TOP di SMA Karakura. Paling terkenal membuat biang onar di sekolahnya. Hitsugaya Toushiro, siswa baru yang masuk di SMA Karakura tersebut. Apa jadinya jika kedua orang ini bertemu?

**_._**

**Sebagian besar ide cerita diambil dari novel Jingga dan Senja karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

_Request_ **Ami de Aeterna**, _enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**New School**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam area sekolah SMA Karakura. Disapunya matanya ke gedung sekolah yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Gedung tingkat tiga yang berwarna putih abu-abu. Lapangan yang terdiri atas lapangan basket, volley, dan futsal. Sekolah ini sangat terkenal di kawasan karakura. Sehingga banyak anak-anak yang lulusan SMP masuk ke sekolah ini. Senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya. Semoga bisa dapat teman baru. Gumamnya.

"Wah… kau teman sebangku ku ya?" cewek berambut gelombang orange tua dan berdada wow menyapa Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk di bangkunya. Hitsugaya menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Kaget begitu melihat dada cewek yang nauzubila besarnya minta ampun. Cowok mungil itu jadi ilfiel. Tapi segera diredamnya perasaan jijik itu. Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis. "Kenalkan. Aku Rangiku. Matsumoto Rangiku lengkapnya. Namamu?" Diulurkan tangannya kearah Hitsugaya. Cowok mungil itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Hitsugaya Toushiro." jawabnya. Matsumoto menaruh tasnya dalam laci mejanya. Dan kemudian duduk di samping kiri bangku Hitsugaya.

"Hei…" ucapan Matsumoto terpotong.

"_Untuk para murid-murid baru. Segera berkumpul di aula sekarang. Karena akan diadakan upacara penerimaan murid baru._" Terdengar suara dari pengeras suara di dinding kelas itu.

"Ayo kita pergi Hitsugaya kun." Ajak Matsumoto. Hitsugaya mengangguk. Kedua orang itu melangkah ke luar kelas. Diikuti beberapa murid yang berada di dalam kelas itu.

Ruangan aula tempat pelaksanaan upacara penerimaan murid baru itu dipenuhi oleh murid-murid dari beberapa kelas. Guru-guru tampak mulai mengatur barisan perkelas yang akan dibimbingnya nanti. Hitsugaya meluruskan diri sesuai dengan instruksi di depannya. Dirinya sedikit risih karena dipandangi oleh beberapa murid di sekitarnya. _Why_? Karena tubuhnya yang mungil kayak anak SD (Author sukses dapat _death glare_ gratis dari Hitsugaya XPP). Malahan ada yang cekikikan ngeliat dia. Yang cewek-cewek maksudnya. Kalo yang cowok-cowok mukanya _blushing_ karena ngeliat muka Hitsugaya yang manisnya nggak kalah dari cewek, _euy_!

Upacara penerimaan murid baru dimulai. Suasana di dalam ruangan itu hening. Hanya terdengar suara dari pembawa upacara penerimaan murid baru itu.

"Haah…upacaranya lama banget sih! Jadi keram nih kaki" gerutu Matsumoto. Diurutnya pelan betisnya sambil mengumpat sebel. Disampingnya Hitsugaya duduk sambil melihat keseluruh murid yang duduk di dalam kelas. Kelas yang didatanginya tadi masih lenggang sekarang sudah terisi semua. Pintu kelas itu terbuka dari luar. Seorang guru berjalan masuk kedalam kelas dan langsung menuju meja depan guru. Murid-murid di dalam kelas yang hingar-bingar langsung balik ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Dan duduk manis.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_…" sapa guru tersebut. Murid-murid di dalam kelas itu mengangguk hormat dan langsung terdengar koor bersamaan membalas salam.

"Saya Yoruichi Shihouin. Wali kelas sepuluh A ini," ujarnya tegas. Rambut ungu tuanya dikuncir satu dibelakang. Kulitnya berwarna cokelat tua. Dan umurnya mungkin sekitaran dua puluh lima tahun. Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh murid dihadapannya. Menatapnya satu persatu dengan tempo lambat. "Saya harap kalian mau mentaati peraturan sekolah ini dengan baik." Ujarnya sedikit tersenyum tipis.

Semuanya mengangguk hormat.

"Baiklah. Saya ingin mengenal kalian dulu satu persatu. Dimulai dari ujung kanan sana." Yoruichi sensei menunjuk cewek yang duduk di paling ujung kanan depan. "Tolong perkenalkan nama dan dirimu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Di kelas lain…_

_Dua belas B_…

**.**

"Karena kalian sudah kelas akhir. Saya harap kalian belajar sebaik-baiknya menghadapi ujian UAN tahun depan." Ujar guru yang biasa disapa Unohara sensei. Rambut hitam panjangnya dikepang di leher depannya. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum lembut membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang ibu guru yang bijak. Murid di kelas itu mengangguk hormat. Unohana sensei kembali tersenyum lembut.

GRAAAK!

Pintu kelas itu dibuka dengan kasar. Di depan pintu masuk itu. tampak seorang laki-laki. Berambut orange menyala. Kedua alisnya mengerut. Dan sepertinya sudah bawaan dari sana. Baju seragamnya tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana. Dan dibiarkannya berkibar-kibar. Satu tangan kanannya diletakkan diatas bahu. Menenteng tas yang dibawanya. Wajah Unohana sensei yang tersenyum lembut tadi langsung berubah kaku.

"Dari mana saja kamu, Kurosaki?" tanyanya. Nada suaranya yang terdengar lembut tadi berubah menjadi dingin.

Cowok berambut _orange _yang dipanggil Kurosaki itu bergeming. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Saya tanya dari mana saja kamu, Kurosaki?" Unohana mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ichigo masih bungkam. Rahang Unohana mengatup keras. Sia-sia saja bertanya pada Ichigo.

Cowok yang tercatat di _black list_ sekolah dan setiap guru di Karakura sebagai murid paling masa bodo. Sering datang terlambat kesekolah sudah jadi kebiasaannya. Sering membuat stress guru-guru, itu mah biasa. Langganan dapat SP dari guru. Nah! Klo yang ini hamper setiap hari. Pernah _diskors_ oleh kepala sekolah Karakura. Tapi akhirnya disuruh masuk sekolah lagi. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena sering berkeliaran di luar sekolah. Guru-guru dan Kepala sekolah yang melihat itu. Mau tidak mau mencabut _skors_-nya. Nggak mempan bentakan, ancaman ataupun pukulan. Baik pukulan buku yang ringan, sampai pukulan penggaris besi yang paling keras. Unohana sensei mengepalkan tangannya. Ditatapnya Ichigo dengan mata nyalang. Hanya di depan Ichigo saja. Sikap dan sifat Unohana sensei yang lemah-lembut. Berubah 180% kasar dan dingin.

"Duduk di tempatmu sekarang, Kurosaki!" bentaknya getas.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas itu. Seringai terukir di wajahnya. Unohana sensei mengikuti langkah Ichigo dengan pandangan semakin dingin.

"Ichigoooo... kau sebangku denganku!" seru seseorang. Ternyata Keigo Asano. Cowok norak itu salah satu teman dekat Ichigo. Tangannya dilambai-lambaikan keatas. Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi samping jendela. Barisan keempat dari depan. Unohana sensei yang melihat Keigo berteriak histeris seperti itu. Menatapnya marah. Keigo langsung mati kutu melihat pandangan Unohana yang seperti ingin membunuhnya itu. Diturunkan tangannya yang melambai-lambai. Dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Ichigo menggeser bangku tempat duduknya. Diletakkan tasnya diatas meja.

"Saya harap kalian tenang. Dengan guru yang akan masuk mengajar nanti." Unohana sensei melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. Sebelumnya ditatapnya Ichigo yang duduk di bangkunya. Ichigo yang melihat tatapan marah itu kontan tersenyum mengembang. Benar-benar tipikal murid pembuat masalah.

Baru saja dibilang jangan berisik. Kelas yang ditinggalkan Unohana sensei langsung berubah menjadi pasar. Hingar bingar yang terdengar dari semua murid yang menyerocos dan lain-lain.

"Woy! Jangan berisik lo semua!" seru seseorang memecah keributan itu. Semuanya kontan menoleh ke asal suara dengan mulut yang terdiam. Langsung terukir senyum geli dan seringaian dari murid-murid di kelas itu. ternyata yang berteriak tadi Renji.

Abarai Renji. Sobat lekat Ichigo. Menempati peringkat kedua sebagai murid paling bermasalah di sekolah Karakura. Rambut merahnya diikat tinggi keatas seperti nanas. Ada tato yang terukir di alisnya. Juga dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Seringai geli muncul diwajahnya. Baju seragam yang dipakainya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ichigo. Berkibar-kibar di luar. Satu kancing seragamnya dibiarkan terbuka. Menunjukkan dadanya yang bidang. Renji bersiul keras. Ditatapnya Ichigo dari kursi yang didudukinya paling belakang. Ditopangnya kedua lengannya dibelakang kepala.

"_Bro_! pagi-pagi lo sudah buat tu guru naik darah. Boleh juga!" digelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum geli.

Ichigo yang mendengar itu kontan menyeringai. Dibalikkan duduknya menghadap belakang. Kedua alisnya terangkat memandang Renji.

"Itu pemanasan. Guru yang bakal masuk mengajar nanti bakalan gue buat nggak berkutik, _Man_!" ucapan Ichigo itu langsung disambut suit-suitan dan tepuk tangan dari murid-murid di kelas itu. Sungguh tidak beruntung guru yang bakal mengajar di kelas ini. Bisa dipastikan tensi darahnya bakal naik menghadapi dua siswa paling terkenal membuat kerusuhan di sekolah ini. _Readers_ pengen tahu siapa guru yang nggak beruntung itu? Yup! Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hei, hei..tadi aku dengar info," sebut saja namanya Isane. Rambut abu-abunya yang pendek serta kunciran kecil di rambutnya. Dua di samping kanannya dan duanya lagi dibelakang. Dia datang terbirit-birit dari luar kelasnya.

Matsumoto yang sedang ngobrol ringan dengan Hitsugaya kontan menoleh ke Isane yang duduk di depannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Tak ayal Hitsugaya yang duduk disampingnya juga tertarik dengan info yang dibawa Isane.

"Tadi waktu aku pergi ke toilet. Kan lewat ruangan guru." Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto mengangguk paham. "Aku dengar dari dalam ruang guru. Tuh guru-guru pada marah-marah, kalian tahu?" kedua orang itu memandang dengan kening berkerut. "Memangnya kenapa?" Matsumoto bertanya.

"Ada keributan yang dibuat kelas dua belas B."

"Hah?" sahut Hitsugaya heran.

"Katanya yang buat keributan Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Wah! Yang itu ya, Isane-chan?" Isane mengangguk. "He-eh! Kau sudah tahu siapa dia, kan?" Matsumoto manggut-manggut. Hitsugaya yang memang nggak tahu siapa orang yang diomongin itu bingung dan heran.

"Memangnya dia siapa?" Matsumoto dan Isane memandang cowok mungil itu horor. Seperti dibelakang Hitsugaya ada setan.

"Hitsugaya-kun tidak tahu siapa dia?" Matsumoto bertanya pelan. Cowok mungil itu menggeleng pelan.

Mata Matsumoto dan Isane kontan terbelalak lebar. _Please _ deh. Kurosaki Ichigo itu nama paling T-O-P di Karakura sebagai murid pembuat masalah. Tukang jualan di depan sekolah saja tahu dia.

"Benar-benar nggak tahu, Hitsugaya-san?" sekarang Isane yang bertanya. Cowok mungil itu menggeleng lagi. Kedua cewek itu _sweatdrop_.

"Lebih baik kau jangan dekati orang itu. Dia murid paling bermasalah di sekolah Karakura ini," Isane menarik napas, "Soalnya yang berurusan dengannya bakal bahaya." Tubuhnya bergidik setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Itu benar, Hitsugaya-kun!" timpal Matsumoto juga bergidik. Hitsugaya memandang kedua orang itu dengan kening mengerut.

Apa sebegitu berbahayanya orang yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sementara itu…_

"Kalian ini sebenarnya harus dibilang apa? Kalian sudah kelas akhir di sekolah ini!" bentak Unohana di depan kelas. Wajahnya sekarang hampir mendekati Iblis. Semua murid di kelas dua belas B itu menekuk wajah mereka. Amukan Unohana sensei setara dengan singa _euy_! Hanya dua orang dikelas itu yang pura-pura budek. Atau istilah kerennya masa bodo. Ichigo menopang satu tangannya di dagu sambil memandang keluar jendela. Kalau Renji membaca majalah _playboy_ yang baru dibelinya kemarin (Kalau Author ngetik nih fic sambil makan anggur -?- *digebukkin _readers_*).

"Abarai kau pergi ke ruang guru sekarang." Unohana sensei menatap cowok berambut merah itu. Renji menutup majalah yang dibacanya. Kemudian berjalan kearah pintu. Begitu dirinya berjalan disamping bangku Ichigo. Kedua pandangan orang itu tertumbuk. Ada senyum geli terukir di kedua wajah orang itu. "Gue duluan, _Bro._" gumamnya pelan. Ichigo mengangguk geli. Begitu Renji menutup pintu kelas. Pandangan nyalang Unohana langsung mampir diwajah Ichigo.

"Kurosaki! Kau pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah. SEKARANG!" desis Unohana. Ichigo memutar bola matanya. _Bad record_ lagi. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu keluar dengan santai. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam celana panjangnya. "Sedangkan sisanya akan saya buat Surat Panggilan orangtua!" bentak Unohana sensei dengan nada final.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hitsugaya celingukkan mencari ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya. Nih sekolah besar sekali sih. Capek juga nyari ruangan perpustakaannya, gerutunya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya ke tingkat dua. Sedikit berlari kearah perpustakaan di ujung koridor. Begitu sampai di depan pintu. Napasnya terengah-engah. Akhirnya sampai juga. Dibukanya pintu itu. Sunyi. Jelaslah! Semua murid di sekolah ini masih dikelas. Tadi dia disuruh Yoruichi sensei ke perpustakaan mengambil buku. Dilangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan itu. Sedikit merinding karena suasana yang terlampau sunyi. Segera disingkirkannya perasaan yang sedikit takut. tadi dia mendapat info dari Matsumoto. Katanya ruangan perpustakaan ini…ehem! Berhantu. Katanya ada murid yang mati bunuh diri disini. Nggak mungkin ada. Ini masih pagi. Dikuatkan hatinya. Tapi terdengar sesuatu ditelinganya.

Krek!

Terdengar seperti seseorang duduk di kursi. Mau tak mau Hitsugaya bergidik. Jadi beneran ada? Batinnya _sweatdrop_. Digigitnya bibir bawah. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Hanya salah dengar pasti.

Srak srek!

Kali ini terdengar suara buku yang dibuka. Hitsugaya tambah _sweatdrop_. Sudah mati masih sempet-sempetnya baca buku juga?

Suara lembar buku dibuka itu semakin terdengar. Hitsugaya menelan ludah. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah suara itu. Tanpa disadari langkahnya jadi mengendap-endap. Langkahnya terhenti. Suara buku yang dibuka itu lenyap. Dipandangnya bangku panjang yang terletak lima meter didepannya. Lemari buku yang mengapit disisi kiri-kanannya. Membuat Hitsugaya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain didepannya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya tanpa suara kearah depan. Begitu diujung lemari buku. Langkahnya terhenti. Terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Di bangku panjang itu duduk seorang cowok. Dengan rambut orange menyala. Sedang membuka buku di depannya dengan serius. Jadi yang didengarnya tadi suara cowok itu? tapi tunggu! Cowok itu menghisap rokok? Bukannya sekolah ini melarang hal itu. kenapa?

Ichigo yang merasakan ada kehadiran seseorang. Langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan. Hitsugaya tercekat. Seringai muncul di wajah Ichigo. "Kau melihat aku merokok ya?" kedua alisnya terangkat menatap Hitsugaya. Ditutupnya buku yang dibacanya. Kemudian berjalan mendekat ke Hitsugaya. Kedua mata emerald Hitsugaya terbelalak lebar. Kenapa kakinya nggak mau berlari. Sial! Umpatnya.

Ichigo memegang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya. Dihisapnya dalam kemudian dihembuskan. Rokok itu dijatuhkan kelantai dan diinjaknya. Bibirnya kembali menyeringai lebar. Ichigo berhenti setelah jaraknya hanya satu langkah dengan cowok mungil itu. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, tangan kanan Ichigo mencengkram kuat kerah seragam Hitsugaya. Ditariknya tubuh cowok mungil itu kearahnya semakin dekat. "Kau orang kedua hari ini yang tidak beruntung!" senyumnya licik.

Dan inilah awal dari permulaannya, hari-hari buruk kedepan yang akan ditimpa Hitsugaya di sekolah barunya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, School life**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Semi-Yaoi, maleXmale, Don't like Don't read!_**

**Summary: **Kurosaki Ichigo, nama paling TOP di SMA Karakura. Paling terkenal membuat biang onar di sekolahnya. Hitsugaya Toushiro, siswa baru yang masuk di SMA Karakura tersebut. Ichigo merasa tertarik dengan perlawanan Hitsugaya padanya. Dan sejak pertemuan pertama di sekolah Karakura itu, Ichigo akhirnya siap mengeluarkan teror-terornya pada Hitsugaya.

**_._**

**Sebagian besar ide cerita diambil dari novel Jingga dan Senja karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

_Request_ **Ami de Aeterna**, _enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**New School**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Hitsugaya-kun, kau kenapa? Kenapa napasmu terengah-engah begitu? Matsumoto bertanya sedikit khawatir. Bagaimana nggak khawatir coba. Tadi waktu keluar dari kelas ini disuruh Yoruichi sensei. Penampilan Hitsugaya masih rapi. Begitu balik penampilannya berubah. Bajunya yang tadi dimasukkan rapi di dalam celana panjang. Semuanya keluar di luar. Rambutnya yang rapi. Kelihatan sedikit berantakan. Dan itu membuatnya tampak kucel.

Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang. Baru beberapa jam dia di sekolah ini. Tapi kejadian tidak terduga mulai mendatanginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Flashback_

**.**

"Aku baru melihatmu di sekolah ini." Ichigo menatap cowok mungil didepannya dengan jarak yang cuma dua jingkal. "Kau pasti murid baru, kan?" seringainya semakin lebar.

Hitsugaya menelan ludah paksa. Cowok berambut orange itu mengangkatnya sampai kakinya tidak berpijak dilantai. Perbedaan tinggi badan 192 cm melawan 133 cm. Tentu saja membuatnya kalah telak. Postur tubuh Ichigo yang bidang seperti para atlet olahragawan jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh Hitsugaya yang kayak anak SD tentu saja membuatnya nggak berkutik. Tapi hal itu tidak ada di kamus Hitsugaya. Diam-diam diangkatnya lutut kanannya. Ichigo tidak menyadari karena tatapannya berada di mata emerald Hitsugaya. Kemudian dengan gerakkan tiba-tiba, dihantamnya lututnya kearah rusuk Ichigo keras-keras.

"**AAAKKKH!**" Ichigo berteriak keras. Seketika cengkramannya di baju Hitsugaya terlepas. Tubuhnya terhuyung. Hitsugaya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. dengan kedua tangannya, didorong tubuh Ichigo sampai cowok itu jatuh terjerembap ke lantai dengan punggung lebih dulu. Cowok itu meringis sakit sambil memegang dadanya yang ditendang Hitsugaya tadi. Cowok mungil itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat kearah pintu. Ichigo melompat bangun. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Hitsugaya membalikkan wajahnya ke belakang. Dan saat itu juga kedua matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Ngajak main kasar ya? Oke, gue layanin!"

Dihampirinya Hitsugaya dengan langkah kakinya yang lebar. Cowok mungil itu tersentak. Pikirannya mulai panik. Jarak pintu yang lumayan jauh membuatnya celingukkan mencari tempat menghindar. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah meja panjang kosong yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ichigo yang melihat Hitsugaya berada di seberang meja itu, dengan gerakkan tiba-tiba melompat naik keatas meja. Hitsugaya menjerit tertahan dan seketika menyusupkan diri ke bawah kolong meja, dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Dilarikan kakinya sekuat tenaga. Begitu mencapai pintu. Tangannya memegang kenop pintu dan berlari keluar. Ichigo yang melihat itu langsung turun dari meja dengan seringaian di wajahya. Cowok mungil itu membuatnya tertarik. Baru kali ini ada yang melawannya secara frontal seperti tadi. Murid baru yang musti diacungin jempol. Karena bisa melawan siswa paling bermasalah di sekolah ini. Dikejarnya Hitsugaya keluar.

Hitsugaya menuruni tangga dengan kalap. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Berusaha melihat, apakah dia masih dikejar. Dan, _bingo_! Ichigo berlari kearahnya dengan muka seringai senang. Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_. Napasnya semakin terengah-engah karena berlari. Di pikirannya saat ini. Harus berlari kearah kelas. Dan sialnya lagi. Kelasnya kenapa harus berada di gedung barat? Dan berada di lantai tiga? Sekarang ini posisinya memang sedang sial. Di gedung timur. Benar-benar posisi paling _pewe_. Apalagi tidak ada orang lewat di tempat ini. Hitsugaya berusaha membuat jarak antara dia dan Ichigo. Tapi sepertinya cowok mungil itu lupa. Tiga langkah Hitsugaya sama seperti satu langkah untuk Ichigo. Lima anak tangga terakhir, Ichigo melompat. Dan hal itu membuat Hitsugaya semakin tercekat. Dilarikan dirinya semakin cepat.

Tuhan memang maha melihat umatnya yang sedang kesulitan. Diujung lorong tempat Hitsugaya berbelok. Ada Yoruichi sensei. Hitsugaya benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan guru itu. Yoruichi yang melihat salah satu muridnya berlari sekuat tenaga. Tak ayal mengerutkan kening heran. Waktu disuruh tadi. Hitsugaya keluar dengan penampilan yang masih rapi. Tapi begitu bertemu lagi, penampilannya jadi berantakan.

"Kau kenapa Hitsugaya san?" tanyanya.

Hitsugaya berhenti tepat di depan wali kelasnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. "A…aku…aku…" dadanya yang kekurangan oksigen jelas membuat kalimatnya terpotong-potong. Ditelan ludahnya susah payah. Yoruichi menggeleng pelan.

"Buku yang suruh kuambil tadi nggak usah diambil. Saya sudah meminjam dari salah satu guru. Cepatlah kembali ke kelas." Hitsugaya mengangguk. Dalam hati bersyukur sekali malah. Jika kembali lagi ke tempat tadi. Dia yakin seratus persen. Dirinya bakalan kenapa-napa. Tapi diujung lorong. Ada yang memperhatikannya dengan senyum yang semakin lebar. (Author _sweatdrop_. Kayaknya bakalan ada Gin kedua deh di cerita ini). Ichigo bersiul pelan. Jangan dikira bisa lari dari cengkramannya.

**.**

_End flashback_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas sepuluh A itu tampak ramai. Saat ini sedang istirahat. Banyak siswa-siswa yang pergi ke kantin untuk sekedar mengisi perut mereka. Tapi ada juga yang bertahan dikelas. Dengan roti dan minuman ringan yang dibeli dan dibawa ke kelas. Banyak siswa dari kelas lain yang datang untuk sekedar melihat sang _hime_ baru di sekolah ini. Mau tahu kan? Ya! Hitsugaya Toushiro. Sejak memasuki sekolah ini dirinya seperti magnet yang menarik semua pandangan. Khususnya yang cowok-cowok lho! Entah karena hormon yang kelewat wajar. Atau apalah. Sehingga murid-murid cowok mulai tergila-gila padanya. Cowok mungil itu duduk diam di bangkunya sambil membaca salah satu buku. Disampingnya Matsumoto dan Isane ngerumpi dengan iringan tawa geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau kemana, Ichigo?" Keigo bingung dengan cowok di depannya. Bukannya kelasnya belok ke kanan. Tapi kenapa belok ke kiri. Ichigo tersenyum tipis menatap temannya itu. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah tangga menuju area kelas sepuluh. Keigo akhirnya paham. Bakalan ada pertunjukkan menarik nih kayaknya. Diikutinya Ichigo dengan kekehan geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Depan kelas sepuluh B itu tampak sesak dengan banyak siswa. Yang kebanyakan cowok. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis Keigo juga. Siswa-siswa cowok itu tidak menyadari adanya siswa paling bermasalah disekolah itu karena sibuk memperhatikan objek pandangan di depan mereka. Keigo yang penasaran melangkahkan kakinya kearah kerumunan itu. Ichigo yang melihatnya kontan menyeringai.

"Wah, wah! Ada apa nih? Pembagian BLT, ya?" tanya Keigo dengan nada ringan dan penasaran. Cowok-cowok itu tersentak. Dipalingkan wajah mereka kearah sumber suara. Sedikit terkejut. Tapi waktu melihat lurus ke depannya lagi. Cowok-cowok itu kontan _sweatdrop_. Ichigo mengangkat kedua alisnya menatap wajah-wajah terkejut itu. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Bibirnya menyeringai. Kerumunan cowok itu menelan ludah susah payah. Digerakkan dagunya ke kanan. Dan itu sudah membuat cowok-cowok itu mundur teratur seperti robot.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya dalam kelas itu. Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Dan berhenti ke satu orang. Rambut putihnya yang menyolok diantara para siswa. Sedang serius membaca buku di depannya. Senyum Ichigo mengembang.

"Tunggu disini, Keigo!" Keigo mengganguk paham. Mana mungkin 'kan dia pergi. Baru kali ini dia melihat Ichigo begitu senang dengan targetnya.

Ichigo menghampiri meja diujung samping jendela. Penghuni di kelas itu langsung sunyi-senyap melihat kedatangan Ichigo. Aktivitas di kelas itu terhenti. Diikutinya langkah Ichigo dengan rasa ingin tahu. Cuma tiga orang dikelas itu yang nggak menyadari kehadirannya. Karena asyik dengan aktivitas mereka. Akhirnya ada yang menyadari. Matsumoto tercekat dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Isane yang melihat temannya kaku itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan detik itu juga dia tercekat sama seperti Matsumoto. Kedua cewek itu menelan ludah paksa. Lagi-lagi Ichigo membalas wajah terkejut itu dengan alis terangkat dan seringaian. Dengan gerakan dagu, Ichigo menyuruh kedua cewek itu hengkang dari tempat yang mereka duduki. Dan tanpa perlawanan kedua orang itu langsung berdiri. Mundur ke belakang dengan teratur.

Hitsugaya yang masih berkutat di depan bukunya belum menyadari. Ichigo menjatuhkan diri di bangku Matsumoto, baru cowok mungil itu melirik dan tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Cowok di perpustakaan tadi! Ichigo menyambut tatapan kaget itu dengan senyum. Disandarkan punggungnya ke belakang kursi. Lengan kanan Ichigo ditaruhnya di atas bangku cowok mungil itu. Hitsugaya diam-diam menarik napas panjang.

"Nama lo?" tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya terdiam. Masih belum bisa menelan keterkejutannya.

"_Senpai_, namanya Hits..." Matsumoto yang berniat memberitahu Ichigo langsung terdiam. Mata nyalang Ichigo mampir di kelopak matanya. Cewek berdada besar itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Ngeri banget ngeliat tatapan itu.

"Gue nggak nanya sama elo!" ucap Ichigo tandas. Dibalikkan wajahnya menatap cowok mungil disampingnya. Cowok mungil itu menundukkan wajahnya. Diam-diam diangkat kaki kirinya. Kemudian diinjaknya kaki kanan Ichigo sekuat tenaga.

**"ADUUUH!"** Ichigo mengerang keras. Diangkatnya kakinya yang diinjak. Hitsugaya langsung naik diatas mejanya dan menjauh pergi dari situ. Semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas itu juga di luar kelas. Tak ayal mengganga lebar dengan tindakan perlawanan yang dilakukan Hitsugaya. Baru kali ini mereka lihat secara _live _orang yang melawan Ichigo. Tidak ada dari para penonton itu yang berniat menolong Hitsugaya. Baru jadi penonton saja mereka sudah ngeri, apalagi berusaha melawannya. Itu namanya mati konyol.

Dikejarnya cowok mungil itu yang berusaha mencapai pintu dengan senyum menyeringai yang sangat lebar.

"Keigo, cepat tutup pintunya!" perintah Ichigo. Keigo langsung melaksanakan perintah itu. Hitsugaya yang melihat akses yang tertutup rapat dan ada seorang penjaga setia di depan pintu itu panik. Mau lari kemana ini? Dilangkahkan kakinya ke kiri. Disitu lumayan banyak yang berkerumunan. Begitu cowok mungil itu melangkah kesitu. Kerumunan itu langsung bubar kayak semut yang kehilangan makanannya.

Ichigo menaiki meja-meja di kelas itu. Dilompatinya satu persatu meja menuju ke sang target. Beberapa siswa yang yang duduk di kursi mereka kontan hengkang dari tempat duduk. Dan akhirnya cowok mungil itu tersudut di dinding. Nggak ada tempat lain lagi untuk dia melarikan diri. Ichigo turun dari meja yang dilompatinya. Didekatinya Hitsugaya dengan langkah lebar. Hitsugaya semakin menempelkan tubuhnya ke dinding di belakang. _sweatdrop_ melihat seringaian Ichigo. Tubuhnya sedikit bergidik. Aksi kejar-kejaran seperti Tom & Jerry itu akhirnya selesai. Sang Jerry alias Hitsugaya ngangkat bendera putih. Menyerah total.

Ichigo berdiri tepat dihadapan Hitsugaya. Tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi, harus membuat Hitsugaya mendonggakkan kepalanya keatas. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Ichigo menarik satu lengan Hitsugaya. Ditendangnya kursi di depannya ke samping kanan. Dan didorongnya tubuh Hitsugaya ke atas meja. Semua penonton menahan napas melihat itu.

"_Senpai_… mau apa?" Hitsugaya bertanya dengan sedikit panik. Walau dibenaknya dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo padanya. Ichigo tersenyum menyeringai.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang akan kulakukan kalau begini? Hm?" dielusnya pipi Hitsugaya dengan lembut. Cowok mungil itu merinding.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Hitsugaya masih bungkam. Bukan karena nggak mau bilang. Tapi murni takut dengan sikap Ichigo yang sepertinya menjurus ke sesuatu berbahaya.

"Masih diam saja? Kalo nggak jawab pertanyaanku…" Didekatkannya bibirnya ke telinga kiri Hitsugaya. Penonton di kelas itu semakin penasaran begitu juga dengan _r__eaders,_ "akan gue lakukan hal yang lebih dari itu," ujar Ichigo lirih. Hitsugaya menelan ludah.

"Hitsugaya… Hitsugaya Toushiro," jawab cowok mungil itu akhirnya. Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya. Diangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Ichigo menyapu pandangan di kelas itu. Di tatapnya satu persatu wajah-wajah di depannya dengan ritme yg lambat. Kedua mata cokelat Ichigo kembali lagi ke wajah Hitsugaya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat cowok mungil itu dengan bibir yang tersenyum.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. Ditinggalkannya Hitsugaya yang masih kaku terbaring diatas meja. Hitsugaya belum tahu. Sebenarnya ini merupakan salah satu teror yang sudah dikeluarkan Ichigo padanya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, School life**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Semi-Yaoi, maleXmale, Don't like Don't read!_**

**Summary : **Kurosaki Ichigo, nama paling TOP di SMA Karakura. Paling terkenal membuat biang onar di sekolahnya. Hitsugaya Toushiro, siswa baru yang masuk di SMA Karakura tersebut. Ichigo merasa tertarik dengan perlawanan Hitsugaya padanya. Dan sejak pertemuan pertama di sekolah Karakura itu, Ichigo akhirnya siap mengeluarkan teror-terornya pada Hitsugaya.

**_._**

**Sebagian besar ide cerita diambil dari novel Jingga dan Senja karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

_Request_ **Ami de Aeterna**, _enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**New School**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Ditenggelamkan separuh wajahnya di ofuro sampai dibawah hidungnya. Cowok rambut _orange _itu sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa cara nanyanya tadi seperti itu. Hitsugaya bergidik. Mengingat cowok yang mengelus pipinya tadi. Cowok mungil itu menggeleng cepat. Ah! Ngapain juga mikirin dia. Bikin pusing saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Keesokan paginya…_

_Sekolah Karakura_

**_._**

Renji bersiul. Begitu dilihatnya Ichigo memarkirkan motornya tidak jauh dari tempat parkir motornya.

"Tumben datang pagi, Ichigo. Biasanya lo kan sering datang pas guru-guru sudah mengajar." Ichigo melepas helm yang dipakainya. Diliriknya Renji yang lagi nangkring diatas motornya.

"Lagi dapat mangsa baru, _Man_!" seringai Ichigo. Renji kontan bersiul lagi.

"Anak kelas sepuluh, ya? Gue denger kemarin dari Keigo!" Ichigo mengangguk. "Pendatang baru yang diminati cowok-cowok di sekolah ini, kan? Mantap! Gue nggak nyangka ternyata lo HOMO, Ichigo!" Renji menekan kalimatnya di satu kata itu. Cowok kepala _orange _itu tersenyum tipis. Renji geleng-geleng kepala.

"Padahal banyak tuh cewek-cewek yang seangkatan kita tergila-gila sama elo. Bagaimana reaksi mereka kalo tahu lo itu homo, ya?" ujarnya sambil tertawa ngakak.

Ichigo terdiam. Renji yang melihat perubahan teman di depannya itu langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"_Gomen_, _ne_! kalimat gue buat lo tersinggung, Ichigo?" tanya Renji dengan perasaan bersalah. Cowok di depannya itu tersenyum menyeringai lebar. Dilangkahkan cepat kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Renji mengikuti sobatnya itu dengan pandangan bingung. Begitu dilihatnya Ichigo berdiri di hadapan salah satu cowok yang baru memasuki gerbang. Senyumnya mengembang. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang akan menjadi heboh pagi hari ini.

Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_. Begitu kakinya masuk di dalam area depan sekolah Karakura. Seseorang menghadang di depannya. Cowok yang mengejarnya kemarin di perpustakaan dan kelas, berdiri di depannya dengan senyum. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke kiri. Ichigo menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri juga. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke kanan. Cowok itu menghadangnya juga.

"Maaf senpai. Tapi saya mau lewat." Akhirnya Hitsugaya menggunakan cara biasa. Ichigo diam. Tidak memberikan respon. Dilangkahkan lagi kakinya ke kiri. Ichigo kembali menghadang. What the? Umpatnya dalam hati. Didonggakkan kepalanya menatap Ichigo. Bingung, heran, kesal mulai bergelayut dipikiran Hitsugaya.

"Kasih salam dulu baru boleh lewat," ujar Ichigo akhirnya.

Hitsugaya melotot. Tapi akhirnya dituruti. "_Ohayou_, _Senpai_."

"Yang lengkap!" ucap Ichigo tandas.

Hitsugaya menahan uneg-unegnya, "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, _Senpai_."

"Lo budek? Gue bilang yang lengkap! Tambahin nama gue didepan _Senpai_."

"Saya tidak tahu nama senpai." Hitsugaya berusaha untuk sabar. Dia memang nggak tahu nama cowok di depannya ini.

Ichigo terpana. Renji dan beberapa siswa yang berdiri dekat situ terbelalak lebar. _Oh god_! Dia nggak tahu Kurosaki Ichigo? Pantas diberi piagam tuh!

Ichigo menahan senyum. Ditatapnya Hitsugaya tepat di depan mata. "Lo benar-benar nggak tahu nama gue? Hng?" Hitsugaya menggeleng.

Ichigo bersiul dalam hati. Cowok mungil ini memang membuatnya tertarik. Harus dibuat menjadi miliknya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Itu nama gue!" Hitsugaya terbelalak tidak percaya. Jadi dia ini Kurosaki Ichigo? Siswa paling bermasalah di sekolah. Cowok yang sudah muncul di depannya tiga kali! Tapi dia nggak tahu? Cowok mungil itu tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Camkan ini! Akan gue buat lo jadi milik gue, Toushiro!"

Renji menyeringai geli. Sedangkan para penonton yang berdiri di dekat situ ternganga mendengar kalimat Ichigo tadi. Sudah nggak ada harapan lagi bagi Hitsugaya untuk mendapat pasangan di sekolah ini. Karena sang pembuat masalah sudah menandainya kekuasaannya. Tepat di hadapan semua saksi mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hitsugaya berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan tubuh tanpa nyawa. Dipikirannya menerawang beberapa pertanyaan tentang Ichigo. Bego banget. Kenapa dia nggak tahu kalau cowok kepala _orange _itu siswa paling bermasalah di sekolah ini. Sebegitu kupernya dia sampai nggak tahu hal itu.

"Hitsugaya-san, ngapain disini?" suara seseorang mengagetkanya dari lamunan. Ditatapnya cowok yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kira san, aku mau ke kelas," jawabnya linglung. Kira yang sekelas dengannya menatap dengan kening mengerut.

"Kelasnya sudah kau lewati."

"Eh?" Hitsugaya menatap kelas di sampingnya. Dilihatnya papan yang bertengger diatas pintu. Kelas sepuluh D. cowok mungil itu _sweatdrop_. Jauh sekali terlewatnya.

Begitu sampai dikelasnya. Matsumoto dan Isane menunggu dengan pandangan cemas. Didekatinya kursinya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kenapa kalian?" tanya Hitsugaya ke dua cewek itu. Ditaruhnya tas di dalam laci meja. Kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

Kedua cewek itu memang _horor _seperti kemarin.

"Hitsugaya-san, katanya kau dicegat Kurosaki senpai tadi di depan, ya?" Isane bertanya was-was. Cowok mungil itu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya."

"Katanya kau akan dibuat miliknya, ya?"

Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_ mengingat ucapan Ichigo yang tadi itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Kurosaki senpai bisa mendatangimu kemarin dan hari ini?" kali ini Matsumoto yang bertanya. Hitsugaya melirik teman sebangkunya itu. Baru mulutnya terbuka mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin. Orang yang diceritakan muncul di ambang pintu dengan seringaiannya. Hitsugaya kontan menutup mulutnya. Ichigo melangkah santai ke dalam kelas.

Penghuni di dalam kelas itu serentak menelan ludah. Bakalan ada peristiwa _live_ lagi nih. _Asoy!_ Begitu Ichigo sampai di samping meja Matsumoto. Digerakkan dagunya. Kedua cewek itu langsung buru-buru ngacir dari tempat duduk mereka. Hitsugaya menelan ludah susah payah. Baru juga ketemu di depan gerbang tadi. Cowok itu datang lagi di depannya.

Ichigo merangkak naik keatas meja Hitsugaya. Direntangkan kedua kakinya di kiri-kanan cowok mungil itu. Mengurungnya agar nggak pergi dari situ. Para penonton disitu menelan ludah lagi. Ichigo melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding. Masih ada waktu lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk. Dirogohnya saku celana. Dikeluarkan rokok dan korek gasnya. Diselipkan rokok dibibirnya kemudian dibakar. Semua orang yang ada disitu terbelalak lebar. Hal itu kan dilarang disekolah. Tapi mereka segera meredam keterkejutan. Karena itu memang salah satu ciri khas sang pembuat masalah di sekolah ini.

Ichigo menatap cowok mungil di depannya sambil menghembuskan rokok yang dihisapnya. Mendadak satu pikiran muncul diotaknya. Ditariknya kerah Hitsugaya ke depannya. Cowok mungil itu terangkat dari kursi yang didudukinya. Tarikan napas langsung terdengar dari penonton disitu. Apa Hitsugaya bakal dipukul? Pertanyaan itu hinggap di pikiran mereka.

Ichigo mengangkat rokok di bibirnya. Di hisapnya dalam kemudian disentilnya keluar jendela. Tangan kananya yang mencengkram kerah Hitsugaya dilepas. Dan gantinya dipegang dagu cowok mungil itu. Dibukanya mulut itu sedikit. Kemudian ditempelkannya bibirnya. Dihembuskannya mulutnya yang penuh asap rokok ke dalam rongga mulut cowok mungil itu. Hitsugaya tergelak. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Penonton melotot tidak percaya. Tangan kiri Ichigo melingkar di pinggang Hitsugaya. Membuatnya semakin dekat. Tangannya yang berada di dagu Hitsugaya di letakkan di belakang kepala rambut putih Hitsugaya. Menekannya agar ciuman itu semakin dalam. Hitsugaya meronta-ronta di cengkraman Ichigo. Tangan kurusnya berusaha mendorong bahu Ichigo yang lebar itu. Tapi Ichigo semakin menekan kepalanya dalam. Dua menit kemudian, Ichigo melepas ciumannya. Hitsugaya memegang dadanya. Terbatuk-batuk karena asap rokok yang ditelannya. Mata emeraldnya menatap Ichigo marah.

"Elo itu sebenarnya mau apa? Seenaknya mencium gue!" bentaknya sengit. Penonton disitu terkesima. Mulut-mulut ternganga terlihat diantara mereka. Ada dua hal yang membuat mereka cengo. Pertama, biasanya Hitsugaya memanggil Ichigo 'Senpai'. Tapi sekarang berubah jadi 'Elo' dan kata 'Saya' yang biasa digunakannya saat bicara dengan Ichigo berubah jadi 'Gue'!. Kedua, baru kali ini ada yang seorang murid kelas sepuluh yang berani membentak Ichigo. Memang pantas dikasih jempol, _bo~_!

Ichigo tersenyum menyeringai. Cowok mungil ini memang beda dengan yang lain. Selama ini dia sering mendengar orang-orang di sekolah ini. Khususnya kelas sepuluh dan sebelas. Karena mereka nggak suka dengan Ichigo. Sering bicara jelek atau memaki di belakangnya. Tapi yang di depannya ini beda sekali, c_oy_! Memaki di depannya. Membuatnya semakin menginginkan cowok mungil ini.

"Gue mau elo! Bibir lo! Dan semua yang ada di tubuh lo!" ucap Ichigo tandas. Hitsugaya ternganga. Seringai senang terukir di wajah Ichigo.

Bel berbunyi. Diam-diam Hitsugaya menarik napas lega. Tapi…

"Jangan lo kira bisa lari dari sekolah yang sudah jadi teritori gue ini. Karena lo sudah jadi milik gue sekarang!" Ichigo bicara dengan nada ringan. Hitsugaya langsung membatu di tempatnya. Ichigo melangkah keluar kelas dengan santai, meninggalkan penghuni di kelas itu yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

Hitsugaya toushiro. Murid baru di sekolah Karakura. Baru dua hari bersekolah di sekolah itu. Sudah menjadi tawanan sang pembuat masalah di sekolah itu. Teror kedua Ichigo sudah dilepaskan. Dan teror-teror lainnya bakal lebih berbahaya dari yang sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, School life**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, maleXmale, Don't like Don't read!_**

**Summary : **Kurosaki Ichigo, nama paling TOP di SMA Karakura. Paling terkenal membuat biang onar di sekolahnya. Hitsugaya Toushiro, siswa baru yang masuk di SMA Karakura tersebut. Ichigo merasa tertarik dengan perlawanan Hitsugaya padanya. Dan sejak pertemuan pertama di sekolah Karakura itu, Ichigo akhirnya siap mengeluarkan teror-terornya pada Hitsugaya.

**_._**

**Sebagian besar ide cerita diambil dari novel Jingga dan Senja karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

_Request_ **Ami de Aeterna**, _enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**New School**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Ngapain disini, Ichigo?" Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Renji menghampirinya yang sedang bersandar dipagar atap sekolah. Dihembuskan rokoknya. Menatap ke depan lagi.

"Lo kayak nggak tahu gue saja. Gue lagi malas masuk kelas." Ujar Ichigo. Mulut Renji kontan bulat. Dia memang sudah tahu kalo Ichigo nggak bakal masuk kelas kalo lagi nggak _mood_. Sama seperti dia saat ini.

"Ngapain tadi lo ke kelas cowok itu, _Bro_?"

Wajah Ichigo yang datar langsung mengembangkan seringaian. "Ngasih teror dan pemanasan."

Renji berdecak. "Gerak cepat juga lo. Sebentar mau mendatanginya lagi?"

"_Of course_! Tu cowok memang buat gue _happy_ untuk mainin dia." Jawab Ichigo dengan kekehan geli.

Renji kontan bersiul keras.

"Gue tahu tempat mana yang aman buat lo, _Bro_!" kata Renji dengan suara pelan. Didekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ichigo. Membisiki sesuatu. Muka Ichigo kontan menyeringai lebar.

"Boleh juga. Gue butuh bantuan lo sekarang…" kali ini Ichigo membisiki sesuatu ke telinga sobatnya itu. Renji terkekeh geli banget. Ide Ichigo memang harus diacungin jempol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Istirahat…_

"Hitsugaya kun, lebih baik kau pergi dulu dari kelas ini." kata Matsumoto cemas. Sedari tadi kepalanya melirik ambang pintu. Hitsugaya mengerutkan kening. Heran.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Matsumoto dan Isane kontan _sweatdrop_. Hitsugaya ini polos atau bego sih? Sudah tahu dirinya dalam bahaya.

"Lebih baik kau menyembunyikan diri di tempat lain, atau dimana lah. Soalnya nanti Kurosaki senpai akan mendatangimu lagi. Ayo cepat!" ujar Isane. Nggak berani kuat-kuat. Soalnya takut jadi perhatian di kelas.

Hitsugaya tersentak kaget. Benar juga. Lebih baik dia menyembunyikan diri. Matsumoto langsung menarik tangan Hitsugaya berdiri. Dilangkahkan kakinya cepat ke pintu kelas. Hitsugaya pontang-panting mengikuti langkah Matsumoto. Dibelakangnya Isane mengekor dengan perasaan was-was. Mulutnya komat-kamit. Berdoa agar Ichigo belum datang menemui teman cowoknya itu. Satu meter sebelum mencapai ambang pintu kelas. Langkah Matsumoto terhenti. Otomatis Hitsugaya dan Isane berhenti juga. Seseorang berdiri diambang pintu. Disandarkan punggungnya di tepi pintu. Satu kakinya terangkat ke sisi pintu yang lain. Menghadang orang yang mau lewat pintu. Seringaian terukir di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya melipat di depan dada. Matsumoto dan Isane tercekat.

"Ikut gue sekarang!" ujar cowok itu getas. Kedua cewek itu menelan ludah paksa. Hitsugaya memang sedang kena sial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cowok mungil itu berjalan was-was. Dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang mengawalnya dengan setia. Koridor yang mereka lewati tambah sunyi. Tidak ada orang yang terlihat. Hitsugaya melirik ke belakang lagi. Cowok berambut merah itu. Cowok yang tadi berdiri di samping Ichigo waktu di depan gerbang. Siapa dia ini? gumamnya dalam hati.

"Jangan coba berpikir untuk kabur. Karena gue larinya cepat!" ujar Renji tandas. Hitsugaya tergelak. Rencananya mau mencoba kabur tadi langsung hilang nggak berbekas.

"Belok ke kanan." Hitsugaya mengikuti instruksi dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang lumayan besar. Renji menarik lengan Hitsugaya tiba-tiba. Didorongnya cowok mungil itu kedalam ruangan yang terlihat remang-remang itu. kemudian Dikuncinya dari luar. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Dilangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya yang terduduk di dalam ruangan yang lumayan gelap itu. langsung melompat bangun. Dibukanya pegangan pintu itu. tapi tidak terbuka.

"Woy! Buka!" teriaknya marah. Gimana nggak marah coba. Dibawa orang nggak dikenal. Kemudian dikunci di dalam ruangan gelap yang jarang dilewati orang. Digebuk-gebuknya pintu itu. Suara deheman membuatnya berhenti. Dibalikkan kepalanya dengan tempo lambat.

Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Seseorang didepan sana. Duduk diatas meja. Sambil menopang kedua tangannya dipinggir meja yang didudukinya. Rokok terselip dibibirnya. Dipandangnya Hitsugaya dengan seringaian.

Hitsugaya menelan ludah susah payah. "K, kau…" kalimatnya tercekat di tenggorokkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana ini Rangiku chan?" Isane bertanya panik. Keduanya bersembunyi di balik tembok. Lumayan jauh dari tempat Renji membawa Hitsugaya.

"Lebih baik kita beritahu Yoruichi sensei." Ucap Matsumoto dengan suara pelan. Isane mengangguk setuju.

"Oh begitu!"

Kedua cewek itu terlonjak kaget. Renji berdiri di depan mereka dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Keringat dingin meluncur deras di muka kedua cewek itu.

"Abarai senpai," sahut mereka berdua gugup. Bagaimana nggak gugup. Yang berdiri di depan mereka ini. Siswa bermasalah berperingkat kedua di sekolah. Keduanya merasa nyawa mereka seperti telur diujung tanduk. Kesialan Hitsugaya akhirnya mampir ke mereka.

"Ikut gue... SEKARANG!" desis Renji dengan tatapan nyalang. Kedua cewek itu mengangguk cepat. Mati deh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya membatu di tempatnya. Ichigo mendekatinya dengan langkah santai. Cowok mungil itu membalikkan badannya. Dipukulnya pintu itu sekuat tenaga.

"**BUKA! TOLONG BUKA PINTU INI! BUKAAA!**" teriaknya histeris. Dikedornya pegangan pintu. Tidak terbuka sama sekali. Kedua tangan kekar terjulur dari belakang. Menempel di pintu itu. Hitsugaya tercekat. Kedua tangan Ichigo mengapitnya di kiri-kanan.

"Mau berteriak pun percuma. Nggak akan ada yang dengar teriakanmu itu, Toushiro." Bisik Ichigo di telinga cowok mungil itu. Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_. Bahunya bergetar takut. Tangan kiri Ichigo melingkar di pinggang Hitsugaya. Sementara tangan kanan melingkar di leher. Cowok mungil itu berusaha melepas kedua tangan Ichigo yang melingkar di tubuhnya itu. Tapi tidak bisa. Kedua lengan Ichigo melingkarinya seperti ular yang mendapat mangsa untuk dimakan. Ichigo menarik cowok mungil itu ke tempat yang sudah disediakannya di dalam ruangan remang-remang itu.

Diatas matras yang digelarnya dilantai tadi. Ichigo duduk dengan Hitsugaya di dekapannya. Cowok mungil itu berusaha meronta-ronta. Tapi dekapan Ichigo semakin kuat. Dilepasnya dasi yang dikenakan Hitsugaya. Kemudian diikatnya kedua tangan cowok mungil itu. Dijilatnya daun telinga Hitsugaya dari arah belakang. Hal itu membuat Hitsugaya bergidik. Diturunkan lidahnya ke leher putih Hitsugaya. Menjilatnya dengan penuh menggoda dan digigitnya tiba-tiba. Kedua mata emerald Hitsugaya terbelalak lebar. Jeritan sakit karena gigitan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ichigo menciumi bekas gigitan itu. Dicumbunya agar menjadi tanda merah. Atau istilah lainnya _kissmark_. Diulanginya lagi dari pertama. Jilat, gigit dan menciumnya. Tak ayal jeritan-jeritan Hitsugaya mengema di ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matsumoto dan Isane tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang mereka berdua berada tepat di depan pintu tempat Hitsugaya berada. Punggung kedua cewek itu tersandar di dinding. Menatap khawatir teman mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan dengan jeritan-jeritannya. Tidak jauh dari situ. Renji bersandar di dinding. Sambil menghembuskan rokok yang dihisapnya. Diliriknya kedua cewek itu. Pandangan mereka menerawang di pintu depan mereka.

"Kalau kalian berdua berani memberitahu hal yang kalian lihat dan dengar itu ke wali kelas kalian. Hati-hati saja karena gue dan Ichigo nggak akan tinggal diam!" ujarnya tenang tapi penuh ancaman. Kedua cewek itu mengangguk cepat. "Kalian paham?" bentak Renji.

"Ha'i!" seru keduanya cepat.

"Bagus!" Renji mengangguk. "Karena gue nggak keberatan main dengan kalian berdua!" kedua cewek itu tergelak. Bahaya banget! Senpai mereka ini serius mau main _treesome_! Keringat dingin menguncur di pelipis kedua cewek itu. Dalam hati keduanya berdoa agar tidak di apa-apakan. Kompak banget _euy_! Kita lihat dalam ruangan yuk! Soalnya lebih asyik yang di dalam. Hehehehe!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmm… kayaknya sudah selesai permainan di dalam." Ucap Renji. Kedua cewek itu menarik napas lega.

"Renji!" seru Ichigo dari dalam. Renji sedikit kaget. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu itu. dirogohnya saku belakang. Dan dibukanya pintu itu. Ichigo menggendong Hitsugaya dengan gaya _bridal style_. Matsumoto dan Isane memandang ngeri. Begitu tatapan mereka turun ke Hitsugaya. Raut wajah khawatir langsung terpasang di kedua cewek itu. Wajah Hitsugaya pucat pasi berada di gendongan Ichigo. Kedua cewek itu menelan ludah paksa. _Oh god_! Hitsugaya diapakan sampai pucat seperti itu.

Renji yang melihat wajah pucat Hitsugaya kontan bersiul pelan. "Lo apain nih sampai pucat kayak kain putih begini, _Bro_?". Seringaian langsung mengembang di wajah Ichigo.

"Baru pertama nih anak. Jadi mungkin _shock_, _Man_!". Kekehan geli langsung terdengar dari bibir Renji. Kedua mata Ichigo berkilat menatap kedua cewek yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ngapain kalian berdua disini?" Ichigo bertanya dengan pandangan nyalang. Kedua cewek itu tercekat. Tubuh mereka serasa dialiri aliran listrik.

"Gue yang bawa mereka kemari, _Bro_!" jawab Renji. Ichigo menoleh dan menatap sobatnya yang berdiri disamping kanannya. "Ketahuan pengen beritahu wali kelas mereka tadi. Jadi gue bawa kesini sekalian." Lapornya dengan seringaian. Seketika mata cokelat Ichigo menyambar. Ditatapnya Matsumoto dan Isane dengan pandangan ingin membunuh. Kedua cewek itu terkesiap panik.

"Denger lo berdua." Desis Ichigo. "Hati-hati saja kalo sampai gue denger lo cerita ke wali kelas elo dan teman-teman elo yang lain. Bakal gue suruh teman-teman seangkatan gue untuk nge-_Rape_ lo berdua. Paham?" tanyanya keki. Kedua cewek itu spontan mengangguk cepat.

"Gue masih ada urusan dengan Toushiro. CEPETAN PERGI!" bentak Ichigo keras. Matsumoto dan Isane langsung buru-buru ngacir dari situ. Renji yang melihat itu tertawa tanpa suara. Mantap!

"_Thanks, Man_! Gue duluan," ujar Ichigo. Renji mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya kedalam toilet sekolah. Ditendangnya salah satu pintu di dalam toilet itu. Dan didudukkan Hitsugaya diatas toilet duduk. Diambilnya selang air yang tergantung disamping toilet duduk itu. ditekannya pelatuk di belakang sehingga air dari selang menguncur deras ke wajah Hitsugaya yang sedang pingsan. Cowok mungil itu membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya masih mengabur. Begitu dikerjapkan matanya. Di depannya berdiri Ichigo dengan wajah menyeringai.

"Mimpi indah, Toushiro?" diangkatnya kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_. Kenapa dihadapannya masih ada cowok brengsek ini lagi. "Coba saja pingsan lagi. Akan gue _rape_ lo lebih dari yang tadi!" ancam Ichigo getas. Hitsugaya terperangah. Tidak adakah yang lebih sial dari ini?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit chapter 4 ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M  
**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, School life**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, maleXmale, Don't like Don't read!_**

**Summary : **Kurosaki Ichigo, nama paling TOP di SMA Karakura. Paling terkenal membuat biang onar di sekolahnya. Hitsugaya Toushiro, siswa baru yang masuk di SMA Karakura tersebut. Ichigo merasa tertarik dengan perlawanan Hitsugaya padanya. Ternyata Ichigo pernah bertemu dengan Hitsugaya dua tahun yang lalu. Kedekatan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya membuat seorang siswi cewek penggemar Ichigo di sekolah akhirnya turun tangan.

**_._**

**Sebagian besar ide cerita diambil dari novel Jingga dan Senja karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

_Request_ **Ami de Aeterna**, _enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**New School**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya masih terduduk lesu diatas toilet duduk itu. Kedua matanya menatap tidak berdaya. Hari ini dia kena apes banget. Dicium secara _live_ di depan kelas pagi tadi. Kemudian di _rape_ oleh senpai paling bermasalah di sekolahnya. Kejadian yang datang berturut-turut ini sedikit membuatnya _trauma_. Baru juga dua hari bersekolah disini. Membuatnya serasa berada di dalam neraka. Kondisi tubuh yang lemas karena baru saja di _rape_. Membuatnya tidak bertenaga untuk melarikan diri ataupun melawan cowok bejat di depannya ini. Dia tahu kalau tadi dia pingsan.

Ada dua faktor yang membuatnya pingsan. Pertama, yaitu _shock_. Yang ini jelas. Siapa yang nggak _shock_ kalau tiba-tiba di _rape_? Kecuali kalo memang tuh korban sudah biasa di _rape._ Nah ini! Hitsugaya masih peraw-gomen!-perjaka gitu lho. Baca majalah _playboy_ saja dia nggak tahan. Apalagi melihat dirinya secara langsung di _rape_. Faktor kedua. Selama ini dia jarang pingsan. Kecuali ada hal-hal tertentu yang membuatnya bisa pingsan. Cowok mungil ini pingsan karena kelaparan. Waktu istirahat tadi. Dirinya langsung dibawa oleh sobat Ichigo ke TKP dirinya di _rape_. Mana sempat dia makan.

Kedua mata emeraldnya mulai sedikit terpejam. Dia ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya walau hanya setengah jam saja. Ichigo yang melihat cowok mungil di depannya mulai memejamkan matanya sontak menepuk pipi cowok itu sedikit keras.

"Siapa suruh lo tidur?" Hitsugaya mendonggakan kepalanya ke atas pelan. Ditatapnya Ichigo dengan muka memelas.

"Tolong biarkan saya istirahat, _Senpai_…" ucapnya pelan dan sedikit memohon. Ichigo memandang datar. Tidak merespons. Seolah dirinya tidak mendengar kalimat tadi. Tubuh Hitsugaya semakin melemah. Tenggorokkannya semakin mengering karena teriakan-teriakannya tadi. Lapar, haus, dan ingin tidur sekarang berada di pikirannya. Tapi yang paling utama dia ingin tidur.

"Ck!" Ichigo berdecak. Diangkatnya tubuh Hitsugaya ke dalam gendongannya. Dan dibawanya keluar dari toilet.

Hitsugaya diam. Tidak ingin berusaha meronta lagi. Dia sudah menyerah dengan apa yang akan terjadi lagi padanya. Dipejamkan matanya. Agar bisa tidur walau hanya sejenak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Dipencetnya salah satu nama di kontak telepon.

"Ya?" jawab orang diseberang.

"Dimana lo, Renji?"

"Lapangan sekolah. Lagi duduk-duduk."

"Ke kantin. Beliin roti sama minuman. Entar gue gantiin. Gue tunggu di atap tadi."

"Oke!" pembicaraan terputus. Ichigo menatap cowok mungil yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Dielusnya rambut putih Hitsugaya lembut. Cowok mungil itu semakin meringkuk di dalam _blazer_ yang dipakaikan Ichigo.

"Lo itu hanya boleh sama gue, Toushiro. Sejak bertemu denganmu dua tahun lalu di tempat itu. Aku selalu merindukanmu." Ucap Ichigo lirih. Dielusnya lagi rambut Hitsugaya dengan tatapan hangat.

Didonggakkan kepalanya keatas. Menatap langit biru. Pikirannya merantau kembali ke masa lalu. Awal luka di hatinya. Serta pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hitsugaya. Senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya. Tapi hanya sesaat. Dipejamkan kedua matanya. Berusaha merasakan seliran angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ditarik napas panjang dan dihembuskannya kuat-kuat. Jika mengingat kembali luka lama itu. Dadanya berdenyut sakit. Luka itu seperti menganga di dalam hatinya.

Renji berdiri dalam diam. Dia sudah datang dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Bisa di dengarnya ucapan Ichigo yang tadi. Cuma dia yang tahu luka Ichigo di masa lalu. Ichigo sudah dikenalnya dari SMP. Awal bertemu dengan Ichigo kesannya biasa. Tapi, akhirnya mereka jadi sobat kental karena suatu hal. Sikap dan sifat Ichigo berubah drastis waktu memasuki SMA. Yang dikarenakan hal itu. Sobat yang dikenalnya sebagai murid paling mentaati peraturan di SMP dulu itu. Berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jadi siswa paling bermasalah di SMA. Makian, ancaman dan bentakan dari guru-guru karena sifat dan sikapnya. Ichigo menghadapi hal itu dengan tenang. Sikapnya yang tenang itu tak ayal membuat Renji dan beberapa teman seangkatannya yang bermasalah juga ikut-ikutan tenang. Yang akhirnya membuat beberapa guru-guru di sekolah itu _strees_ menghadapi mereka.

Renji menarik napas panjang. Sudah saatnya keluar dari persembunyian. Dihampirinya sobatnya itu sambil menenteng plastik yang berisi makanan yang disuruh Ichigo tadi. Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya. Kemudian kembali menghembuskan rokok yang dihisapnya. Renji duduk tidak jauh dari hadapan Ichigo. Diulurkan tas plastik itu kearah Ichigo. Ichigo merogoh saku belakangnya.

"Nggak usah gantiin uangnya, _Bro_! hanya segini saja," Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Renji menatap cowok mungil yang tertidur pulas di samping Ichigo. "Makanan ini untuk dia?" Tanya Renji. Ichigo mengangguk.

Renji geleng-geleng kepala. "Kasihan juga dia, _Bro_! lo _rape_ pas perutnya sedang kosong," Ichigo tersenyum geli. Memang itu rencana yang dibisikinya ke telinga Renji tadi. "Lo pasti mainin dia kasar banget, kan? Teriakannya itu sampai terdengar keluar."

"Gue nggak terlalu suka main yang lembut-lembut. Tapi, nanggung. Soalnya nih anak pingsan di tengah permainan," Ujar Ichigo kalem.

"Hei, hei! Jangan bilang kalo lo mau _rape_ dia lagi." Sudut bibir Ichigo terangkat. Renji yang melihat itu menepuk jidatnya. Digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sobatnya ini memang _hebring, euy_!

"Tapi nggak sekarang…" kata Ichigo. Renji mengurut dadanya. Syukur deh! Baru juga tuh cowok mungil dibuat _shock _beberapa jam lalu. Masa mau dibuat _shock _lagi. Kalo Hitsugaya kena penyakit jantung bisa bahaya tuh. Mati konyol di _rape _orang.

Suara igauan Hitsugaya membuat kedua cowok itu menatapnya. Mata emerald itu terbuka perlahan. Di kerjapkan matanya. Ketika matanya bertumpukkan dengan mata cokelat Ichigo. Cowok mungil itu langsung tersentak kaget. Diangkatnya tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Berusaha menjauh dari cowok bejat yang sudah me-_rape-_nya itu. Kepalanya berputar pusing. Tak ayal membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang.

Grep!

Ichigo langsung mencengkram lengan cowok mungil itu. dibawanya ke dalam dekapannya. Kaget. Hitsugaya meronta sebisanya.

"Ck, diam. Jangan berontak!" bentak Ichigo. Hitsugaya langsung kooperatif. Ichigo menghembuskan napas. Dikendalikan emosinya. Disambarnya tas plastik yang berada di depannya. Diulurkan ke hadapan cowok mungil itu. "Makan." perintahnya. Hitsugaya tertegun. Diterimanya tas plastik itu. Cowok mungil itu masih terdiam. Memandang tidak percaya. Ichigo memutar bola matanya. Dihisapnya rokok dibibirnya. Kemudian asap rokoknya dihembuskan tepat dihadapan wajah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tergelak. Ditutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan telapak tangan sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Gue nyuruh makan. Bukan nyuruh elo menatap gue," ucap Ichigo ketus.

Hitsugaya menelan ludah. Dasar cowok brengsek! Umpatnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Istirahat kedua…_

Hitsugaya berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kelasnya di lantai tiga. Gerutuan dan ringisan keluar dari mulutnya sejak tadi.

Dilangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelasnya. Menuju tempat duduknya. Matsumoto dan Isane memandang khawatir. Cowok mungil itu duduk di bangkunya sambil meringis sakit.

"Hitsugaya-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" kedua cewek itu bertanya bersamaan. Hitsugaya menggeleng kepalanya.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya bohong. Matsumoto dan Isane tentu saja tahu teman mereka ini bohong. Secara mereka dengar sendiri teriakan Hitsugaya di ruangan itu.

Suasana kelas tiba-tiba menjadi senyap. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto dan Isane tentu saja heran. Dibalikkan wajah mereka memandang ke seluruh kelas. Pandangan penghuni di kelas itu tertuju di ambang pintu. Mau tidak mau mereka melihat ke objek yang membuat kelas hening. Matsumoto dan Isane terbelalak lebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sedangkan Hitsugaya menatap _innocent_ kearah pintu kelas itu. Disana berdiri tiga orang cewek. Yang satu berambut hitam pendek tomboy. Yang satunya lagi berambut merah pendek memakai kacamata. Dan yang terakhir. Berambut orange tua panjang dan berdada besar hampir sama dengan Matsumoto.

"Siapa yang bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro?" cewek berambut orange tua panjang itu bertanya sambil menyapu pandangannya di dalam kelas itu. Sepertinya dia angkatan kelas dua belas. Raut wajahnya tampak sedang marah.

Hitsugaya mengangkat tangannya. "Saya yang bernama Hitsugaya." Sahutnya. Cewek itu tersenyum sinis. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat duduk Hitsugaya. Kedua temannya menunggu di depan pintu dengan wajah sama sinisnya. Begitu sampai di pinggir meja Matsumoto. Cewek itu melirik sinis ke Matsumoto dan Isane.

"Tolong kalian berdua berdiri dari sini. Gue mau bicara dengannya." Ucapnya dengan nada otoritas seorang Senpai. Kedua cewek itu langsung buru-buru berdiri. Cewek yang mencari Hitsugaya ini salah satu siswi paling berbahaya kalau cari masalah dengannya. Apa yang dilakukan Hitsugaya sampai dia mendatangi Hitsugaya? Pertanyaan itu terlontar di pikiran semua penonton di kelas itu.

"Ada hubungan apa lo dengan Kurosaki kun?" desis cewek itu kesal.

Semua orang yang ada disitu sontak menahan napas. Jadi ini masalahnya. Hitsugaya memang nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari kesialan.

Cewek yang paling ditakuti oleh junior cewek di sekolah itu. Akhirnya turun tangan. Habislah sudah nasib Hitsugaya di sekolahnya ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M  
**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, School life**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, maleXmale, Don't like Don't read!_**

**Summary : **Kurosaki Ichigo, nama paling TOP di SMA Karakura. Paling terkenal membuat biang onar di sekolahnya. Hitsugaya Toushiro, siswa baru yang masuk di SMA Karakura tersebut. Ichigo merasa tertarik dengan perlawanan Hitsugaya padanya. Ternyata Ichigo pernah bertemu dengan Hitsugaya dua tahun yang lalu. Kedekatan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya membuat seorang siswi cewek penggemar Ichigo di sekolah akhirnya turun tangan.

**.**

**A/N : **Karakter Inoue disini saya buat OOC. Dan saya tidak ada maksud untuk mem-_bashing character _Inoue.

**.**

**Sebagian besar ide cerita diambil dari novel Jingga dan Senja karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

_Request_ **Ami de Aeterna**, _enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**New School**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Suasana kelas sepuluh A itu hening total. Semua pandangan penonton di kelas itu menatap objek di depannya dengan perasaan ingin tahu, heran, bingung, terkejut, dan macam-macam ekspresi lainnya.

Orihime Inoue. Salah satu senpai di sekolah Karakura itu yang paling ditakuti oleh cewek-cewek tentunya. Cewek bertubuh proporsional seperti model ini juga mempunyai wajah yang manis. Membuatnya menjadi primadona di sekolahnya. Sehingga membuatnya jadi besar kepala dan sombong. Bagaimana nggak besar kepala coba. Kalau setiap dirinya lewat, cowok-cowok sering mandangin dia dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Apalagi ditambah suit-suitan menggoda. Hampir semua cowok di sekolah ini bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Kecuali beberapa orang seperti cowok-cowok yang nggak suka cewek kegenitan kayak dia. Salah satunya Kurosaki Ichigo.

Cowok yang dielu-elukan namanya oleh cewek-cewek seangkatannya. Ichigo adalah cowok yang diidam-idamkannya. Selain pesona wajahnya yang _cool_ abis, tinggi, body kayak atlet, de el el. Inoue pertama bertemu Ichigo waktu masuk di sekolah ini. Sekelas dengan Ichigo waktu masih kelas sepuluh. Tapi waktu menginjak kelas sebelas dan dua belas, dia tidak sekelas lagi dengan Ichigo. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya jadi adem ayem. Setiap bertemu dengan Ichigo, sikapnya selalu dibuat manis agar Ichigo meliriknya. Sayangnya, sikap Inoue itu tidak pernah diperhatikan Ichigo. Cowok itu hanya memandangnya datar dan tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Dan itu tambah membuatnya geregetan untuk menjadikan Ichigo sebagai pacarnya. Ambisinya untuk membuat Ichigo hanya melihatnya saja. Membuat cewek ini berpikir tidak sehat lagi. Begitu ada cewek-cewek seangkatannya yang ngerumpi tentang Ichigo. Langsung dilabraknya di tempat itu. Dan disaksikan secara _live_ terbuka untuk umum. Cewek-cewek itu tentu saja mati kutu. Soalnya Inoue itu terkenal tajir, sering _shopping _nggak jauh-jauh yaitu Paris, pokoknya cewek _borjuis_ deh!

Inoue memandang cowok mungil di hadapannya itu dengan sinis. Dia baru masuk hari ini karena sakit. Begitu sampai di kelasnya. Dia mendapat info. Ichigo sedang ngedeketin anak baru di sekolahnya. Begitu selidik sana-sini. Akhirnya terkumpul semua berita yang sebenarnya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi dilangkahkan kakinya ke kelas ini. Mau tahu tampang anak yang dideketin Ichigo. Dan _well_…boleh lah. Manis. Tapi dia ini cowok gitu loh! Apa sekarang Ichigo sedang suka tipe-tipe cowok mungil dan manis seperti ini? Setahunya Ichigo bukan cowok HOMO. Tapi tunggu. Mungkin saja, kan. Soalnya yang berada di samping Ichigo teman cowok semua. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bergelayutan di pikirannya. Satu keputusan akhirnya muncul dipikirannya. Cowok ini harus dijauhkannya dari Ichigo. Karena Ichigo hanya boleh melihat dirinya saja.

"Ada hubungan apa lo sama Kurosaki kun?" Inoue mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Hitsugaya tertegun dengan pandangan nyalang cewek itu. Digelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, Senpai,"

Inoue memukul meja dihadapannya dengan sangat keras. Semua penonton disitu tentu saja kaget dan ngeri. Tak urung juga Hitsugaya. "**JANGAN BOHONG! JAWAB YANG BENAR!"** teriaknya kesal. Bagaimana nggak kesal. Selama ini Ichigo nggak pernah deketin siapapun. Malahan teman-teman cowoknya yang ngedeketin dia untuk berteman. Jadi mana mungkin. Pasti ada _something_ yang mendekatkan kedua orang ini.

"Benar. Saya tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Kurosaki senpai." Hitsugaya berusaha meyakinkan ucapannya. Gigi Inoue bergemeretak marah.

PLAAAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras melayang di pipi kiri Hitsugaya. Semua yang ada di kelas terkesima. Tidak percaya dengan peristiwa di depan. Cowok mungil itu memegang pipinya yang terkena tamparan. Perih. Kedua mata emeraldnya tertegun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Fuuuh…capek," keluh seorang cowok.

"Gue mau beli minuman di kantin. Ada yang mau nitip?" salah satu cowok berdiri dari lantai lapangan sambil menepuk belakang celananya yang kotor.

"Pakai uang elo dulu deh. Bentar kita-kita bayar," sahut Renji yang disambut anggukan sembilan orang yang duduk disitu. Cowok itu mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah kantin. Setelah habis main futsal di lapangan sekolah selama sejam. Semuanya langsung ambruk di pinggir lapangan karena capek. Keringat menetes di setiap wajah-wajah yang habis bermain itu. Tak ayal ada yang sampai membuka bajunya untuk cari angin karena kepanasan.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang cowok berlari menghampiri seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku samping lapangan.

"Ichigooo…," histeris cowok itu. Yang tidak lain Keigo. Semua yang ada disitu serentak menoleh ke sumber teriakan. Begitu Keigo sampai disamping orang yang ditujunya. Napasnya sedikit terengah-engah. Ichigo memandang temannya itu sedikit heran.

"Si Inoue tadi gue lihat pergi ke area kelas sepuluh nyariin tuh cowok yang biasa lo datengin," Lapornya tanpa pakai titik atau koma. Ichigo terkesiap. Dilarikan kakinya kearah kelas Hitsugaya.

"Woy, ayo! Lo semua nggak mau lihat peristiwa _live_. Ini jarang ada lho." Ajak Keigo. Dilangkahkan kakinya menyusul Ichigo. Tak ayal kesembilan orang itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya mengekor di belakang Keigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inoue memandang marah. Tamparan tadi sebenarnya belum membuat emosinya turun. Malahan kali ini dia ingin menonjok cowok mungil di depannya. Dia nggak habis pikir. Apanya cowok ini sih yang membuat Ichigo meliriknya. Sialan! Nggak bisa diampuni. Umpat Inoue dalam hati. Dicengkramnya kerah Hitsugaya dengan kuat. Tangan kananya yang mengepal mulai melayang kearah wajah Hitsugaya. Cowok mungil itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Semua penonton dan _readers_ menahan napas serentak.

Ichigo sampai diambang pintu kelas itu. Dilihatnya Inoue sedang melayangkan tangan kanannya di udara kearah wajah Hitsugaya. Kedua rahangnya mengatup keras.

"**INOUE!**" bentaknya marah. Semua yang ada disitu kaget mendengar teriakan itu. Semua pandangan tertuju di ambang pintu kelas. Inoue tentu saja refleks menghentikan tangannya di udara. Dibalikkan wajahnya ke asal suara yang dia tahu persis siapa pemilik suara itu. sedikit kaget. Diturunkan tangan kanannya. Tapi cengkraman tangan kirinya di kemeja Hitsugaya malah menguat.

Ichigo memasuki kelas itu dengan langkah panjang. Tapi sebelumnya, didorongnya kedua teman cewek Inoue yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu dengan kasar. Semua yang ada disitu sontak mengikuti langkah Ichigo dengan penasaran. Dua menit kemudian Keigo dan kesembilan orang tadi muncul diambang pintu. Renji yang melihat Inoue sedang mencengkram kerah Hitsugaya kontan bersiul keras. Semua pandangan kembali tertuju ke pintu. Seketika mulut-mulut ternganga tampak diantara mereka. _Speechles_! Teman-teman komplotan Ichigo komplet ada disini semua, _coy_!

Ichigo akhirnya sampai di depan Inoue. Kedua mata cokelatnya memandang tajam ke cewek itu.

"Bantai saja, _Bro_!" seru Renji. "Soalnya sudah ngambil tanpa permisi mangsa lo." Ucapan Renji itu kontan mendapat tepuk tangan riuh dan suitan dari teman-teman cowok yang berdiri disamping kiri-kanan-belakangnya. Sudut bibir Ichigo terangkat. Cewek yang berdiri di depannya ini memang ingin dicabik-cabiknya. Karena seenak kepalanya melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya.

"Chizuru dan Tatsuki, ngapain lo berdiri disitu? Ganggu pandangan saja," umpat Keigo kasar. Kedua teman cewek Inoue itu memandang sinis. Kemudian menjauh ke tempat lain. Keduanya tidak bisa membantu Inoue. Karena yang berdiri di depan Inoue itu bukan sembarang orang. Takutnya malah mereka yang dibantai oleh teman-teman Ichigo.

Ichigo mendengus. Seringaian muncul dibibirnya. Ditatapnya Inoue tepat di dalam bola matanya. Cewek itu berbalik menatap Ichigo tanpa takut. Benar-benar cewek pemberani _euy_!

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu tempat teman-temannya berdiri. "Tutup pintunya. Gue bakal buat nih cewek nggak muncul lagi di depan gue." Ucap Ichigo tenang. Renji mengangguk. Disuruh masuknya teman-temannya. Dan ditutupnya pintu itu dari dalam. Semua penonton disitu menelan ludah serempak. Suasana senyap total.

Bel pertandingan dimulai. Siswa paling bemasalah di sekolah melawan siswi paling ditakuti cewek-cewek.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M  
**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, School life**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, maleXmale, Semi-Grapefruit, Don't like Don't read!_**

**Summary : **Kurosaki Ichigo, nama paling TOP di SMA Karakura. Paling terkenal membuat biang onar di sekolahnya. Hitsugaya Toushiro, siswa baru yang masuk di SMA Karakura tersebut. Ichigo merasa tertarik dengan perlawanan Hitsugaya padanya. Ternyata Ichigo pernah bertemu dengan Hitsugaya dua tahun yang lalu. Kedekatan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya membuat Inoue, penggemar Ichigo di sekolah akhirnya turun tangan.

**.**

**Sebagian besar ide cerita diambil dari novel Jingga dan Senja karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

_Request_ **Ami de Aeterna**, _enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**New School**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Semua pandangan tertuju di tiga orang itu.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Siswa paling bermasalah di sekolah Karakura. Saat ini sedang ngedeketin siswa baru disekolahnya yang bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Orihime Inoue. Primadona sekolah Karakura. Siswi paling ditakuti oleh junior cewek di sekolahnya. Terobsesi menjadikan Ichigo sebagai miliknya. Tidak habis pikir dengan cowok yang bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro. Kenapa Ichigo bisa meliriknya?

Hitsugaya Toushiro. Siswa baru di sekolah Karakura. Baru dua hari bersekolah disitu sudah didekati oleh siswa paling bermasalah dan ditampar siswi paling ditakuti oleh junior cewek. Benar-benar siswa yang paling sial.

Suasana tambah sunyi di kelas sepuluh A itu. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Semua penonton disitu menajamkan telinga mereka. Nggak mau melewatkan kejadian langka itu.

Inoue sebenarnya ngeri melihat tatapan nyalang Ichigo itu. tapi inilah yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Ichigo akhirnya meliriknya. Dia merasa harga dirinya akan kalah kalau nggak membalas pandangan tajam itu. Benar-benar cewek _wonderwoman_!

"Lepasin tangan lo," kata Ichigo pelan. Inoue menarik napas diam-diam. Sesuatu di dadanya bergejolak marah. Apa bagusnya nih cowok cebol? Batinnya kesal. Dicengkramnya kuat-kuat ke atas. Sehingga Hitsugaya terangkat. "Lo memang suka buat gue naik darah ya." desis Ichigo.

Diangkatnya kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba. Ditariknya lengan kanan Hitsugaya cepat. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mencengkram tangan kiri Inoue kemudian didorongnya ke belakang. Inoue sedikit terperangah. Dengan sigap cewek itu menyambar tepi salah satu meja dan menjadikannya tumpuan untuk menstabilkan kembali keseimbangan tubuhnya. Semua menarik napas serempak.

Ichigo menarik napas lega. Yang penting Hitsugaya sudah berada di tangannya. Cowok mungil itu sedikit cengo dengan yang terjadi tadi.

Pandangan Ichigo tertumbuk di pipi kiri Hitsugaya yang memerah. Dipegangnya pipi Hitsugaya dan menatapnya langsung di bola mata emeraldnya. "Kenapa pipi lo?" tanyanya bingung.

Hitsugaya diam. Nggak berniat memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi.

Ichigo menurunkan wajahnya. Sehingga hanya berjarak lima senti dari wajah Hitsugaya. Semuanya terkesima. Jarak wajah Ichigo itu dekat sekali. Jantung Hitsugaya berdetak. Ditahannya sekuat tenaga jantung yang mau melompat keluar. Jujur. Baru kali ini dilihatnya mata cokelat Ichigo dari jarak yang sangat dekat ini. Ichigo yang melihat keterdiaman Hitsugaya. Sedikit kesal juga. Diangkat wajahnya. Dan menatap satu persatu penghuni asli di kelas sepuluh A itu. Pandangannya tertumbuk ke cewek berdada besar yang biasa di samping Hitsugaya.

"Siapa nama lo?" Ichigo menunjuk Matsumoto yang berdiri lumayan jauh dari tempatnya. Cewek itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Mencoba bertanya apa benar dirinya yang ditanya. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, Kurosaki senpai," jawabnya was-was.

"Lo dari tadi di kelas, kan?" cewek itu mengangguk cepat. "Kenapa pipi Toushiro yang ini merah?" ditunjuknya pipi kiri Hitsugaya kearah Matsumoto. Matsumoto tergelak. Bagaimana ini? masa harus dibilang kalau itu perbuatan Orihime senpai? Mana yang bersangkutan ada disini lagi. Batinnya panik.

Renji melihat Matsumoto dengan pandangan heran. Itu cewek dari tadi mandangin Inoue was-was. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah Matsumoto dengan cepat. Begitu sampai dipinggir cewek itu. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke Ichigo. "Biar gue yang interogasi, _Bro_," Ichigo menyeringai. Renji menatap cewek berdada besar itu.

"Jangan ditundukkin kepala lo. Angkat!" perintahnya. Matsumoto mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan ke atas. "Jawab pertanyaan gue," Matsumoto menelan ludah paksa. Mampus deh!

"Kenapa pipi teman lo itu merah?"

Matsumoto terdiam. Dia mundur-maju untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bisa dirasakannya pandangan tajam Inoue yang tertuju padanya.

"JAWAB!" bentak Renji keki.

"Ta, tadi ditampar Orihime senpai," jawabnya akhirnya. Seketika mata tajam Ichigo menyambar ke cewek yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya. Kedua rahangnya mengatup keras. Renji bersiul pelan. Inoue bakal nggak selamat tuh. Seringaian terukir di bibir Ichigo.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan cewek itu, Inoue?"

Inoue terdiam. Dalam hati dia memaki cewek yang bermulut ember tadi. Awas saja lo nanti! Ditatapnya Ichigo dengan gagah berani. Nggak ada gunanya menyangkal. Sudah ketahuan. "Itu benar. Terus kenapa?"

Ichigo menganggukkan kepala. Cewek ini memang pantes diacungin jempol. Dia salut dengan keberaniannya. Ichigo menggeser Hitsugaya ke samping kanan. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah cewek itu. Begitu jaraknya tinggal selangkah. Ichigo berhenti. Ditatapnya Inoue tepat di bola matanya. Inoue balas menatap.

"**YANG BOLEH KASARIN TUH COWOK CUMA GUE!**" teriak Ichigo di depan wajah cewek itu. Semua orang terkesima. Tak ayal mulut-mulut ternganga muncul di antara penonton.

"Memangnya kenapa? Gue juga berhak kasarin dia dong!" Inoue nggak mau kalah. Sebagai Senpai di sekolah itu. Nggak ada salahnya kalau dia juga mau kasarin juniornya. Ichigo mendengus. Dasar cewek narsis. Sok banget!

"Lo budek? Nggak denger tadi gue bilang. Yang boleh kasarin tuh cowok cuma gue,"

Kedua tangan Inoue mengepal kuat. Giginya bergemeretak marah. "Apa bagusnya sih tuh cowok cebol?"

Seringai lebar muncul diwajah Ichigo. Ditatapnya cewek itu dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi. "**GUE SUKA SEMUA YANG ADA DI TUBUHNYA! PUAS?**"

Semua mata terbelalak lebar. _Speeclesh_! Ichigo memang blak-blakkan, _euy_!

Senyum geli muncul di komplotan Ichigo. Bahkan ada yang sampai bekap mulutnya yang mau ketawa lepas. Ichigo melirik cowok mungil yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya. Ditariknya Hitsugaya kearahnya dengan tiba-tiba. Dan diciumnya secara _live_ lagi dihadapan para penonton. Kedua mata Inoue terbelalak lebar. Tidak percaya dengan adegan didepannya. Ichigo melepas ciumannya. Ditatapnya Inoue dengan senyum licik. Sedangkan Hitsugaya mengap-mengap di rangkulannya.

"Sekedar info buat lo," disapunya raut wajah Inoue yang kaku. "Jangan lo dekatin lagi nih cowok. Kalo sampai lo buat dia terluka. Hati-hati saja. Karena gue bakal buat lo babak belur dari apa yang lo buat." Ujarnya dengan nada ancaman.

Kalimat panjang Ichigo itu langsung dapat suit-suitan dan tepuk tangan meriuh dari teman-temannya. Dan jangan salah _Readers_. Ichigo itu nggak bakal ngaco dalam omongannya. Meski pantang mukulin cewek. Tapi cewek di depannya ini beda dengan cewek-cewek lain. Cewek ini musti dikasarin baru paham.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Inoue tersadar dari ketercengangannya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas. Begitu melewati Ichigo dan Hitsugaya pandangannya tertuju tajam kearah Hitsugaya. Jangan anggap ini sudah selesai. Karena gue bakal hancurin hubungan lo dengan Kurosaki kun. Batinnya penuh dendam. Hitsugaya yang melihat pandangan tajam itu tak ayal sedikit bergidik.

Keigo yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu. Dengan sigap langsung membuka pintu itu. Inoue, Tatsuki dan Chizuru keluar dengan pandangan sinis. Apalagi begitu melihat Keigo membungkuk dengan khidmatnya. Tambah kesal deh tuh tiga cewek karena di hina. Sikap Keigo itu tak urung membuat komplotan temannya tertawa geli. Ichigo yang melihat itu juga tersenyum geli. Diliriknya Hitsugaya. Kemudian ditepuknya pelan puncak kepala cowok itu. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu kelas diikuti komplotan teman-temannya.

Medan perang sudah berubah. Inoue pasti nggak akan berhenti sampai disini. Kali ini harus dijaganya Hitsugaya dari macan betina tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Keesokan paginya…_

Hitsugaya melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam area sekolahnya. Pagi yang biasa di sekolah itu. Tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Semua pandangan siswa-siswi yang ada di sekolah itu tertuju pada Hitsugaya. Ditatap cowok mungil itu dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Ada yang heran, kaget, tidak menyangka, takut, pokoknya banyak deh. Tapi kebanyakan mandang takut. Kayak Hitsugaya itu lagi terkena virus H1N1. Hitsugaya bisa menyadari pandangan-pandangan itu. Diam-diam ditariknya napas panjang. Berusaha sabar dengan apa yang sedang dialaminya. Tidak ada yang berani menyapanya karena kejadian kemarin. Yah, kalau memang nggak sayang nyawa. Silahkan sapa saja.

Ini hari ketiganya dia bersekolah di Karakura. _Well_…bisa dikatakan statusnya sebagai murid baru hancur berantakan. Berkeping-keping. Dia memang nggak keberatan didekatin. Tapi masalahnya yang dekatin dia…ehmm…siswa paling bermasalah di sekolah ini. Mau tahu siapa dia? Kurosaki Ichigo lah. Hampir seantaro semua orang yang bersekolah di Karakura ini tahu cowok itu. kalau nggak tahu. Sumpah, Mati saja lo! Hari gini nggak tahu Kurosaki Ichigo. Keluar aja lo dari sekolah ini.

Hitsugaya sebenarnya ingin keluar dari sekolah ini. Sekolah ditempat lain. Itulah alternatifnya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Dia sekolah disini karena kemauan keras Ottosannya. Ottosannya lulusan dari sekolah ini dulu. Ottosannya sering bercerita kalau sekolah ini merupakan almamater yang sangat di patuhinya. Katanya juga dulu pernah jadi ketua osis di sekolah ini. Dan membawa nama sekolah ini di kejuaraan olimpiade semua mata pelajaran. Singkat kata, Ottosan Hitsugaya adalah orang yang dulu punya nama di sekolah ini. Dan dia berharap Hitsugaya juga nanti bisa mengharumkan nama sekolah ini. Yang jadi masalahnya sekarang. Bagaimana ya kalau Ottosannya sampai tahu putranya ini sudah sukses di _rape_ oleh biang kerok sekolah ini? Apakah reaksinya nanti? Kita tunggu saja gilirannya di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Hehehehe!

Hitsugaya menerawang lagi ke kejadian kemarin. Waktu Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya. Mata cokelat itu seperti kesepian. Dan menunggu seseorang yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Walau Ichigo tidak berbicara. Tapi Hitsugaya bisa melihatnya dari pandangan mata cokelat itu. Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ngapain juga dipikirin? Bikin sakit hati.

Karena terlalu sibuknya dengan pikirannya. Hitsugaya tidak sadar, ada yang mengekor dibelakangnya tanpa suara. Orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitar situ. Tak ayal melotot tidak percaya. Hitsugaya yang sedari tadi menunduk sambil memegang dagunya tentu saja heran dengan pandangan orang disekitarnya. Satu tangan terjulur ke depan dan menutup mata cowok mungil itu. Hitsugaya tersentak kaget. Dia meronta-ronta. Sayangnya, kalah tenaga. Orang itu menyeretnya ke tempat yang dituju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya terduduk diam dilantai. Dirinya merinding ditatap oleh komplotan Ichigo. Kesembilan orang itu menatapnya dengan tampang serius. Ada yang menyipitkan matanya, ada yang mengerutkan keningnya, ada yang melihatnya dengan memiringkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan, dan macam-macam ekspresi aneh lainnya. Bahkan ada yang nyolek-nyolek, _euy_! Seakan-akan cowok mungil itu baru diturunkan oleh _alien_ di sekolah ini tadi pagi. Ichigo dan Renji yang duduk tidak jauh dari situ menahan senyum geli.

"Gue nggak habis pikir nih. Apanya yang lo suka dari cowok ini, Ichigo?" Keigo bertanya dengan _innocent_-nya. Renji yang mendengar itu terkekeh geli.

Ichigo menghembuskan rokoknya. Kemudian punting rokok itu dilemparnya ke samping. Ditatapnya temannya yang bertanya tadi. "Tubuhnya itu. Enak untuk dinikmatin,"

Langsung terdengar koor siulan dari kedelapan orang itu. Sedangkan Keigo masih diam dengan muka polos. Alah! Bilang saja bego.

"Ichigo, praktekkan dong. Film _blue_ yang gue kasih kemarin itu." salah satu temannya lagi mencetuskan ide gila dipikirannya. Dasar ngeres! Ucapannya langsung dapat tepuk tangan meriuh dari teman-temannya. Renji tambah terkekeh geli. Sedangkan Keigo mandangin temannya itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Gila lo, _man_! Porno," digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Detik berikutnya. Di tolehkan kepalanya kearah Ichigo dengan seringaian geli. "Boleh juga tuh! Gue juga mau lihat, Ichigo." Seru Keigo tiba-tiba. Kalimatnya itu langsung dapat jitakkan gratis dari teman-temannya. Bilang porno, akhirnya pengen ngeliat. Sama saja ngeres lo! Ichigo yang melihat itu tak ayal tertawa geli.

Mukanya berubah jadi serius. "Kalau pengen gue praktekkan. Bawa dia kemari," Ucap Ichigo ringan. Kedua mata Hitsugaya terbelalak lebar. Tepuk tangan meriuh dan suitan langsung terdengar lagi. Dua teman Ichigo yang berada paling dekat dengan Hitsugaya. Menarik berdiri cowok mungil itu. Diapitnya Hitsugaya di kiri-kanan. Dan dibawanya ke hadapan sang Pemimpin. Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_. _Oh god_! Kau sudah tidak sayang dengan ciptaanmu yang bakal di _rape_ lagi ini?

Hitsugaya sebenarnya pengen meronta. Tapi pandangan tajam Ichigo seperti mengunci jalur pikirannya. Kedua cowok itu menaruh Hitsugaya diatas pangkuan Ichigo. Kemudian mundur ke belakang. Siapkan pikiran dan mata anda _readers_. Karena ini akan jadi tontonan_ live_ yang masih hangat.

"Lihat dan hafal." Ujar Ichigo tenang. Langsung terlihat anggukkan dari kesembilan temannya itu. Renji membekap mulutnya yang mau ketawa ngakak. Bagaimana nggak bakal ngakak coba. Kesembilan temannya itu mandangin gerakan Ichigo serius banget. Malahan pandangan serius mereka, melebihi keseriusan belajar mereka di dalam kelas. Bahkan ada yang ngeluarin memo entah dari mana. Sisanya menekuk kedua alisnya sambil megang dagu kayak detektif-detektif yang pengen mecahin masalah gitu.

Ichigo ternyata nggak asal ngomong, _coy_! Di elusnya lembut pipi Hitsugaya. Cowok mungil itu bergidik. Ditariknya wajah Hitsugaya mendekat. Kemudian dijilatnya telinga Hitsugaya dengan penuh menggoda. Renji hampir merusak suasana itu. Hampir saja tadi dirinya ketawa lepas. Kedua matanya tadi melirik salah satu temannya yang serius sekali dengan catatannya. Ditutupnya wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanan yang terbuka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hitsugaya mengigit bibir bawahnya. Jilatan Ichigo di telinganya membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi terangsang.

"Kau mulai terangsang, Toushiro?" bisiknya pelan. Hitsugaya memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Berusaha menjauhkan angan liar di pikirannya yang semakin nyata.

Kali ini lidah basah Ichigo turun ke leher putih Hitsugaya. Dienyahkan _blazer_ yang dipakai cowok mungil itu ke sembarang arah. Dan satu tangannya membuka dua kancing kemeja Hitsugaya dengan cepat. Langsung terdengar tarikan napas dari komplotan Ichigo. Tontonan _free_. Jangan dilewatkan. Sayangnya satu suara penganggu. Akhirnya datang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" teriak Nanao sensei marah. Ichigo refleks menghentikan aktivitasnya. Serempak kepala yang ada disitu menoleh ke sumber suara. Nanao sensei, berdiri dengan muka marah sambil menenteng buku besar yang tebalnya lima kali lipat kamus bahasa inggris-indonesia. Rambut hitamnya dijepit satu kebelakang. Wajahnya dibingkai oleh kacamata yang nggak tahu berapa minus-nya.

Nanao Ise sensei. Sensei yang sangat paling terobsesi dengan tata tertib, aturan, kepatuhan dan segala tetek bengek yang bertema peraturan sekolah. Kalau sudah ceramah, biasanya kalimat tentang tata tertib yang harus dipatuhi oleh siswa-siswi di sekolah bisa keluar dari mulutnya sampai seribu kali. Bahkan dia nggak bosan-bosannya mengulangi ucapannya itu. Satu lagi, sensei yang tidak inovatif. Apalagi kalau dia ngomel tentang tata cara berpakaian yang tidak rapi. Wah, suaranya bisa melengking dari sabang sampai merauke. Dan bisa dipastikan akan budek seketika. Dan cepat-cepatlah lari ke dokter telinga terdekat. Periksa telinga, jika masih bisa digunakan lagi. Hehehehe!

Hitsugaya menarik napas lega. Penolongnya akhirnya muncul. Nanao sensei memperhatikan satu persatu siswa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah-wajah yang sudah lama. Bahkan buku _black list_-nya sudah hafal betul nama-nama di depannya itu. Pandangannya tertumbuk kearah Hitsugaya yang terduduk diatas pangkuan Ichigo. Dinaikkan kacamatanya. Hm…mau mencoba jadi pembangkang juga yah di sekolah ini. gumam Nanao sensei dalam hati. Dikeluarkan buku _black list_-nya serta bolpen disaku bajunya.

"Kau…," Nanao sensei menunjuk Hitsugaya. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya sinis. Ichigo yang memang tahu ciri khas Nanao sensei memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Saya yang membawa kemari. Jadi dia nggak bersalah apa-apa." Ucap Ichigo dengan senyum tipis. Kalimatnya tadi dibuat sesopan mungkin. Nanao sensei yang sudah lama mengajar di sekolah itu mendengus kesal. Kalau dilihat sepertinya Hitsugaya murid kelas sepuluh.

"Lepaskan dia, Kurosaki," perintah Nanaoe sensei tegas. Ichigo mengangkat Hitsugaya dari pangkuannya. Kali ini dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Kau cepat balik ke kelas. Bel pertama sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu. Sebelumnya diambil _blazer_ serta tasnya dilantai kemudian membungkuk sopan ke sensei itu. tidak jauh dari situ seorang cewek berambut merah pendek dengan kacamata yang dipakainya bersembunyi dibalik tembok sambil mengetik sesuatu di HP-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya sedikit berlari menuju ke kelasnya. Pelajaran pertama ini yang masuk wali kelasnya. Bakal gawat nanti kalau sampai terlambat. Dibelokkan tangga menuju lantai tiga ke kelasnya. Hitsugaya dicegat oleh Inoue dan Tatsuki.

Inoue menatap Hitsugaya dengan pandangan nyalang. "Ikut gue cowok cebol!" desis Inoue tajam. Hitsugaya menelan ludah susah payah. Ini sama saja keluar mulut buaya, masuk kandang macan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang perpustakaan itu kosong. Tidak ada yang akan datang ke tempat itu kalau memang ada keperluan atau lainnya. Hitsugaya terduduk diam di kursinya. Di hadapannya Senpai cewek paling berbahaya duduk diatas sebuah meja panjang dengan kedua tangan melipat di dadanya. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dari luar. Chizuru berjalan ke dalam.

"Gue tadi sudah minta izin guru yang mengajar di kelas kalau kau sedang sakit di UKS dan gue dan Tatsuki yang menjagamu," pandangannya tertumbuk ke Hitsugaya. "Jadi, sekarang sudah aman."

Inoue mengangguk. Tadi waktu cowok mungil ini memasuki area sekolah, dia sudah di bawa Renji ke tempat Ichigo. Jadinya dia nggak sempat untuk menemui cowok mungil ini. Tapi rencana licik muncul di pikirannya. Begitu dilihatnya komplotan Ichigo lagi ngumpul rame-rame dengan Ichigo. Disuruhnya Tatsuki untuk melapor ke Nanao sensei. Sensei paling dia benci di sekolah ini. Dan rencananya berhasil. Hitsugaya akhirnya bisa menjauh sementara waktu dengan Ichigo.

Kedekatan Ichigo dengan Hitsugaya itu membuatnya sakit mata. Memang konyol sih. Tapi setiap orang itu mempunyai HAM untuk menyukai seseorang. Tapi, cewek seperti tipe Inoue ini berbahaya. Cewek _jealous_ yang patut diberi tanda merah. Karena dia kan menggunakan segala cara untuk menghancurkan orang yang dibencinya.

Pintu ruangan itu dibuka lagi dari luar. Muncul seorang cewek bersama dua cowok dibelakangnya. Cowok yang satu tersenyum seperti musang dan rambutnya berwarna putih keperakan. Sedangkan yang satunya berambut hitam dan ada tato angka 69 di pipi kanannya.

"Inoue, kondisi di bawah sudah aman. Tidak ada yang akan datang kesini. Dan sesuai permintaanmu. Kubawa Gin dan Hisagi kemari." Ujar Tatsuki. Senyum licik mengembang di bibir Inoue. Hitsugaya menelan ludah paksa. Apa yang akan terjadi lagi di tempat ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sementara itu…_

Nemu kurotsuchi. Guru magang di sekolah Karakura. Sedang disibukkan dengan hingar-bingar di kelasnya.

"Kalian tolong tenang lah." Katanya dengan suara yang sangat halus. Nggak ada yang dengar. Dia mau menangis dengan kondisinya saat ini. Waktu ketiga orang itu masuk di kelasnya. Sebut saja oknumnya, Keigo, Renji _and the last_ Ichigo. Kelas yang hening karena pelajaran yang diberikannya berubah total jadi pasar. Ichigo yang memang alergi dengan namanya keheningan di kelas langsung menyuruh jongosnya alias Keigo untuk mengacaukan kelas ini. Dan dengan senang hati Keigo menuruti Pemimpinnya itu. Apalagi ditambah Renji yang mengacaukannya. Wah, kayaknya kelas ini nggak bakal hening lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau kita apakan si cebol ini, Inoue?" Tanya Tatsuki. Chizuru mengangguk. Dia juga penasaran apa yang mau dilakukan Inoue.

Senyum licik di bibir Inoue semakin jelas. Dia menoleh dan menatap kedua teman cowoknya itu.

"Gin dan Hisagi…," panggil Inoue. Kedua cowok itu menoleh. "_Rape this boy_!" ujarnya lirih.

Hitsugaya terperangah. Kedua mata emeraldnya terbelalak lebar. Senyum mengembang dibibir kedua cowok itu. Keduanya menghampiri Hitsugaya yang terikat di kursinya. Begitu keduanya sampai di samping kiri-kanan Hitsugaya. Dibalikkan wajah mereka kearah Inoue. Inoue menatap mereka dengan kedua alisnya yang terangkat. Senyum licik kini terukir di wajah Gin dan Hisagi.

"Sebenarnya gue nggak terlalu suka untuk me-_rape_ dia," ujar Hisagi. "Tapi kayaknya boleh juga. Wajahnya nggak kalah manis sama cewek."

Inoue tersenyum tipis. Pandangannya sekarang menuju ke Gin. Menunggu pendapatnya. Cowok berwajah seperti musang itu semakin melebarkan senyumannya. "Dengan senang hati…"

Inoue mengangguk. Chizuru dan Tatsuki yang mendengar itu tak ayal tersenyum tipis. Kalau cara menghajar babak belur diurungkannya. Tidak salahnya mencoba cara yang licik. Seperti membuat cowok mungil ini nggak akan buka mulut di depan Ichigo.

Hisagi menatap Gin. "Mau main bertiga?" cowok itu mengangguk.

"Boleh juga…"

Inoue mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku roknya. Kejadian ini harus direkam. Bisa jadi koleksi tambahan video _blue_-nya di rumah.

Hitsugaya membatu di tempatnya. Apakah ini nggak keterlaluan? Batinnya miris.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M  
**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, School life**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, maleXmale, Semi-grapefruit, Don't like Don't read!_**

**Summary : **Kurosaki Ichigo, nama paling TOP di SMA Karakura. Paling terkenal membuat biang onar di sekolahnya. Hitsugaya Toushiro, siswa baru yang masuk di SMA Karakura tersebut. Ichigo merasa tertarik dengan perlawanan Hitsugaya padanya. Ternyata Ichigo pernah bertemu dengan Hitsugaya dua tahun yang lalu. Kedekatan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya membuat Inoue, penggemar Ichigo di sekolah akhirnya turun tangan. Inoue menyuruh kedua temannya, Gin dan Hisagi untuk me-_rape_ Hitsugaya. Bagaimana nasib Hitsugaya?

**.**

**Sebagian besar ide cerita diambil dari novel Jingga dan Senja karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

_Request_ **Ami de Aeterna**, _enjoy!_

**.**

* * *

**New School**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Kalian ini benar-benar membuat saya malu," kata Unohana sensei dengan muka yang memerah marah. "Kalian ini bukan anak SD lagi yang harus diingatkan. Harusnya kalian belajar karena sudah kelas akhir di sekolah ini."

Unohana sensei nggak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Dia berdiri di depan kelas sambil menceramahi murid-murid yang membuat kekacauan saat Nemu sensei mengajar tadi.

Nemu sensei baru kemarin masuk di sekolah ini sebagai guru magang. Karena Ottosannya juga salah satu guru yang mengajar di sekolah ini. Sensei muda ini lulusan dari Universitas negeri di Australia yang mengambil jurusan bahasa inggris. Dan kayaknya sekarang dia sudah _trauma_ untuk jadi salah satu guru di sekolah ini.

Pandangan tajam Unohana sensei mampir di seraut wajah yang cuek. Ichigo yang merasa dipandangin menolehkan wajahnya dengan senyuman mengembang. Hal itu tambah membuat urat marah di kepala Unohana sensei muncul semua.

"**KUROSAKI, SEKALI LAGI KAMU MENGACAU DI KELAS BERIKUTNYA AKAN KU HUKUM KAMU!**" bentaknya dengan aura mencekam. Batas kesabarannya sudah habis untuk menangani siswa satu ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inoue turun dari atas meja yang didudukinya. Dimasukkannya ponselnya ke saku roknya. Niatnya untuk merekam hilang. Dihampirinya cowok mungil itu. Gin dan Hisagi yang melihat kedatangan Inoue otomatis menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Hitsugaya memandang Senpainya itu dengan mata memelas. Meminta hal yang direncanakannya ini dihentikan. Sudut bibir Inoue terangkat. Dipegangnya dagu Hitsugaya. Dan di donggakannya ke atas.

"Selamat menikmatinya, cebol!" ujarnya getas. Inoue melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu keluar. Dibelakangnya mengekor Tatsuki dan Chizuru. Hitsugaya tertegun. Begitu ketiga cewek itu hilang dari pandangan. Gin dan Hisagi memulai aktivitasnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau kemana, Ichigo?" tanya Keigo heran. Ichigo melirik teman sebangkunya itu.

"Ke kantin." Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu kelas. Dia sedang nggak _mood_ ikut mata pelajaran selanjutnya. Daripada dibuatnya jadi pasar lagi. Lebih baik dia keluar dari kelasnya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kantin. Menuju salah satu bangku panjang yang paling ujung. Dikeluarkan rokok dari saku celana. Tangan kanannya menjentikkan kearah salah satu penjual di dalam kantin itu.

"_Orange _jus satu," ucapnya sedikit berteriak. Penjual itu mengangguk.

Kantin itu masih belum ada orang. Wajar dong. Soalnya ini belum istirahat. Beda kalau istirahat. Pengunjungnya bisa kayak ada konser nidji. Dihembuskan rokok di bibirnya. Diterawangkan pikirannya. Kembali ke dua tahun lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Flashback 2 tahun lalu…_

_Ichigo POV_

Hari ini aku dinyatakan lulus dari sekolah. Tiga tahun menjadi salah satu siswa di SMP Karakura tidak sia-sia. Banyak yang bersedih karena tidak lulus di ujian akhir.

"Ichigo…," sapa Renji sambil menepuk satu bahuku. Aku menoleh dan menatap teman SMP ku ini. Kami sudah berteman sejak kelas satu. "Kita lulus, _Bro_! Tadi gue dapat telpon dari paman gue. Katanya surat pemberitahuan dari SMA Karakura sudah sampai. Dan gue diterima." Ujarnya dengan semangat.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Dengan begini bakal satu sekolah lagi di SMA sama sobatku yang satu ini.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita panggil anak-anak sekelas untuk ngerayain kelulusan ini?" Aku mengangguk. Renji meringis senang. "Tunggu disini. Biar gue panggil mereka."

Renji berlari masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. Tidak lama kemudian dia membawa teman-teman sekelas ku sambil cengengesan senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang karaoke yang kami tempati ramai sekali. Tawa canda, ejekkan, teriakan, histeris, bercampur jadi satu.

"Ichigo nyanyi dong!" seru salah satu temanku. Aku meringis senang. Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Kuterima _mike_ yang diberikan temanku itu. Kemudian menyanyi duet dengan Renji. Asli. Suara kami berdua cempreng banget. Mereka yang berada di situ cengo sambil melempar kacang yang berada di atas meja.

Tawa lepas keluar dari mulut ku dan Renji. Bukannya malah berhenti karena diejek. Kami malah menyanyi terus. Akhirnya keluar suara mengejek dari semua yang ada disitu.

"GILA CEMPRENG BANGET, _BRO_!"

"Woy! Bisa pecah nih gendang telinga gue,"

"Suara lo berdua buat gue muntah,"

"Buset deh! Pantesan nilai kesenian lo berdua parah banget!"

Suara-suara mengejek itu disambut tawa geli. Aku dan Renji malah tambah cengengesan. Acara itu akhirnya usai jam sembilan malam. Terlalu lama bersenang-senang sampai membuat kami lupa waktu. Semuanya saling berpelukan untuk terakhir kalinya karena hampir semua teman-teman sekelasku yang berbeda sekolah.

Renji melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Setelah dari sini kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Lusa aku akan menjadi murid SMA. Yah…semoga sekolah baru itu menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam pekarangan rumah. Kututup pintu pagar rumahku dan berjalan kearah pintu dengan muka ceria dan bahagia mengingat acara kelulusan tadi. Kubuka pintu rumahku. Kulihat Okasaan berdiri di dekat pintu sambil memakai jaket _cream_ muda. Disampingnya kakinya terletak koper berukuran besar. Aku bingung. Mau kemana Okasaan malam-malam begini.

"Okasaan, mau kemana?" Tanya ku. Kedua keningku mengerut. Okasaan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku. Terlihat bekas air mata di kedua pipinya. Matanya juga sembab.

"Ichigo…jaga dirimu baik-baik. Okasaan hari ini sudah bercerai dengan Otuosanmu…," Ujarnya dengan suara lirih. Aku terperangah. Apa? Bercerai? Ada masalah apa ini sampai bercerai? Kenapa? Padahal selama ini tidak ada perkelahian atau apapun yang terjadi di rumah ini.

Otousan muncul dari ruangan keluarga sambil menghisap rokoknya. Aku dan Okasaan menoleh kearahnya.

"Pergilah Masaki. Aku yang akan urus Ichigo," Ujarnya datar. Aku tertegun. Jadi ini bukan bohongan. "Rumah ini akan kujual dan akan kumasukkan ke tabunganmu Ichigo. Setiap bulan akan ku transfer uang untuk keperluanmu, Ichigo. Mulai besok kau akan tinggal di apartemen yang sudah ku sewa untukmu, Ichigo." Jelasnya padaku kemudian berjalan kearah kamar.

Aku terbelalak lebar. Benarkah ini nyata? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

Kulihat Okasaan berjalan ke pintu keluar sambil menenteng kopernya. Tubuhku kaku. Kenapa suaraku tidak bisa keluar? Kenapa tidak bisa kuhentikan kepergian Okasaanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ku ambil jam beker kecil yang terletak di meja kecil samping tempat tidurku. Jam delapan. Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah kamar mandi di kamarku. Tapi secarik kertas putih diatas meja belajarku membuat langkahku berhenti. Kubuka secarik kertas itu. didalam lipatan itu terdapat sebuah kunci.

'_Ini kunci kamar apartemen mu. Jam sembilan nanti truk yang akan mengangkut barang-barangmu datang. Ottosan sudah sampaikan kepada mereka untuk mengantar di apartemenmu._'

Tulisan ini benar punya Otousan. Jadi kemarin itu bukan mimpi. Kertas itu kuremas sampai tidak berbentuk lagi. Kulangkahkan kakiku pelan kearah kamar mandi. Pandanganku kosong. Aku tersandar di dinding dingin kamar mandi. Kuputar keran shower. Dan terduduk lemas di lantai. Air mengguyuri seluruh badanku. Tanpa terasa air mataku meluncur di kedua pipiku bersama air yang membasahi wajahku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbaring di sofa apartemen baruku. Salah satu apartemen yang lumayan terkenal di Karakura.

Aku bangun dari sofa itu. kuambil topi dan jaket hitamku yang tergantung di samping pintu. Kemudian melangkah keluar dari apartemenku dengan sebuah kunci motor di tanganku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deru motorku kupacu. Motor ini baru saja ku terima tadi dari salah satu asisten Otousan yang mampir ke apartemenku. Kudengar darinya katanya hadiah kelulusan.

Aku semakin melajukan motorku di tengah kemacetan. Masa bodoh dengan umpatan dan makian orang-orang yang melihatku. Memangnya jalan ini nenek moyangmu. Ku bawa motorku ke tempat yang biasa kami sekeluarga pergi berwisata dulu.

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan. Ku parkir motorku. Dan berjalan ke salah satu saung yang mengarah kearah danau. Tempat wisata ini sering dikunjungi oleh kami dulu. Tawa Yuzu dan Karin, Okasaan yang tersenyum bahagia, serta Otousan yang sering berlawak persis para komedian di TV membuatku tersenyum tipis mengingatnya. Tapi hanya sesaat. Karena sekarang tidak akan ada lagi kebersamaan itu. Ku sandarkan punggungku. Dan menatap danau di depanku tanpa ekspresi.

Sia-sia. Apa artinya hidup di dunia ini kalau tidak ada lagi keluarga yang berada di sampingmu. Kau seperti anak kucing yang dibuang. Kuturunkan topiku sedikit. Dan kupakai tudung jaketku. Sesuatu di dalam dadaku berdenyut sakit. Kupejamkan kedua mataku. Kenapa segala hal yang manis dari hidup ini harus berakhir secepat ini?

_Normal POV_

Tanpa disadarinya. Hal ini menjadi luka dihatinya. Ditinggalkan oleh keluarga yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya. Secara tiba-tiba dan tidak bisa di hentikannya. Luka yang akan membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang berbeda selama ini. Apakah para orang tua itu sadar? Sebenarnya yang paling bersedih atas perpisahan kedua suami-istri adalah sang anak. Apakah mereka sadar? Yang terluka karena perceraian itu adalah sang anak. Apakah para orangtua itu menyadarinya?

_End normal POV_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Toushiro, jangan jauh-jauh nanti berbahaya." Ujar salah seorang pengunjung di tempat wisata itu.

Sinar matahari sore yang menyilaukan membuatku harus mengerjapkan kedua mataku. Kutolehkan kepala ke sumber suara tadi. Kulihat seorang pria berumuran tiga puluhan lebih seperti Otousan ku. Rambut putihnya panjang. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ada seorang cowok mungil berambut juga putih jabrik. Sepertinya asyik sekali dengan air danau yang dimainkannya.

"Ayo kita ke pondok sana untuk makan, Toushiro," ajak pria berambut putih panjang itu. Sepertinya cowok mungil itu anaknya. Kulihat cowok mungil itu menggeleng.

"Aku masih mau main disini. Nanti kususul Ottosan." Jawabnya. Pria yang dipanggil Otousannya itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati. Otousan tunggu disana, ya." Cowok mungil itu mengangguk. Kemudian kembali bermain dengan air danau di depannya.

Aku memperhatikan cowok mungil itu. Jadi namanya Toushiro. Tidak ku lepaskan pandanganku darimu. Merasa diperhatikan. Kau membalikkan wajahmu ke belakang. Aku sedikit kaget. Kau langkahkan kakimu kearah saung tempatku duduk. Mata emeraldmu yang besar menatapku.

"Boleh aku istirahat sebentar disini?" tanyamu dengan muka polos.

Ku tatap dirimu dengan muka datar. Tapi di dalam hatiku ada rasa hangat. Begitu di sapa olehmu. "Ya…," ucapku lirih. Kau tersenyum. Dan itu membuatmu semakin manis. Dadaku berdetak cepat. Rasa kesepianku terobati karena kedatanganmu. Terima kasih. Berkat kau. Aku masih bisa merasakan perasaan yang bernama Cinta.

Wajahmu menatap matahari yang tenggelam di balik gunung itu. senyummu kembali merekah. Sepertinya kau menyukai matahari tenggelam ya.

"Jika kita bertemu lagi…Kau akan kubuat menjadi milikku, Toushiro," Gumamku pelan. Merasa aku mengatakan sesuatu. Kau membalikkan wajahmu. Dan menatapku dengan bingung.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Senyum hangat muncul di wajahku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk itu. Kau menatapku dengan pandangan semakin heran. Kupandangi kedua mata emeraldmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi…Toushiro." Ujarku pelan dan sedikit berbisik. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti dapat mendengarnya. Wajahmu memandangku dengan bingung. Ku langkahkan kakiku menjauh dari tempat itu. Jika kita bertemu lagi nanti. Akan ku bawa kau ke tempat pertama kita bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ichigo…?" panggil Renji halus. Aku menatap sobatku. "Tenanglah…gue akan selalu berada di sampingmu terus, _Bro_!"

Aku tersenyum tipis. Terima kasih Renji. Kau memang sobatku. Aku membalas cengengesanmu itu. Pandangan kita tertumbuk di depan gerbang SMA Karakura. Ketika tatapan mata kita bertemu. Seringaian senang terukir di bibir kita. Ternyata pikiran kita sama.

Ayo kita buat sekolah ini menjadi rumah kedua kita.

_End Ichigo POV_

_End flashback…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini pesananmu." Penjual itu mengagetkan Ichigo yang sedang melamun. Ichigo mendelik sedikit kesal. Dirogohnya saku celana dan memberikan uang untuk membayar pesanan itu. Setelah meminum tiga tegukkan. Ichigo melangkah keluar dari kantin. Meninggalkan penjual kantin itu cengo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Inoue, nggak apa-apa tuh cowok cebol? Sepertinya ini sudah keterlaluan." Chizuru bertanya dengan muka cemas. Sebenarnya dia nggak terlalu suka dengan rencana Inoue.

Inoue yang sedang merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin toilet. Menoleh dan menatap temannya. "Kenapa? Kau nggak suka?" kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi menatap Chizuru. Chizuru menarik napas panjang diam-diam. Nggak mau cari masalah dengan teman di sampingnya itu.

"Ruang perpustakaan itu nggak bakalan ada yang datang. Jadi, tuh cowok cebol bakal nggak bisa apa-apa." Senyum licik tercetak di bibir Inoue. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke pintu keluar dengan Chizuru yang berada di belakangnya.

Di salah satu bilik toilet. Ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapan tadi dengan muka cemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kumohon tolong hentikan, Senpai…" kedua mata Hitsugaya berkaca-kaca. Dia nggak mau di lakukan seperti ini lagi. Gin dan Hisagi yang melihat tatapan melas Hitsugaya malah tambah menyeringai. Tampang polos yang mengundang.

"Ck! Posisi seperti ini sangat menyiksa," Hisagi berdecak kesal. "Gin, buka talinya. Kita bawa ke tempat duduk di samping sana." Hisagi menunjuk salah satu tempat duduk bersofa yang terletak di ujung belakang ruangan perpustakaan itu.

Gin melepaskan tali yang mengikat Hitsugaya. Kemudian dituntunnya cowok mungil itu ke tempat duduk yang dimaksud Hisagi tadi. Setelah sampai di tempat duduk itu. Dihempaskannya Hitsugaya ke tempat duduk.

Kedua cowok itu saling pandang. Dihampirinya Hitsugaya. Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba. Gin mencekal kedua tangan Hitsugaya di belakang punggung. Hisagi tidak membuang kesempatan itu. dilepaskannya dasi yang dipakai Hitsugaya. Kemudian satu persatu kancing kemeja Hitsugaya dibuka. Gin juga tidak tinggal diam. Dilepaskannya _blazer_ yang dipakai Hitsugaya. Dan dienyahkan di lantai.

Hitsugaya panik. Yang lalu dia di _rape_ oleh seorang. Sekarang di _rape_ oleh dua orang yang kalau dipikir dengan akal sehat nggak bakal ada tenaga kalau dia melawan.

Hitsugaya bergidik. Lidah Gin menyapu tengkuk belakang lehernya. Dipejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Berharap seseorang menolongnya dari situasi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rangiku chan…," Isane berlari terbirit-birit ke temannya itu. Kedua alis Matsumoto mengerut. Heran.

"Kenapa lo?"

Isane menarik napas panjang. Napasnya terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Tadi waktu gue ke toilet. Gue denger pembicaraan, Orihime senpai…," kepalanya celinggukkan ke kiri-kanan. Suaranya dipelankan agar hanya Matsumoto yang mendengarnya.

Matsumoto terenyak. "Gila lo! Kalau dia sampai tahu bagaimana? Sudah nggak sayang nyawa lo?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu keluar dari mulut Matsumoto. Dia juga celinggukkan kiri-kanan.

Satu jari telunjuk berada di bibir Isane. "Sssh… ini penting. Kalau nggak penting ngapain juga gue nguping,"

"Memangnya ada apa?" suara Matsumoto memelan.

"Hitsugaya san sepertinya dalam bahaya. Dan itu karena perbuatan Orihime senpai," ujar Isane. Nada suaranya mulai panik.

Kedua mata Matsumoto terbelalak lebar.

"Kau tidak salah dengar kan… Isane?" suaranya tercekat.

"Yee… malah meragukan kemampuan ngupingku lagi!" disaat seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya Isane bercanda.

"Lebih baik kita beritahu Yoruichi-sensei."

Isane tersentak kaget.

"Gila lo! Kalau Orihime senpai nanya sama Yoruichi sensei yang beritahu siapa? Bakal nggak selamat hidup kita di sekolah ini mulai besok seperti Hitsugaya-san."

Matsumoto menepuk jidatnya. Sumpah! Dia nggak mau berurusan dengan Senpai-nya yang itu. Terus bagaimana? Masa mau beritahu teman-teman sekelas kalau Hitsugaya dalam bahaya. Pasti mereka pada nggak mau. Pasti mereka bakal bilang, 'Gomen! Gue masih mau hidup tentram di sekolah ini.'

Terus bagaimana? apa yg harus mereka berdua lakukan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, School life**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya ; _slight _Renji x Ichigo**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, maleXmale, Don't like Don't read!_**

**Summary : **Kurosaki Ichigo, nama paling TOP di SMA Karakura. Paling terkenal membuat biang onar di sekolahnya. Hitsugaya Toushiro, siswa baru yang masuk di SMA Karakura tersebut. Ichigo merasa tertarik dengan perlawanan Hitsugaya padanya. Ternyata Ichigo pernah bertemu dengan Hitsugaya dua tahun yang lalu. Kedekatan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya membuat Inoue, penggemar Ichigo di sekolah akhirnya turun tangan. Inoue menyuruh kedua temannya, Gin dan Hisagi untuk me-_rape_ Hitsugaya. Bagaimana nasib Hitsugaya?

**.**

**Sebagian besar ide cerita diambil dari novel Jingga dan Senja karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

_Request_ **Ami de Aeterna**, _enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**New School**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Isane…," panggil Matsumoto lirih. Isane menoleh. "Bagaimana kalau kita beritahu Kurosaki senpai…?"

Kedua mata Isane terbelalak lebar. "Kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu, Rangiku chan?" Matsumoto mengangguk. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar Hitsugaya bisa tertolong.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita temui Kurosaki senpai."

"Sepertinya rencana kalian berdua menarik. Boleh ku tahu…?" suara seseorang membuat kedua cewek itu tersentak kaget. Keringat dingin meluncur di dahi mereka. Dengan gerakan lambat. Dibalikkannya kepala mereka kearah belakang sambil menggigit bibir bawah.

Inoue melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil tersenyum sangat licik. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua juga ingin merasakan hal yang sama seperti teman cebol kalian itu," ujar Inoue. Nada suaranya terdengar memprovokasi. Cewek itu mendengus kesal. "Ikut gue!"

Kedua cewek itu menelan ludah paksa. Niatnya mau menolong Hitsugaya malah ketahuan oleh orang yang tidak diinginkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gue antar lo pulang, _Bro_!" Renji menepuk satu bahu Ichigo. Ichigo menggeleng pelan.

"Gue bisa pulang sendiri," ucapnya pelan. Wajahnya memucat. Semalam dia nggak bisa tidur. Akibatnya tubuhnya mulai demam.

Renji berdecak. "Muka lo pucat kayak kain putih begitu. Entar sementara bawa motor lo di jalan malah nabrak sembarang lagi," ditariknya lengan Ichigo sedikit paksa. "Ayo! Entar gue nyuruh anak-anak yang lain ngantar motor lo!"

Ichigo mengangguk lemah. Kedua matanya mulai terasa panas. Kayaknya bakal demam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masuk!"

Matsumoto dan Isane terjerembap ke lantai. Tatsuki dan Chizuru berdiri di depan pintu dengan seringaian licik.

"Gue lagi berbaik hati hari ini. jadi sebagai hukumannya kalian berdua bakal gue kurung disini!" kata Inoue dengan nada ringan. Kedua cewek itu _sweatdrop_. "Kunci pintunya, Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki mengangguk. Kemudian mengunci pintu itu dari luar. Kemudian ketiga cewek itu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan senyum kemenangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Renji melirik kaca spion motornya. Dilihatnya Ichigo sedang membaringkan kepalanya dibahunya.

Demamnya tambah tinggi lagi. Ck! Gumam Renji dalam hati.

"Ichigo pegangan erat. Gue bakal ngebut ke apartemen lo nih!" serunya. Ichigo mengangguk. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Renji.

Renji menggengam pergelangan tangan kanan Ichigo dengan tangan kirinya. Ditahannya agar nanti Ichigo tidak jatuh. Kemudian dengan cepat dilarikan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Orihime, sepertinya tadi kulihat Renji dan Ichigo pergi dari sekolah ini. mungkin mereka berdua bolos." Tatsuki memberitahu temannya itu tentang hal yang dilihatnya tadi. Sudah jadi makan sehari-hari melihat kedua siswa bermasalah itu sering bolos. Tapi, tidak bagi Inoue. Dalam hati dia bersyukur. Itu artinya cowok cebol itu nggak bakal ditemui Ichigo. Senyum licik tercetak dibibirnya. Rencananya berhasil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rangiku chan…," panggil Isane lirih. Matsumoto menoleh ke temannya. Di kedua ujung matanya ada bekas air mata. "Kau menangis…?"

Matsumoto menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Dipeluknya Isane dengan tiba-tiba. "Hiks…Padahal kita ini teman Hitsugaya kun. Tapi kenapa…hiks…kita tidak bisa menolongnya…" isakan tangis keluar dari bibir Matsumoto. Kedua airmatanya melucur deras. Isane juga mulai menangis. Walaupun ingin ditahannya. Tapi tetap saja air matanya jatuh.

Kedua cewek itu menangis terisak-isak karena nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan kondisi teman mereka yang sekarang nggak tahu sedang diapakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gue panggilin lo dokter ya, Ichigo…" kata Renji setelah melihat panas Ichigo dengan thermometer yang diukurnya tadi. Mukanya kelihatan cemas.

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. "Nggak usah. Gue cuma butuh istirahat doang." Ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

Renji mengaruk belakang lehernya. "Kalau begitu gue ke supermarket dulu beliin lo makanan. Lo pasti belum makan kan tadi di sekolah?"

Ichigo mengangguk pelan.

"Gue bakal balik secepatnya, _bro_!" ditinggalkannya Ichigo yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ichigo, makan dulu nih!" Renji mengulurkan makanan di hadapan Ichigo. Ichigo bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bersandar. diterimannya makanan itu dengan kepala yang berat karena pusing. "Mau gue suapin?" tawar Renji halus. Ichigo menggeleng pelan.

"_Thanks_. Gue bisa makan sendiri,"

"Ok. Gue ambilin lo minum." Ichigo mengangguk. Kemudian menyuapkan makan ke mulutnya.

Begitu keluar dari kamar Ichigo. Renji mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Dikontaknya salah satu nama. Kemudian ditempelkannya ponsel di telinga sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Ya?" sahut suara diseberang.

"Keigo, tolong lo cek si cowok cebol itu di kelasnya. Dia ada masuk atau tidak,"

"Maksud lo si Hitsugaya Toushiro itu?"

"Ya!"

"Ok! Entar gue telepon." Pembicaraan terputus. Renji menuangkan air di gelas. Tidak sampai lima menit. Ponselnya berdering panggilan masuk.

"Bagaimana?"

"Gue tanya ke teman sekelasnya. Katanya nggak masuk dari jam pertama," lapor Keigo.

Renji mengangguk paham. Cowok mungil itu nggak masuk ke kelasnya sejak dibawanya ke hadapan Ichigo tadi. Jadi mungkin dia sudah pulang. "Ok! _Thanks, Bro_!"

"Yup! Bagaimana keadaan Ichigo?"

"Demamnya tambah tinggi,"

"Kenapa nggak bawa ke dokter?" suara Keigo terdengar khawatir.

"Nggak mau. Katanya cuma pengen istirahat,"

"Dasar keras kepala si Ichigo,"

"Oke! Entar gue kabarin kalau keadaannya sudah baikkan." Obrolan itu berakhir. Renji melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar Ichigo sambil membawa gelas yang diisi air tadi.

Begitu sampai dikamar. Dilihatnya Ichigo sedang menyuapkan makanan di mulutnya. Renji meletakkan gelas di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Kemudian duduk di kursinya.

"Tadi, gue telpon Keigo suruh lihatin tuh cowok cebol. Dia nggak masuk kelas sejak jam pertama. Mungkin sudah pulang," ujar Renji panjang lebar. Ichigo tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"_Thanks, man_!"

Renji mengangguk. Kedua alisnya mengerut melihat Ichigo berhenti menyuapkan makanannya. "Kenapa?"

"Perasaan gue nggak enak sejak tadi," Ichigo menaruh makanan itu di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Diambilnya gelas yang berisi air putih itu.

"Nggak enak bagaimana? Mau ke dokter saja nih?" Tanya Renji dengan pandangan khawatir. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Gue merasa Toushiro sedang berada dalam masalah," diminumnya air itu tiga tegukkan. "Waktu gue tidur sejenak tadi,"

"Perasaan lo saja. Dia sekarang aman dirumahnya. Pasti!" Renji mencoba meyakinkan sobatnya itu. Ichigo tersenyum. Tapi perasaannya semakin tambah cemas dengan keadaan Hitsugaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu dikelas sepuluh A ada tiga orang siswa yang tidak masuk dikelas.

Matsumoto Rangiku dan Isane Kotetsu. Kemarin baru ditemukan oleh penjaga sekolah sekitaran jam tujuh lewat di ruangan yang tidak terpakai. Kedua cewek itu sungguh berterima kasih dengan penjaga sekolah itu.

Hitsugaya Toushiro. _Trauma _dan _shock_ dengan kejadian yang ditimpanya kemarin. Cowok mungil ini baru sampai dirumah sekitar jam lima sore. Itupun dengan langkah gontai begitu keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan yang menjadi TKP dirinya di _rape_. Sungguh malang nasibmu.

Yoruichi sensei mengabsen satu persatu anak didiknya itu. Tadi dia mendapat kabar dari kedua siswi cewek yang tidak masuk itu. Juga Hitsugaya yang member kabar tidak dapat masuk hari ini. Yoruichi ssensei sedikit khawatir dengan suara parau Hitsugaya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menimpa cowok mungil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lo sudah nggak apa-apa, Ichigo?" Renji bertanya heran. Ajaib. Sakit Ichigo hanya satu hari. Sekarang sobatnya sudah terlihat segar bugar kayak kemarin-kemarin.

"He-eh! _Thanks_ ya. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Renji," ujar Ichigo dengan rasa terima kasih. Digantinya baju yang dipakainya dengan seragam sekolah.

Renji tersenyum tipis. "Itulah gunanya teman, _bro_!"

Ichigo meringis senang. Sobatnya ini memang _is the best_. "Ayo! Kita ramaikan lagi sekolah kita itu."

"Sip!"

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari apartemen itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Inoue, tadi gue ke kelas tuh cowok cebol. Kayaknya dia nggak masuk. Kedua cewek itu juga nggak masuk," lapor Chizuru.

"Bodo amat. Ngapain juga mikirin mereka," jawab Inoue enteng.

"Maksud Chizuru, bagaimana kalau Ichigo sampai tahu kalau cowok cebol itu nggak masuk karena di _rape_ oleh kedua teman cowok kita. Bisa bahaya kita nih," sahut Tatsuki lumayan panik. Chizuru membenarkan ucapan Tatsuki itu. Memang itu yang sekarang ada dipikirannya.

"Lo berdua penakut banget sih. Hal itu mana mungkin ketahuan, Kurosaki-kun," jawab Inoue ringan. "Ayo. Kita masuk ke kelas." Ajaknya. Kedua cewek itu mengangguk. Kemudian mengikuti Inoue ke kelas.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu ada seseorang yang memegang HP-nya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Raungan mesin motor membuat orang-orang yang berdiri dekat gerbang dan area sekolah cepat-cepat menepi. Ichigo dan Renji memacu motor mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Begitu sampai di dalam area sekolah kedua motor itu meraung-raungkan motornya. Tak ayal para siswa yang berada disitu menutup telinga karena suara motor yang berisik itu. Setelah puas memeriahkan suasana di sekolah itu. Keduanya memarkirkan motornya.

"Huuf…akhirnya sampai juga," Renji melepaskan helm yang dipakainya. "Gila! Kejar-kejaran dengan polisi lalu lintas tadi boleh juga," kekehan geli langsung keluar dari mulutnya.

Ichigo meringis geli. Mereka tadi habis dikejar-kejar seperti film barat _action_. Dan jangan kaget _readers_ itu sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari mereka.

"Ichigooo~~!" seru Keigo dari arah koridor. Dihampirinya Ichigo dan Renji yang masih nangkring diatas motor. Begitu sampai di hadapan kedua cowok itu. Keigo menarik napas panjang-panjang. "Ada info yang perlu lo ketahui Ichigo. Penting dan _surprise_!" katanya dengan semangat tinggi. Ichigo dan Renji tentu saja penasaran dengan info yang dibawakan Keigo. Keigo menatap Ichigo dalam-dalam. Info-nya ini pasti bakal jadi tontonan _live_ lagi di sekolahnya. Tapi harus diberitahunya. Karena ini sudah _alert_.

"Tuh cowok yang bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro, kemarin sebenarnya belum pulang," Ichigo dan Renji terkesiap.

"Ada apa dengan, Toushiro?" Tanya Ichigo. Keigo menelan ludah. Ditatapnya Renji dan Ichigo bergulir.

"Dia…di _rape_ oleh kedua teman Inoue," ujarnya dengan nada suara pelan.

Kedua mata Ichigo dan Renji terbelalak lebar.

"APA?" desis Ichigo tajam.

"Keigo, jangan asal bicara dong!" sahut Renji masih belum yakin. Keigo mengeluarkan HP dari saku celananya. Diutak-atiknya sesuatu. Kemudian dihadapkan kearah kedua cowok itu.

"_Bagaimana kalau Ichigo sampai tahu kalau cowok cebol itu nggak masuk karena di rape oleh kedua teman cowok kita. Bisa bahaya kita nih,"_

"_Lo berdua penakut banget sih. Hal itu mana mungkin ketahuan, Kurosaki-kun,"_

Suara terakhir itu Ichigo hafal persis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Inoue. Kedua giginya bergemeretak marah. Dilarikan kakinya seperti orang kesetanan ke kelas Inoue.

"Hoy, Ichigo!" seru Renji. Disusulnya Ichigo dengan Keigo yang mengekor dibelakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Napas Ichigo memburu begitu sampai di depan pintu kelas Inoue. Dibukanya pintu kelas itu dengan kasar. Dan disapunya kelas itu mencari sang target. Pandangannya tertumbuk di ketiga cewek yang duduk di samping jendela sambil tertawa-tawa geli membicarakan sesuatu. Mata cokelatnya berkilat melihat Inoue. Rahangnya mengatup keras.

Merasa ditatap seseorang. Inoue melirik ke pintu kelas. "Ah! Kurosaki...,"

Sebuah benda yang lumayan besar melesat cepat disamping kanan Inoue.

**PRAAANG!**

Jendela dibelakang Inoue pecah berkeping-keping. Ketiga cewek itu menjerit tertahan sambil berusaha menyingkir dari serpihan kaca yang pecah itu. Semua penghuni di kelas itu menatap tidak percaya. Ternyata Ichigo melempar helm yang dibawanya kearah cewek berambut panjang itu. Sayang dibuatnya meleset. Ketiga cewek itu _sweatdrop_. Ichigo menghampiri ketiga cewek itu dengan langkah lebar. Dengan satu cengkraman. Ichigo menarik kerah depan Inoue mendekat kearahnya. Tatapan nyalang Ichigo membuat Inoue ketakutan (A/N: bisa _readers_ lihat tatapan takut Inoue di komik Bleach 32. Disitu Inoue kan ketakutan melihat Ichigo bertopeng hollow).

"**APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TOUSHIRO, INOUE?**" bentaknya persis di depan muka cewek itu. Tangan kirinya yang mencengkram kerah Inoue semakin menguat.

"**JAWAB ATAU GUE BUAT WAJAH LO JADI HANCUR!"** serunya keki dengan keterdiaman Inoue. Inoue masih bungkam. Dan itu membuat Ichigo menggeram marah. "**LO NANTANG! OKE!"** tangan kanan Ichigo yang bebas mengepal kuat-kuat. Dilayangkan tangannya kearah wajah Inoue. Cewek itu menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Semua yang ada di kelas nggak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Takut tonjokkan Ichigo juga melayang ke wajah mereka.

"**ICHIGO, LO GILA! DIA CEWEK!" **seru Renji. Dengan langkah cepat dihampirinya Ichigo yang melayangkan tangannya. Tepat lima senti dari pipi Inoue, tangan kanan Ichigo ditahan Renji dan dicekalnya dibelakang punggung.

"**BRENGSEK! LEPASIN GUE, RENJI!" **bentaknya getas.

"Tenangin diri lo, _Bro_! Sikapmu sudah kelewatan!"

"**TUH CEWEK YANG SUDAH KELEWATAN. LEPASIN!"** tangan kirinya yang mencengkram kerah Inoue juga dicekal Renji ke belakang. Tatsuki dan Chizuru langsung menghampiri Inoue. Diapitnya cewek berambut panjang itu disamping kiri-kanan. Rontaan Ichigo semakin keras. Renji hampir kewalahan menangangi sobatnya itu. Terpaksa harus pakai cara kasar untuk menenangkan sobatnya ini. Didorongnya tubuh Ichigo di bangku terdekat dan ditonjoknya pipi kiri Ichigo lumayan keras. Ichigo terkesima. Tapi dampak yang lebih hebat terlihat dari penghuni di kelas itu.

"Tenangkan diri lo, Ichigo," ujar Renji pelan.

Ichigo mulai meredahkan emosinya. Ditutupnya kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Kemudian meramas rambutnya kuat-kuat.

**BUAAAK!**

Meja disamping Ichigo dipukulnya dengan keras. Semuanya tersentak kaget. Diangkat tubuhnya dari bangku. Pandangannya langsung mampir diwajah Inoue yang memucat seperti kain putih.

"Lo bertiga bakal gue urus sebentar siang. Jangan kalian pikir bisa lari. Bakal gue kejar sampai kemanapun." Desis Ichigo tajam. Ditatapnya satu persatu wajah ketiga cewek itu. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu.

"Ichigooo... gue sudah dapat alamat rumah si Hitsugaya nih!" ucap Keigo yang baru masuk ke kelas itu.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. "_Thanks, Man_!" serunya.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya sedikit berlari ke tempat parkir motornya. Unohana sensei dan Nanao sensei yang melihat Ichigo sudah menaiki motornya kontan berwajah marah.

"**MAU KEMANA KAU, KUROSAKI?"** bentak Unohana sensei murka. Ichigo menoleh sekilas kearah dua guru yang berdiri di koridor itu. Dipacunya motornya kearah gerbang. Meninggalkan raungan mesin motornya yang memecah gendang telinga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Motor Ichigo berhenti di salah satu rumah lumayan besar di kompleks perumahan. Ditatapnya nomor rumah yang berangka 10 itu. Pagar rumah itu lumayan tinggi. Suasana rumah itu terlihat sepi. Ichigo memegang gembok yang mengunci pagar itu. Dipegangnya besi pagar itu. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat dilompatinya pagar rumah itu. Hal ini sudah biasa. Tembok-tembok di sekolahnya sudah biasa dipanjantnya bersama komplotannya. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu rumah itu. Ditekannya bel rumah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya terbaring lesu di tempat tidurnya. Kejadian kemarin membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Dia sudah berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi bayangan kedua cowok yang me-_rape_-nya itu terbayang-bayang. Otousannya sekarang berada di luar kota sedang mengurusi pekerjaan. Hitsugaya tidak berani memberitahu kejadian yang ditimpanya itu. Padahal dia sedang butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya.

Bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Hitsugaya bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Kedua alisnya mengerut heran. Pintu pagar kan dikuncinya. Kenapa bisa ada orang yang menekan bel.

Mungkin Otousan. Gumamnya dalam hati. Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar sambil tertatih-tatih. Selangkangannya masih sakit akibat kejadian kemarin.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu. Hitsugaya memutar kunci pintu itu. "Ohayou Otou…" kalimatnya terhenti. Kedua mata emeraldnya terbelalak lebar tidak percaya. Yang berdiri di balik pintu bukan Otousannya. Tapi siswa paling bermasalah di sekolahnya, Kurosaki Ichigo. Refleks ditutupnya kembali daun pintu itu. Tapi kalah cepat karena Ichigo menahannya hanya dengan satu tangan. Begitu Ichigo masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Hitsugaya tergelak panik. Kakinya berusaha lari dari hadapan cowok itu, sayangnya Ichigo menahan lengannya dan menarik tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya.

"Maaf Toushiro…maaf…," dipeluknya Hitsugaya kuat-kuat. Seakan cowok mungil itu akan menghilang. Hitsugaya bingung, heran, tidak percaya dan macam-macam ekspresi yang muncul diwajahnya. Tapi di satu sisi dia sangat berterima kasih dengan kedatangan Ichigo. Dengan begini dia nggak sendirian lagi di rumahnya.

"Kurosaki senpai…saya nggak bisa bernafas kalau dipeluk kencang seperti ini," ujar Hitsugaya pelan sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Ichigo. Ichigo melonggarkan pelukannya. Dibawanya cowok mungil itu kearah sofa ruang tamu.

"Apa benar kemarin kau di _rape_ oleh kedua teman Inoue, Toushiro?" Tanya Ichigo dengan tatapan cemas.

Hitsugaya mendonggakan kepalanya keatas menatap Ichigo. Dianggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Ya,"

Satu jawaban itu langsung membuat emosi Ichigo kembali lagi. "Siapa kedua orang yang me-_rape_-mu itu?" tanyanya dengan emosi yang hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"Nama mereka kalau tidak salah…Gin dan Hisagi," kedua mata emeraldnya terlihat lapisan bening. Air mata sudah terkumpul di kelopak matanya. Jika mengingat kejadian kemarin, dadanya berdenyut sakit. Tidak ada yang menolongnya. Air mata meluncur di kedua pipinya. Ditundukkan kepalanya. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Ichigo yang melihat itu mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Dikeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Dan dikontaknya Renji.

"Ada apa, _Bro_?" ujar suara diseberang.

"Bawa Gin dan Hisagi ke tempat biasa. Bakal gue hajar kedua bajingan itu," desis Ichigo keki.

"Ok! Mau kita-kita kasih salam ke dua orang itu?"

"Jangan sampai pingsan. Karena gue yang bakal remukkin mereka,"

"Sip! Akan ku lakukan perintahmu, _Bro_!"

Pembicaraan itu berakhir. Ichigo mendonggakkan wajah Hitsugaya keatas. Dihapusnya air mata diwajah cowok itu dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur karena mengingat hal itu?" Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu tidurlah. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan berada di sampingmu, Toushiro." Ucap Ichigo lembut. Dielusnya kepala Hitsugaya yang bersandar di dadanya. Dikecupnya lembut kening cowok mungil itu. Baru kali ini Hitsugaya merasa nyaman dan aman berada di pelukan Ichigo. Biasanya dia nggak mau mendekati cowok itu. Tapi kali ini beda. Sikap Ichigo beda dengan yang ditemuinya di sekolah. Kedua mata emeraldnya mulai terpejam mengantuk. Dalam sekejap Hitsugaya terlelap di pelukan Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dengan hati-hati. Di bawanya dengan _bridal style_ tubuh Hitsugaya kearah kamar. Begitu sampai di tempat tidur diselumutinya. Wajah Hitsugaya yang sedang tertidur sangat manis. Dielusnya rambut putih itu dengan lembut. Mata cokelatnya tertumbuk di leher Hitsugaya. Dilepaskan dua kancing kemeja paling atas yang dipakai cowok itu. Ichigo terpana dengan yang dilihatnya. Sepanjang leher Hitsugaya ada banyak bekas _kissmark_ yang sudah pasti ulah kedua cowok brengsek itu. Ichigo menggeram marah. Dikaitkan kembali kancing yang dibukanya itu. Orang-orang brengsek itu memang pantas diberi hukuman, umpatnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit chapter 9 ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M  
**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, School life**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, maleXmale, Don't like Don't read!_**

**Summary : **Kurosaki Ichigo, nama paling TOP di SMA Karakura. Paling terkenal membuat biang onar di sekolahnya. Hitsugaya Toushiro, siswa baru yang masuk di SMA Karakura tersebut. Ichigo merasa tertarik dengan perlawanan Hitsugaya padanya. Ternyata Ichigo pernah bertemu dengan Hitsugaya dua tahun yang lalu. Kedekatan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya membuat Inoue, penggemar Ichigo di sekolah akhirnya turun tangan. Inoue menyuruh kedua temannya, Gin dan Hisagi untuk me-_rape_ Hitsugaya. Ichigo yang mengetahui bahwa Hitsugaya di _rape_. Akhirnya mendatangi Inoue dan kedua temannya (Hisagi dan Gin) untuk memberi pelajaran.

**.**

**A/N : **Banyak kata-kata dan tindakan kasar di chapter 10 ini.

**.**

**Sebagian besar ide cerita diambil dari novel Jingga dan Senja karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

_Request_ **Ami de Aeterna**, _enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**New School**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Gue nggak nyangka. Tubuh cowok mungil itu enak juga. Benarkan, Gin?" Tanya Hisagi. Gin mengangguk dengan seringaian di bibirnya. Kedua cowok ini sedang nongkrong di pinggir jalan dengan motor mereka. Hisapan rokok keluar dari mulut Hisagi. Sudah hampir satu jam keduanya disitu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita balapan sampai di perempatan di ujung jalan sana, Gin?" tantang Hisagi.

"Taruhannya?" Gin mengangkat kedua alisnya. Hisagi menyeringai. Kalau mereka sedang nggak ada kerjaan. Ya begini nih. Balapan dan taruhan.

"Seperti biasa."

"Baiklah."

Bersamaan dengan itu mesin motor keduanya menggerung. Detik berikutnya kedua motor itu melaju dengan kencang. Jalan yang sepi itu tambah membuat keduanya memacu motor. Raungan-raungan mesin motor membuat keduanya tambah semangat. Hisagi memimpin satu meter di depan. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Gin menyusul. Keduanya setara. Tapi begitu Hisagi menambah gasnya. Motornya akhirnya meninggalkan Gin dibelakang. Tinggal tiga puluh meter sampai di tempat _finish_. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang muncul tiga motor yang tidak mereka kenal. Salah satu motor dengan kecepatan tinggi menyusul Hisagi. Hisagi kaget. Itu bukan motor Gin. Begitu pula dengan Gin. Kedua motor mengurungnya di kedua sisi.

Hisagi yang masih belum bisa menelan keterkejutannya di kagetkan lagi dengan sebuah kaki yang menendang badan motornya dari samping. Seketika motornya oleng hebat. Hisagi tidak bisa mengendalikan kemudinya. Hingga motornya menabrak sebuah pohon dipinggir jalan dan dia terlempar dari motornya. Gin tersentak melihat kondisi Hisagi yang terkapar di jalan aspal. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa posisinya juga akan sama dengan Hisagi. Kedua motor yang menggurungnya melambatkan kecepatan. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba. Kedua pengendara motor itu menendang motornya dari belakang. Motor yang dibawa Gin akhirnya oleng juga. Cowok berambut putih perak itu terlempar dari jok motornya. Punggungnya membentur keras aspal. Sedangkan motornya tetap melaju kencang dengan posisi rebah. Percikan api kecil terlihat dari motornya yang juga membentur aspal.

Ketiga motor itu berhenti. Ditepikan motor mereka. Dan membuka helm yang menutup wajah mereka. Renji, Chad dan Ikakku memandang kedua cowok yang terkapar dijalan. Renji mendekati Hisagi. Sedangkan Ikakku dan Chad mendekati Gin yang terkapar ditengah jalan. Renji melepaskan helm yang dipakai Hisagi. Cowok bertato 69 di pipi itu menatapnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Darah segar mengalir dari dahinya. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena kejadian yang ditimpanya.

"Ka—u… Aba—ra..i…" ucap Hisagi. Suaranya tercekat. Renji menyeringai.

"Lo kaget? Tapi masih ada _surprise_ lagi untuk lo," Kata Renji dengan nada tajam.

"Dasar lembek. Baru dikasih salam begini saja sudah KO," bentak Ikakku sambil mencengkram kerah baju Gin. Cowok berambut putih perak itu mengerang. Sekujur punggungnya berdenyut sakit karena tadi membentur aspal dengan keras. Renji menoleh dan menatap Ikakku dan Chad yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Jangan dibuat pingsan, _Bro_! Nanti Ichigo sendiri yang turun tangan," teriak Renji. Hisagi dan Gin yang mendengar nama Ichigo langsung tersentak kaget. Kedua mata Renji mampir di wajah Hisagi. "Kalian berdua sudah melanggar salah satu teritori Ichigo. Dan _well_…sepertinya kalian akan mendapat konsekuensinya." Desis Renji penuh penekanan. Gin dan Hisagi menelan ludah susah payah. Bisa dipastikan. Setelah ini mereka berdua akan masuk UGD karena amukan Ichigo.

Sebuah mobil BMW warna hitam pekat berhenti di tempat itu. Kaca mobil itu turun. Dan dari dalam mobil muncul wajah Keigo.

"Hei~ cepat masukkan kedua orang itu!" seru Keigo sambil melambaikan tangan. Renji menyeringai. Jongos a.k.a Keigo ini memang sangat berguna.

"Berdiri!" bentak Renji. Mau tidak mau Hisagi berdiri. Kemudian mengikuti instruksi Renji. Begitu pula dengan Gin. Renji membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Eh! Siapa nyuruh masukkin mereka disitu?" jerit Keigo. Dahi Renji mengernyit heran.

"Lha terus masukkin dimana kalau bukan disini?" Tanya Renji.

"Di bagasi, _Man_! Enak benar mereka berdua. Kirain ini taksi apa?" jawab Keigo enteng. Renji bersiul pelan. Kemudian kekehan geli keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mizuiro, buka bagasi belakang!" Keigo menoleh ke kursi pengemudi. Dan ternyata mobil BMW ini milik Mizuiro. Salah satu sobat karib Keigo. _Well_…Mizuiro itu anak orang kaya gitu loh. Salah satu komplotan setia Ichigo.

Pintu bagasi belakang terbuka. Renji memasukkan Hisagi. Disusul Gin. Kemudian ditutupnya.

"Di tempat biasakan?" Keigo memastikan tempat tujuannya. Renji mengangguk.

"Disana sudah ada anak-anak yang lain. Nanti kita-kita menyusul." Ujarnya. Keigo mengangguk paham. Mobil itu akhirnya melaju pergi dari situ.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngh…"

Igauan Hitsugaya membuat Ichigo yang berdiri di depan jendela balkon menoleh. Cowok mungil itu membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Suasana kamarnya yang remang-remang membuatnya harus mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Diluar hujan turun dengan deras. Diedarkan pandangannya dan matanya tertumbuk pada satu sosok yang berdiri di dekat jendela. Ichigo menghampiri cowok mungil itu dan duduk disamping tempat tidur.

"Kau sudah bangun, Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan. Diam-diam Ichigo menarik napas lega.

"Sudah ya. Gue pergi du…" kalimat Ichigo terpotong. Kedua tangan kecil memeluk lengan kanannya. Ichigo terpana.

"_Arigatou_…Tapi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, Kurosaki senpai," ucap Hitsugaya. Didonggakkan kepalanya menatap Ichigo. Keduanya saling tatap dalam diam.

"Maaf… gue ada urusan…" ujar Ichigo lirih. Hitsugaya sedikit kaget. Tapi tidak kentara. Dilepaskan kedua tangannya yang memeluk lengan Ichigo. Suara hujan diluar tambah membuat suasana di dalam kamar itu hening. Ichigo menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Dirogohnya saku celananya. Kemudian mengulurkan HP-nya di depan cowok mungil itu.

"Ketik nomor telpon lo," kata Ichigo. Hitsugaya tertegun. Tapi segera diterimanya HP itu dan diketiknya nomor teleponnya. Ichigo menerima HP-nya lagi. Dilihatnya beberapa angka yang ditulis Hitsugaya di layar HP. Kemudian ditekan tombol memanggil. Deringan HP Hitsugaya berbunyi nyaring. Cowok mungil itu menoleh dan mengambil HP-nya yang terletak di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Tidak lama kemudian panggilan masuk itu berhenti.

"Itu nomor HP gue. Kalau ada apa-apa telpon saja disitu," Hitsugaya mengangguk. Pipinya diselimuti semburat merah. Untung suasana agak gelap.

"Toushiro…" panggil Ichigo. Cowok mungil itu menoleh dan menatap Ichigo. "Maaf kalau selama ini gue selalu bertindak kasar sama lo." Ujarnya dengan nada lembut. Hitsugaya terpana. Tidak menyangka dengan apa yang didengarnya. Suara Ichigo membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Anu…kau tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki senpai?" tanyanya gagap. Jujur. Dia agak kaget mendengar kalimat tadi. Ichigo tersenyum. Memang aneh banget kalau _image_-nya yang biasa kasar dan selalu melakukan apa yang diinginkannya berubah menjadi lembut seperti ini.

Ichigo merendahkan wajahnya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat kedua mata emerald Hitsugaya. Seperti tersihir, Hitsugaya juga menatap kedua mata cokelat Ichigo. Jarak wajah yang hanya sepuluh senti itu akhirnya dihilangkan Ichigo. Dikecupnya bibir mungil Hitsugaya lembut. Kemudian didekatkan bibirnya di telinga kiri Hitsugaya.

"Panggil saja, Kurosaki." Bisiknya lembut. Hitsugaya _blushing_. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Mati-matian Hitsugaya menahan malu. Apa benar ini siswa paling bermasalah yang dikenalnya di sekolah? Batinnya dalam hati.

Ichigo mengangkat tubuhnya. Ditatapnya Hitsugaya dengan senyum lembut. "Sudah ya." Ucapnya. Kemudian dilangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang masih tercengang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dering SMS membuat Renji kaget. Dirogohnya saku celananya. Dan dibacanya SMS itu.

_Gue sedang di perjalanan menuju ke sana._

Satu SMS singkat dari Ichigo membuat Renji menyeringai. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke depan. Menatap komplotan teman-temannya yang sedang asyik menghajar Gin dan Hisagi.

"Bro!" serunya keras. Semuanya menoleh ke Renji yang sedang bersandar di dinding. "Sudah cukup. Ichigo sudah di perjalanan kemari." Ujarnya. Wajah-wajah menyeringai tampak di kerumunan itu. Dilepaskan Gin dan Hisagi yang terduduk lemas di lantai. Kemudian berjalan di posisi masing-masing menunggu sang pemimpin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana ini Orihime? Ichigo pasti akan datang membalas perlakuan yang kita lakukan pada cowok mungil itu," jerit Chizuru tegang dan panik.

"Walau gue jago karate. Tapi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Ichigo dan komplotannya. Jujur. Gue angkat tangan, Inoue." Kali ini Tatsuki yang mengajukan pendapatnya. Inoue hanya diam. Tapi dalam hati dia juga panik dan tegang. Baru kali itu dilihatnya tatapan membunuh Ichigo di sekolah tadi. Ditatapnya kedua teman ceweknya itu bergulir. Rasa takut mulai merajali pikirannya. Akhirnya tindakannya mendapat karma.

"Gue juga nggak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tatsuki…Chizuru." kata Inoue dengan suara pelan dan pasrah. Suasana hujan diluar tambah membuat suasana di kamar Inoue digelayuti oleh perasaan takut. Ketiga cewek itu terdiam bungkam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo menghentikan motornya di depan bangunan tua yang tidak terpakai. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah yang lumayan besar itu. Kedua temannya yang duduk di teras menoleh dan menatap Ichigo. Sekujur tubuh Ichigo basah kuyup karena hujan.

"Mereka berdua di dalam, Ichigo," kata Ikakku.

"Bajumu basah kuyup. Nanti sakit lho, Ichigo." Sahut yumichika. Cowok yang agak bencong ini entah kenapa bisa jadi salah satu komplotan Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu besar yang sudah agak bobrok itu. Dibukanya pintu itu. Pandangannya langsung tertuju kedua cowok yang terkulai lemas di lantai. Ikakku dan Yumichika menutup pintu itu. kemudian berdiri di posisi mereka. Semua pandangan tertuju kearah Ichigo.

Ichigo mendekati kedua cowok itu dengan langkah tenang. Dilepaskan jaket hitamnya yang basah. Dan dijatuhkan di lantai. Begitu tinggal dua langkah. Ichigo berhenti. Dijongkokkan tubuhnya agar setara dengan kedua cowok itu. Rahang Ichigo mengatup keras. Emosinya kembali menyulut. Dan dengan tiba-tiba dicengkramnya kerah baju kedua cowok itu. Diangkatnya tubuhnya. Sehingga kedua cowok itu juga terangkat. Kedua tangan Ichigo yang mencengkram kerah keduanya menguat. Suasana disitu semakin mencengkam. Mata-mata disitu menanti tindakan Ichigo selanjutnya.

"Siapa yang menghajar kedua cowok ini tadi?" Ichigo bertanya tanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gin dan Hisagi. Serempak tangan-tangan berada diatas. Ichigo menyapu seluruh ruangan itu. Hampir semua komplotannya mengangkat tangan. Hanya satu orang yang tidak. Kedua alisnya terangkat menatap Renji yang bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Kenapa?"

Satu kalimat tanya Ichigo itu sudah membuat Renji menyerigai paham.

"Gue nggak yakin kalau gue yang turun tangan," jawab Renji kalem. Dahi Ichigo mengerut. Renji tersenyum tipis. "Kalau gue yang turun tangan. Pasti bakal gue hajar sampai pingsan. Lo kan minta jangan sampai pingsan." Jelasnya.

Ichigo menatap kedua cowok yang berada di cengkramannya. Wajah keduanya babak belur karena tadi dihajar oleh komplotan Ichigo.

"Lo berdua sudah tahu kan kesalahan kalian. Jadi gue nggak perlu banyak bacot!" desis Ichigo tajam.

BUAAAK!

ZRAAAK!

BRUK! BRAK!

Ichigo melepas tangan kanannya yang mencengkram kerah Gin. dan dengan tiba-tiba ditendangnya perut cowok itu sampai terseret ke belakang dan menyambar meja yang sudah lapuk. Komlotan Ichigo yang melihat itu terkesima. Desahan "WOW" keluar dari mulut mereka.

Tatapan nyalang Ichigo mampir di wajah Hisagi. Satu pukulan keras mendarat di pipi cowok bertato 69 itu. Tidak puas dengan itu. Ichigo mengangkat satu kakinya. Dengan tiba-tiba, lututnya menghantam tulang rusuk cowok itu. Hisagi mengerang. Darah kental keluar dari mulutnya.

Keigo yang duduk disalah satu meja berdecak kagum melihat aksi didepannya. Sementara Mizuiro hanya melihat sekilas. Kemudian kembali sibuk dengan HP di tangannya. Tadi dia sudah puas menghajar kedua cowok itu. Eh~! Jangan salah _readers_. Jangan melihat Mizuiro dari tubuhnya yang lumayan kecil itu. Kalau dia sedang marah. Keigo saja bergidik takut melihat sobatnya itu.

Hampir setengah jam Ichigo menghajar kedua cowok itu. Kita _skip_ saja soalnya nggak baik untuk ditiru (Alah~! Bilang saja capek ngetik). Wajah Gin dan Hisagi bisa dikatakan tidak berbentuk lagi. Lebam di wajah keduanya membuat komplotan Ichigo yang melihatnya sedikit bergidik. Asli. Bukan palsu, _man_!

Gin dan Hisagi meringis kesakitan. Sekujur tubuh mereka berdenyut sakit. Ichigo menatap kedua orang itu tajam.

"Peringatan terakhir. Jika kalian berani menyentuh 'Toushiro' lagi," Ichigo menekan nama Hitsugaya di kalimatnya. "Gue nggak akan segan untuk membunuh kalian berdua. Gue trima walau konsekuensinya gue dipenjara." Ujar Ichigo dengan nada getas. Kedua cowok itu menelan ludah paksa. Mereka teringat pada satu info penting. Ichigo itu tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya. Ditatapnya satu persatu teman-temannya. "Ada yang masih mau menghajar kedua orang brengsek ini?" Tanya Ichigo dengan kedua alis terangkat. Wajah-wajah menyeringai langsung terlihat.

"Asoy~! Tentu saja masih mau doong~!" seru teman-temannya semangat. Sudut bibir Ichigo terangkat. Ditinggalkan kedua cowok yang terbujur di lantai itu. Tak lama kemudian komplotan Ichigo yang masih tangannya masih 'gatal' pengen menghajar sudah menggerubungi Gin dan Hisagi. Ichigo berjalan kearah pintu dengan Renji yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya menatap beberapa angka nomor yang tertera di layar HP-nya. Itu nomor Ichigo. Cowok mungil itu tidak menyangka bisa mendapat nomor telepon Ichigo. Kaget tapi di dasar hatinya dia senang juga. Apalagi sikap Ichigo yang tiba-tiba berubah lembut. Tambah membuatnya malu kalau mengingat ciuman singkat Ichigo tadi.

Ingin ditelponnya Ichigo. Tapi diurungkannya. Baru beberapa jam Ichigo meninggalkannya. Tapi dia sudah rindu dengan Senpai-nya itu. Aneh, kan? Sepertinya dia sekarang sudah jatuh cinta pada Ichigo. Perasaan yang tidak wajar. Karena beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia sangat membenci cowok berambut orange itu. Tapi apa mau dikata. Jika sang cupid hati sudah menancapkan panah cinta dihatinya.

Hitsugaya akhirnya hampir stress. Dengan was-was ditekannya tombol memanggil. Tapi detik berikutnya ditekannya tombol _end_. Hati dan telinganya belum siap mendengar suara Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau kemana, Ichigo?" tanya Renji. Begitu dilihatnya Ichigo sudah menyalakan motor.

"Rumah Inoue." Jawab Ichigo singkat. Kedua mata Renji terbelalak lebar.

"Lo beneran mau membalas perbuatan ketiga cewek itu?" suara Renji tercekat di leher.

"Jangan halangin gue, Renji. Gue nggak akan segan untuk menghajar elo." Gumam Ichigo.

"Gue nggak akan halangin elo lagi. Tapi gue cuma mau ingatin elo. Mereka cewek, _Bro_! Gue tahu selama ini lo pantang untuk mukul yang namanya cewek. Tapi setidaknya pikirkan lagi tindakan elo itu." ujar Renji.

"_Thanks_! Tapi sudah gue pikirin tindakan gue. Gue cuma mau ngasih peringatan terakhir untuk cewek brengsek itu." jawab Ichigo. Renji diam-diam menarik napas lega.

"Gue ikut?" Tanya Renji. Ichigo menganggkat bahunya.

"Terserah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua buah motor berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah yang sangat besar. Hujan yang deras tadi sekarang sudah rintik-rintik. Ichigo melepas helmnya. Kedua matanya menyapu pekarangan rumah yang sangat besar itu. Didekatinya pagar rumah yang lumayan tinggi itu. Dan detik berikutnya Ichigo memanjat pagar itu dengan ringan. Renji sedikit tercengang. Tapi segera ditelannya keterkejutannya. Kemudian menyusul Ichigo dengan memanjat pagar itu.

Dengan langkah lebar. Ichigo mendekati pintu rumah itu. Ditekannya bel rumah kuat-kuat.

Ketiga cewek itu tersentak kaget mendengar bunyi bel.

"Siapa yang menekan bel?" ucap Chizuru dengan suara pelan.

"Ja—jangan-jangan… Ichigo…" sahut Tatsuki. Ketiga wajah cewek itu langsung tegang.

"Nggak mungkin. Mungkin pengantar pizza yang kita pesan tadi," kata Inoue. Padahal dalam hati dia tidak yakin dengan omongannya. "Lebih baik kubuka pintunya." Inoue berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Tatsuki dan Chizuru tidak mencegah. Kedua cewek itu mengekor Inoue dibelakang.

Ketiga cewek itu menuruni tangga dengan perasaan was-was. Begitu sampai di depan pintu. Inoue menelan ludah susah payah. Diputarnya kunci pintu dan dibukanya pelan-pelan daun pintu. Ketiga cewek itu terperangah. Ketakutan mereka sedari tadi menjadi kenyataan dan bukan fatamorgana. Ichigo menatap tajam ketiga cewek itu. Diterjangnya pintu itu. Sehingga Inoue termundur beberapa langkah kebelakang saking kagetnya. Satu tangan dengan cepat mencengkram kerah baju Inoue dari depan. Ichigo menarik paksa cewek itu kehadapannya. Tidak ada yang berani berteriak. Aura mencekam yang dikeluarkan Ichigo sanggup membuat ketiga cewek itu bungkam.

"Gue peringatin elo untuk terakhir kalinya, Inoue," Ichigo menatap nyalang cewek dicengkramannya itu. "Sekali lagi lo berulah. Gue nggak akan segan untuk menghajar elo. Prinsip gue pantang untuk mukulin cewek. Tapi sepertinya lo cewek yang harus dihajar baru paham. Jadi, ini yang terakhir. Jangan dekati Toushiro lagi. Jika sampai dia terluka lagi karena perbuatan elo dan kedua teman cewek lo itu," Ichigo menunjuk Tatsuki dan Chizuru dengan dagunya. "Hati-hati saja. Karena gue bakal serius dengan omongan gue tadi." Desis Ichigo getas. "Paham?" bentak Ichigo. Inoue mengangguk pelan.

Ichigo melepas cengkramannya. Kemudian dilangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari rumah itu. Inoue terjatuh lemas di lantai rumahnya. Kedua matanya menatap punggung Ichigo yang menjauh. Satu kesalahan fatal lagi. Jika dia melakukan tindakan gegabah lagi ke cowok yang bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro itu. Bisa dipastikan nyawanya akan melayang di tangan Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau diantar kemana?" Tanya sopir taksi ke penumpangnya. Sebuah kertas terjulur dari belakang.

"Tolong diantar ke alamat ini," jawab penumpang itu. Supir taksi itu mengangguk paham.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Thanks_ ya, Renji," ucap Ichigo. Renji mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Setelah ini lo mau kemana, _Bro_?"

"Pulang," jawab Ichigo singkat. "Sudah ya. _Bye_." Motor Ichigo pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nanti kesannya padaku akan buruk," Hitsugaya mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kan dia bilang tadi kalau ada apa-apa baru ditelpon," Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang. Ditatapnya HP-nya untuk terakhir kalinya kemudian diletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Hitsugaya kembali menyamankan tubuhnya di dalam selimut tebal. Kedua mata emeraldnya menerawang. Wajah Ichigo yang tersenyum lembut tadi seta suaranya yang lembut membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Kurosaki…" panggilnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo menoleh. Sepertinya ada yang memanggil namanya. Cowok berambut _orange _itu menggeleng. Mungkin hanya perasaan, gumamnya dalam hati. Dilepaskannya bajunya yang basah kuyup karena hujan deras tadi. Kemudian mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah sampai, nona," ujar supir taksi itu. Mobilnya berhenti didepan sebuah apartemen di tengah kota Karakura. Setelah menyerahkan sejumlah uang. Penumpang itu turun dengan menenteng sebuah tas baju yang lumayan besar. Kedua mata violetnya menyapu apartemen itu. Senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya kedalam apartemen itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo menarik salah satu baju dari lemari pakaiannya. Dipakainya baju itu kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dengan handuk kecil diatas kepalanya.

Ting tong!

Bel apartemen Ichigo berbunyi. Diurungkan niatnya ke dapur. Kemudian melangkah ke pintu. Dibukanya pintu. Detik berikutnya kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Di depannya berdiri seorang cewek bertubuh kecil.

"Ka—kau… apa yang kau lakukan disini…Rukia?" suara Ichigo tercekat ditenggorokan. Cewek yang bernama Rukia itu tersenyum.

"Lama tidak jumpa…Ichigo." Jawabnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M  
**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, School life**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya ; _slight_ Ichigo x Rukia**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, maleXmale, Don't like Don't read!_**

**Summary : **Kurosaki Ichigo, nama paling TOP di SMA Karakura. Paling terkenal membuat biang onar di sekolahnya. Hitsugaya Toushiro, siswa baru yang masuk di SMA Karakura tersebut. Ichigo merasa tertarik dengan perlawanan Hitsugaya padanya. Ternyata Ichigo pernah bertemu dengan Hitsugaya dua tahun yang lalu. Kedekatan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya membuat Inoue, penggemar Ichigo di sekolah akhirnya turun tangan. Inoue menyuruh kedua temannya, Gin dan Hisagi untuk me-_rape_ Hitsugaya. Ichigo yang mengetahui bahwa Hitsugaya di _rape_. Akhirnya mendatangi Inoue dan kedua temannya (Hisagi dan Gin) untuk memberi pelajaran. Sementara itu, Kuchiki Rukia (teman Ichigo sejak kecil) mendatangi apartemen Ichigo karena disuruh Isshin.

**.**

**Sebagian besar ide cerita diambil dari novel Jingga dan Senja karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

_Request_ **Ami de Aeterna**, _enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**New School**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ichigo. Sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan cewek yang berdiri di depannya.

"Wah— apartemenmu besar juga ya," Rukia mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ichigo kemudian masuk ke dalam tempat tinggal Ichigo itu. Tas bajunya dihempaskan di atas sofa. Kemudian menyapu pandangannya di dalam ruangan yang terlihat lumayan rapi itu.

"Rukia…" panggil Ichigo. Cewek bermata violet itu menoleh dan menatap Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Rukia terdiam. Kedua tangan Ichigo terlipat di depan dada. Menunggu jawaban. Rukia berjalan mendekati sofa. Wajahnya menunduk. Cewek itu terdiam lumayan lama.

"Gue berkelahi dengan Neesan gue…Ichigo" ucap Rukia parau. Bahunya mulai bergetar. "Sejak kedua orangtua kami meninggal waktu kecelakaan. Hisana-nee yang mengurus dan membiayaiku," cewek itu berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas panjang. "Gue…terpaksa keluar dari rumah itu."

Butir-butir air mata berjatuhan dari kedua mata Rukia. Hatinya sakit karena mendengar perkataan Neesannya waktu itu. Ichigo menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat. Dia baru tahu kedua orangtua Rukia meninggal. Rukia adalah tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecilnya. Tapi karena ayah Rukia ditugaskan di luar kota. Rukia dan keluarganya terpaksa pindah. Tepat Rukia dan dirinya akan lulus dari SD, Rukia pindah ke kota lain. Tidak ada kabar dari Rukia setelah tiba di kota barunya. Dan itulah terakhir kalinya Ichigo melihat Rukia. Ichigo mendekati cewek itu. Diusapnya rambut hitam Rukia.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis..." ujar Ichigo pelan.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba Rukia memeluk cowok yang duduk disampingnya itu. Tangisannya semakin kuat. Ichigo sedikit tertegun. Tapi dia bisa memaklumi. Rukia sekarang lagi butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya. Ichigo merangkul pundak Rukia. Dielus punggung cewek yang masih menangis di pelukannya. Cewek yang dikenalnya ini bukan tipe cewek cengeng. Dia jarang melihat Rukia menangis. Rukia malah sering menjahilinya waktu mereka bertetangga dulu. Pokoknya hari-hari Ichigo dulu diisi dengan kenakalan Rukia. Jika mengingat saat-saat itu entah kenapa Ichigo sering geli sendiri. Tangisan Rukia akhirnya mulai mereda. Pelan-pelan dilepaskan pelukannya.

"_Arigatou_… Ichigo…" kata Rukia. Sekarang perasaannya sudah sedikit tenang.

"Gue buat minuman hangat dulu," Ichigo menepuk pelan pundak Rukia. Kemudian berjalan ke dapur.

Rukia menghapus sisa-sisa airmata dengan punggung tangannya. Jujur. Setelah melihat Ichigo setelah sekian lamanya dadanya berdetak kencang. Tadi dia sengaja berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen Ichigo karena _nervous_ melihatnya. Ichigo yang dulu polos dan sering dijahilinya sekarang tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang semakin matang. Rukia mengakui perubahan Ichigo. Apalagi tinggi Ichigo yang dulu setara dengannya sekarang sudah jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Suka. Ya…Rukia menyukai Ichigo. Tapi dia tidak mau persahabatannya dengan Ichigo menjadi rusak karena perasaannya itu. Tapi semakin hari rasa sukanya pada Ichigo semakin besar. Dia tidak bisa mempungkirinya. Perasaan itu datang waktu dia naik ke kelas enam. Obrolan teman-teman ceweknya yang sering tersipu-sipu malu kalau membicarakan Ichigo tak ayal membuat perasaan sukanya pada Ichigo muncul. Dan sejak saat itu Rukia sering menjaga sikapnya kalau bermain dengan Ichigo.

"Nih!" Ichigo mengulurkan gelas yang berisi cokelat panas di depan Rukia. Rukia terlonjak kaget. Pikirannya yang menerawang ke masa lalu cepat-cepat disingkirkannya. Diterimanya gelas itu.

Rukia meniup pelan kemudian menyeruput cokelat panas itu. Diliriknya Ichigo yang juga meneguk minuman di tangannya. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Ichigo…" gumam Rukia pelan. Ditatapnya cowok itu dengan mata violetnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sementara itu…_

Hitsugaya mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Sejak kepergian Ichigo dia tidak bisa tidur. Padahal sudah jam 9 malam. Cowok mungil itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Kemudian berjalan ke balkon kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu kaca yang ditutupi gorden itu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke palang pagar. Hitsugaya mendonggakkan kepalanya keatas. Langit malam dipenuhi bintang. Angin malam yang sejuk menerpa wajah dan rambutnya. Pikirannya kembali menerawang dengan sikap Ichigo tadi. Heran, bingung dan _surprise_. Apa Ichigo terbentur benda tumpul sehingga sikapnya berubah total menjadi lembut. Atau jangan-jangan Senpainya itu kemasukan arwah. Karena didengarnya dari mulut Matsumoto dan Isane kalau disekolah mereka itu banyak dedemitnya alias arwah gentayangan. Salah satu contohnya sumur tua di sekolahnya itu. Sumur tua itukan dekat toilet cowok. Nah, mungkin waktu Ichigo lewat sumur itu dia tidak berdehem atau minta permisi. Jadinya malah kerasukan arwah penghuni sumur itu. Dan tiba-tiba berubah drastis begitu.

Hitsugaya menggeleng kuat-kuat. Cepat-cepat disingkirkannya pikirannya yang sudah aneh itu. Ditariknya napas panjang kemudian dihembuskannya kuat-kuat.

Setelah terdiam agak lama. Hitsugaya mengunci pintu balkon itu kemudian berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gue disuruh ayahmu untuk tinggal di apartemen ini, Ichigo." Rukia menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa datang ke apartemen Ichigo. Waktu dia keluar dari rumah Neesannya dia bertemu dengan Isshin, ayah Ichigo di tepi jalan saat dia sedang berdiri di sebuah halte dan tidak tahu kemana tujuannya. Isshin yang saat itu baru pulang dari luar kota karena pekerjaannya tidak sengaja melihat Rukia. Ditepikan mobilnya dan berjalan mendekati cewek berambut hitam itu. Setelah Rukia berbincang lama tentang masalah. Isshin menyerahkan alamat tempat tinggal Ichigo. Dia juga mengatakan akan mengurus dan membiayai sekolah Rukia. Rukia tentu saja sangat berterima kasih.

Ichigo terdiam. Belum ada respon yang ditunjukkannya setelah Rukia menceritakan prolog sampai epilog pertemuannya dengan ayahnya itu.

"Ichigo…?" Rukia bertanya cemas. Takut dirinya tidak akan diterima di tempat ini.

"Kau boleh tidur dikamarku," ujar Ichigo pelan.

"Tapi…bagaimana denganmu, Ichigo?"

"Gue bisa tidur di sofa ini,"

Diam-diam Rukia menarik napas. "A-arigatou…Ichigo," Ichigo mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dan tidurlah. Ini sudah malam," Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menekan remote TV. Rukia mengangguk paham kemudian berjalan ke kamar yang memang cuma satu-satunya di apartemen itu.

Rukia menatap kamar yang lumayan besar itu. Aroma di ruangan itu tercium seperti bau Ichigo. Nyaman dan hangat. Rukia berjalan kearah tempat tidur Ichigo. Diletakkan tas bajunya disamping tempat tidur. Dan berjalan kearah toilet di kamar itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo mengeluarkan HP dari saku celananya. Di carinya salah satu nama di kontak teleponnya. Satu panggilan masuk membuat Ichigo sedikit kaget. Nama Isshin, ayahnya. Terlihat di layar HP-nya itu. Ditekannya tombol _yes_.

"Katakan pada Rukia-chan, aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Besok dia sudah bisa masuk di sekolahmu," suara berat diseberang langsung bicara tanpa basa-basi salam ataupun menanyakan kabar Ichigo. "Sebentar akan ku _transfer_ uang tambahan di rekeningmu. Gunakan itu untuk membiayai dirimu dan Rukia-chan. Sebentar orang suruhanku akan membawa seragam Rukia-chan." Pembicaraan itu diputus sepihak oleh Isshin.

Ichigo melempar HP-nya itu ke sembarang arah. Sehingga membentur lantai dan berbunyi lumayan kuat. Tatapan Ichigo kembali ke layar TV di depannya. Kedua tangannya menopang kepalanya. Sejak bercerainya kedua orangtuanya kontak Ichigo dengan ayah-ibunya bisa dikatakan tidak ada lagi.

Rukia berjalan keluar dari kamar. Dilihatnya Ichigo sedang berbaring sambil menonton TV. Ekor matanya menangkap benda yang tergeletak naas dilantai. Didekatinya kemudian membungkuk dan mengambilnya.

"Ichigo…kenapa HP mu bisa jatuh disini?" Rukia bertanya heran. Didekatinya cowok itu.

"Mungkin tadi melompat keluar dari saku gue. Kok nggak berasa ya?" sahut Ichigo sok nggak tahu. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi dilemparnya. Rukia manyun mendengar perkataan Ichigo itu. _Please _deh. Anak kecil saja tahu. Mana ada HP bisa melompat. Kecuali HP itu model terbaru yang dibuat versi katak. Rukia menaruh HP itu di atas meja samping Ichigo.

Ting tong!

Bel apartemen Ichigo berbunyi.

"Ah! Biar gue yang buka," kata Rukia. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke pintu kemudian membukanya. Seorang pria yang agak berumuran memakai topi menenteng sebuah tas yang lumayan besar.

"Ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Rukia ramah. Pria itu tersenyum. Diulurkannya tas yang dibawanya itu.

"Ini dari Isshin-sama, untukmu." Ujarnya.

"Oh," Rukia menerima tas itu. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Pria itu berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Ichigo. Rukia menutup pintu kemudian berjalan ke tempat Ichigo. Cewek itu duduk di salah satu sofa. Dikeluarkannya isi tas itu. Ternyata isinya seragam serta perlengkapan sekolahnya. Rukia membaca kertas yang berada di tas itu.

'_Mulai besok kau bisa sekolah di tempat Ichigo. Paman sudah mengurusinya tadi. Soal tempat tinggal, paman harap kau tinggal di tempat Ichigo. Paman juga akan men-transfer uang ke rekening Ichigo untuk membiayai kebutuhanmu. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungi paman di nomor ini.'_

Rukia melihat nomor yang tertera dikertas itu. Cewek itu terkejut begitu ditemukannya sebuah dos HP yang masih baru dari dalam tas itu. ini sudah berlebihan untuknya. Sudah merepotkan ayah Ichigo dengan membiayai sekolahnya ditambah diberi HP juga.

"Ichigo, mulai besok gue satu sekolah denganmu lho!" seru Rukia dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Oh…baguslah," sahut Ichigo singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV. Rukia merapikan barang-barang itu.

"Oyasumi, Ichigo." kata Rukia sambil berjalan ke kamar.

"Hm."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Keesokan paginya…_

Rukia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin besar di depannya. Sedikit tertegun dengan bayangan dirinya yang memakai seragam sekolah Karakura. Cewek itu kemudian keluar kamar untuk membangunkan Ichigo. Padahal diluar masih gelap gulita. Masih jam stengah enam. Tapi dia sangat bersemangat karena bisa pergi sekolah dengan Ichigo. Dihampirinya Ichigo yang masih tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Saking semangatnya, Rukia tidak sengaja menginjak belakang sandalnya. Keseimbangannya tubuhnya tidak stabil. Dengan tiba-tiba tubuhnya jatuh tepat diatas Ichigo yang masih terlelap. Jadi posisinya emm…kayak 69 gitu deh~! Ichigo tentu saja tersentak kaget dengan sesuatu yang menimpanya. Wajahnya tertutup oleh perut Rukia. Dipegangnya pinggang Rukia. Dan mengangkatnya keatas.

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh begini?" Tanya Ichigo heran. Kedua alisnya mengerut menatap Rukia.

"Gomen gomen…gue nggak sengaja tadi," Rukia buru-buru menjelaskan. Mukanya memerah malu. "Kubuatkan sarapan ya." Ujarnya kemudian ngacir ke dapur. Ichigo bangun dari tidurnya. Dienyahkan selimutnya. Satu tangannya mengusap kepalanya. Mulutnya menguap lebar sambil mengulet matanya yang masih mengantuk. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Rukia mengaduk teh hangat didepannya dengan perasaan kacau. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal bodoh pagi-pagi buta begini. Kedua pipinya terasa panas karena mengingat kejadian tadi. Rukia menaruh gelas yang berisi teh itu diatas meja makan. Kemudian mengangkat roti yang dibakarnya di pemanggang roti. Wangi khas roti bakar tercium. Setelah menata sarapan itu Rukia berjalan keluar dapur untuk memanggil Ichigo.

'_Apa dia sedang ganti baju?' _gumam Rukia dalam hati begitu dilihatnya Ichigo sudah tidak ada di sofa. Rukia berjalan kearah sofa tempat Ichigo tidur. Dilipatnya rapi selimut yang berantakan itu.

Tok tok tok!

Rukia menggetuk pintu kamar. "Ichigo, sarapannya sudah siap."

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar. Rukia kembali mengetuk pintu kamar itu. "Ichigo…?" panggilnya lagi. Rukia pun memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci itu. Cewek itu tertegun. Dilihatnya Ichigo tertidur pulas di kasur.

'_What the? Nggak puas tidur diluar. Dia sambung tidur di dalam…'_ gumam Rukia tidak percaya.

Rukia mendekati tempat tidur itu. "Ichigo bangun. Nanti kau terlambat. Hei…" Rukia mengguncangkan tubuh didepannya itu pelan. Tidak ada reaksi dari Ichigo. "Ichigo! Ichigo~!" seru Rukia. Masih belum ada reaksi. Rukia akhirnya habis kesabaran dengan 'mayat' di depannya itu.

"**ICHIGO ADA KEBAKARAN DI DAPUR. BANGUN ICHIGO...!**" teriak Rukia heboh. Ichigo bangun dari tidurnya dan melompat dari tempat tidur. Dengan cepat dilangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dengan panik. Hening. Tidak ada kebakaran seperti yang diteriakan Rukia tadi. Cowok itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Rukia.

"Maaf…gue bohong," Rukia meringis nggak enak.

Ichigo berdecak kesal. "Kalau nggak terjadi apa-apa. Bangunkan orang kira-kira dong, Rukia," gerutu Ichigo.

"Soalnya elo tidurnya kayak 'mayat' begitu. Gue kan hilang kesabaran juga untuk bangunin elo," Rukia mencoba membela diri. "Sarapannya sudah siap."

"Duluan saja sarapan dan kesekolahnya. Gue bakal pergi belakangan,"

"Hah?" kedua alis Rukia mengerut.

Ichigo berjalan lagi kearah tempat tidur. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke kasur empuk itu.

"Nanti kau terlambat, Ichigo!"

"Biar,"

"Kau nggak takut dimarahin oleh guru di sekolahmu?"

"Sudah biasa dan _bad record_," jawab Ichigo bangga (?).

"APA!" pekik Rukia.

"Gue sudah langganan terlambat. Kau puas?"

Rukia ternganga. "Yang benar, Ichigo?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya lagi. Duluan deh,"

"Nggak! Pokoknya lo harus ke sekolah sama-sama dengan gue," Rukia bersikeras. "Ayo cepat bangun, sarapan dan kita pergi ke sekolah," perintah Rukia. Setelah keduanya bersikukuh. Akhirnya Ichigo mengalah. Omelan Rukia yang nggak habis-habis itu membuat _mood_-nya untuk tidur hilang. Ichigo bangun dengan gerutuan di mulutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan duduk menyamping. Kalau elo jatuh gue nggak mau tahu," ujar Ichigo sambil mengulurkan helmnya ke Rukia.

"Iya," Rukia mengangguk kemudian naik ke atas jok motor Ichigo yang lumayan tinggi itu.

"Lingkarin kedua tangan lo di pinggang gue," perintah Ichigo sambil menoleh ke belakang. Rukia _blushing_.

"A—ah…iya," ucapnya gagap. Dilingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Ichigo. Mesin motor Ichigo menggerung. Detik berikutnya motor itu melaju cepat ke jalanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya berdiri di halte tempat bus ke sekolahnya. Kepalanya menengok kearah perempatan jalan di ujung. Mencoba melihat bus. Tapi batang hidung busnya saja belum nampak. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit dia menunggu di halte itu.

Sebuah mobil BMW berwarna hitam berhenti di depan Hitsugaya. kedua alis Hitsugaya mengerut heran. Kaca jendela mobil itu turun.

"Hei~ ayo naik!" sapa Keigo ramah.

"Eh! Nggak usah," tolak Hitsugaya nggak enak. Itu salah satu komplotan Ichigo.

"Busnya tadi gue lihat mogok. Ayo naik!" ajak Keigo lagi. Hitsugaya masih terdiam. Bisa-bisanya tuh bus mogok. Keigo akhirnya keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu penumpang di belakang.

"Gue dan teman gue nggak bakal apa-apain elo kok. Suer!" Keigo mengacungkan jari V ke cowok mungil itu. Hitsugaya akhirnya luluh juga. Didekatinya mobil itu.

"A—arigatou Senpai…" ucap Hitsugaya pelan.

"Panggil saja Keigo," ditutupnya pintu itu. kemudian masuk ke tempat duduknya di depan. Mobil BMW itu melaju meninggalkan halte itu. Tampak dikejauhan sebuah bus melaju mendekat ke halte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, _Bro_!" sapa Renji ke komplotan teman-temannya yang masih nangkring diatas motornya masing-masing. Diparkirnya motornya di samping motor Ikakku.

"Lo tahu nggak, nji. Dua orang yang kita-kita hajar habis-habisan itu masuk UGD, _man_!" seru salah satu cowok. Kekehan geli langsung disambut oleh teman-temannya. Renji geleng-geleng kepala. Dia memang sudah bisa memastikan nasip Gin dan Hisagi begitu melihat tampang-tampang yang menghajar keduanya. Tak ayal dia juga terkekeh geli karena terbawa suasana yang rame itu. Minus Chad. Dia cuma tersenyum simpul, _coy_!

Mobil BMW Mizuiro memasuki gerbang sekolah. Diarahkan mobilnya ke tempat parkir Renji dkk nangkring. Keigo keluar dalam mobil dibukanya pintu belakang tempat Hitsugaya duduk. Komplotan Ichigo yang berada disitu kaget melihat Hitsugaya keluar dari mobil itu.

"Hei, Keigo. Lo bakal diremukkin Ichigo kalau sok SKSD dengannya lho!" seru Ikakku dengan kedua alis terangkat. Hitsugaya yang mendengar perkataan itu tak urung memerah malu.

"Jangan _negative thinking_ dulu! Tadi gue dan Mizuiro ketemu dia di halte, kok," jelas Keigo.

"Ohhh...!" teman-teman didepannya serempak berkoor.

"Sekali lagi. Arigatou Keigo-san, Mizuiro-san…" Hitsugaya mengangguk berterima kasih kemudian berjalan kearah bangunan sekolah.

Suara motor yang menggerung terdengar semakin mendekat kearah sekolah Karakura. Renji dan teman-temannya sudah hapal persis bunyi motor itu. Yang sudah pasti milik Ichigo. Raungan mesin motor Ichigo terdengar sangat berisik. Motor itu melaju kencang kearah gerbang Karakura. Dan siapa saja yang berjalan di situ dengan panik menghindar. Ichigo tambah mengas motornya. Dihentikan motornya dengan tiba-tiba begitu sampai di depan tempat parkiran.

Ichigo melepaskan helm dikepalanya. Hitsugaya yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolahnya menatap cowok itu. Rukia melompat turun dari motor Ichigo dengan gesit. Dilepasnya helm dikepalanya. Dan tampaklah seraut wajahnya yang manis. Teman-teman Ichigo yang masih nangkring disitu menatap terkesima. Tapi dampak yang hebat justru terlihat dari wajah Hitsugaya yang menatap terpana.

"Wah keren!" pekik Rukia. "Baru kali ini gue naik motor dan deg-degan dengan peristiwa yang gue alami pertama kali seumur hidup. Gila. Sumpah!" kedua mata Rukia memancarkan pandangan kagum ke Ichigo. Cewek satu ini memang sudah lama pengen merasakan laju motor yang biasa dilihatnya di balapan-balapan. Ichigo tersenyum tipis mendengar luapan kagum teman masa kecilnya itu. Disatu sisi, Renji menatap cewek mungil itu tertegun. Entah panah nyasar darimana yang membuat jantungnya deg-degan melihat cewek yang meringis geli disamping Ichigo itu. Cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Uh-huy...! Kecengan baru nih yee...!" goda Keigo dengan suara melengking.

Ichigo menoleh dan menatap komplotan teman-temannya itu.

"Siapa tadi yang bilang 'kecengan'?" tanya Ichigo sedikit membentak. Jari-jari telunjuk langsung mengarah ke Keigo. Ichigo menatap temannya itu dengan dua alis terangkat tinggi.

"Bercanda. _Sense of humor_ lo kurang ya?" kata Keigo.

"Dia teman kecil gue. Jadi jangan asal nyerocos dulu tuh mulut."

"Iya maaf…" Keigo menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh, mereka teman-temanmu, Ichigo?" Rukia menyolek lengan Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk. Rukia menatap wajah-wajah di depannya.

"Salam kenal ya. Gue Kuchiki Rukia," sapanya dengan senyum ramah.

"Oh... tinggal dimana?" selidik salah satu teman Ichigo SKSD dengan wajah malu-malu buaya. Rukia menoleh ke Ichigo.

"Dia tinggal di apartemen gue," jawab Ichigo dengan ekspresi datar.

"**APAAAA...! TINGGAL DI APARTEMEN ELO?**" jerit teman-temannya kompak.

Wajah-wajah kaget dan tidak percaya terlihat di kerumunan di depannya. Orang-orang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat parkir dan gedung sekolah tak ayal juga membelalak lebar. Jeritan teman-teman Ichigo tadi jelas terdengar oleh mereka-mereka yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Hitsugaya memandang sosok Ichigo yang masih duduk diatas motor dengan perasaan kecewa. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke dalam gedung sekolahnya dengan perasaan galau tidak menentu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M  
**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, School life**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, maleXmale, Don't like Don't read!_**

**Summary : **Kurosaki Ichigo, nama paling TOP di SMA Karakura. Paling terkenal membuat biang onar di sekolahnya. Hitsugaya Toushiro, siswa baru yang masuk di SMA Karakura tersebut. Ichigo merasa tertarik dengan perlawanan Hitsugaya padanya. Ternyata Ichigo pernah bertemu dengan Hitsugaya dua tahun yang lalu. Kedekatan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya membuat Inoue, penggemar Ichigo di sekolah akhirnya turun tangan. Inoue menyuruh kedua temannya, Gin dan Hisagi untuk me-_rape_ Hitsugaya. Ichigo yang mengetahui bahwa Hitsugaya di _rape_. Akhirnya mendatangi Inoue dan kedua temannya (Hisagi dan Gin) untuk memberi pelajaran. Sementara itu, Kuchiki Rukia (teman Ichigo sejak kecil) mendatangi apartemen Ichigo karena disuruh Isshin.

**.**

**Sebagian besar ide cerita diambil dari novel Jingga dan Senja karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

_Request_ **Ami de Aeterna**, _enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**New School**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya menelusuri lorong koridor sekolahnya dengan langkah cepat. Dia tidak habis pikir. Kenapa hatinya terasa sakit begitu melihat dan mendengar dengan mata-kepala-nya sendiri. Ichigo – siswa paling bermasalah di SMA Karakura ini. sekaligus orang yang sudah merenggut keper—ralat—keperjakaannya – ternyata tinggal dengan seorang cewek. Apalagi dilihatnya tadi, cewek itu sangat akrab dengan Ichigo. Tadi mereka juga ke sekolah bersama – naik motor berdua lagi. Yang namanya naik motor itu pastinya kan nggak duduk jauh-jauhan. Apalagi kalau cowok model Ichigo – yang dikenalnya sering ngebut. Jadi pastinya, cewek itu memeluk pinggang Ichigo dengan erat.

Hitsugaya mengacak sedikit rambut putihnya. Kenapa dia bisa berpikiran sampai begitu ya? Apa dia cemburu melihat kedekatan Ichigo dengan cewek itu?

"Argh…Baka!" jerit Hitsugaya seketika. Sehingga para siswa-siswa yang sedang nongkrong di koridor menatap Hitsugaya heran dan bingung. Ini nih! Gejala orang gila. Harus kudu cepat dilaporin ke rumah sakit jiwa agar dapat penanganan yang tepat (halah!).

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sementara itu…_

Nanao sensei yang melihat komplotan Ichigo masih nongkrong di tempat parkiran. Dengan langkah lebar dihampirinya siswa-siswa yang sebagian besar bermasalah itu.

"Ada apa ini? Ini sudah bel jam pertama. Cepat kalian masuk ke kelas kalian!" bentak Nanao murka. Dibetulkan letak kacamatanya. Semua yang ada di situ kontan menoleh ke asal suara yang terdengar nyaring itu.

"A—anu…sensei. Saya murid pindahan Kuchiki Rukia." Ujar Rukia. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk.

"Kalau begitu ikut sa—"

"Ada apa lagi ini?" ucapan Nanao dipotong seseorang. Nanao menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Unohana berjalan mendekat. Ichigo yang melihat kedatangan wali kelasnya itu mendengus. Dua guru paling menyebalkan dan cerewet kok bisa berkumpul disini. Kebetulan yang menyebalkan sekali, _euy_!

Unohana menoleh kearah Rukia. Jelaslah. Rukia kan baru dilihatnya di sekolah ini.

"Dia murid pindahan, Unohana-san." Jelas Nanao.

"Kau yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia?" Tanya Unohana.

Rukia mengangguk. Unohana menoleh ke Nanao sambil berkata, "Nanao-san, bisa kau urus murid pindahan ini? biar saya yang mengurus anak-anak didik saya yang ini!" Unohana menatap nyalang komplotan Ichigo di depannya. Nanao mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Unohana-san. Kuchiki, ikut saya!"

Nanao melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu dengan Rukia mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Cepat masuk ke kelas. Dan kau Ichigo!" Unohana memberikan tatapan tajamnya kearah Ichigo. "Jika saya mendengar kau mengacaukan kelas Mayuri-san lagi. Kau akan kuhukum!" ancamnya. Senyum Ichigo mengembang.

"Baik Unohana-sensei. Kalau begitu saya permisi. Ohayou~!" sahut Ichigo dengan nada manis. Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang. Cowok berambut _orange _itu membungkuk hormat kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan langkah tenang. Unohana yang melihat sikap Ichigo yang seratus persen akting murahan itu berusaha menahan emosinya. Benar-benar siswa pembuat masalah. Jangan disangka sikap Unohana akan melembek karena hal tadi. Itu mah tambah membuat Unohana ingin mengomelinya. Komplotan Ichigo yang melihat acara pementasan sandiwara Ichigo kontan menahan tawa mereka. Coba saja ketawa ngakak. Bakal dapat _deathglare_ gratis pagi-pagi dari Unohana-sensei. Hehehe!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia berdiri di depan kelas dua belas B – kelas Ichigo _plus_ komplotan Ichigo. Cewek itu agak _nervous_ dipandangin oleh siswa-siswa di kelas itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Unohana. Rukia mengangguk. Diam-diam dia menarik napas dan menatap wajah-wajah di depannya.

"Salam kenal. Nama saya Kuchiki Rukia. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Rukia. Arigatou," ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Siswa cewek di kelas itu memandangnya sedikit cuek. Nggak berkesan. Lain hal dengan siswa cowok. Mereka langsung heboh. _Except _Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu, Kuchiki. Kau duduk disamping…"

"A—anu sensei. Kalau boleh saya bisa duduk di samping Ichigo?" kata Rukia. Kelas kontan hening. "Saya teman kecil Ichigo. Jadi masih belum mengerti pelajaran yang sudah berjalan sampai hari ini." Rukia buru-buru menambahkan. Bisa terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Unohana menatap gadis di depannya kemudian berkata lirih, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Ditolehkan kepalanya menatap Ichigo. Ichigo yang melihat itu langsung memasang senyumnya lagi. "Asano, kau pindah di bangku kosong paling belakang." perintahnya tegas.

"Dengan senang hati, Unohana-sensei." Dengan cepat Keigo membereskan propertinya diatas meja dan langsung hengkang dari situ dan tidak lupa memberikan salam terakhir pada Ichigo.

"Silahkan duduk di tempatmu, Kuchiki." Rukia mengangguk hormat, lalu berjalan kearah tempat duduk Ichigo. Terlihat mata-mata yang mengikuti langkah Rukia. Para siswa cewek di kelas itu tentu saja tidak terima dengan kedekatan Rukia dan Ichigo. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mau protes? Boleh! Tapi konsekuensinya telinga harus siap menerima omelan pedas dari wali kelas mereka, Unohana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kelas sepuluh A…_

Kelas hening total. Semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu dengan serius mencatat. Aizen Sousuke, salah satu guru Matematika di sekolah Karakura itu sedang sibuk mencatat rumus-rumus persamaan kuadrat di _whiteboard_. Hanya satu siswa di kelas itu yang tidak konsentrasi dengan pelajaran di depannya. Hitsugaya memandang keluar jendela sambil memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya. Aizen yang sudah selesai dengan catatan di _whiteboard_-nya, lalu berjalan kearah meja guru. Tapi, salah satu murid di kelas itu membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Ternyata siswa yang tidak beruntung itu Hitsugaya. Isane, yang melihat tatapan Aizen yang terarah ke Hitsugaya kontan menegang di bangkunya. Hitsugaya ini memang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari kesialan ya. Nggak tahu ya bahwa guru Matematika di depan ruangan itu merupakan salah satu guru-guru _killer_ di SMA Karakura ini. Jangan tertipu dengan wajah kalemnya Aizen!

Dan…benar! Spidol yang dipegang Aizen langsung melesat kearah Hitsugaya yang sedang bengong. Spidol itu menabrak dahi Hitsugaya. Sehingga terdengar bunyi sedikit keras dan Hitsugaya terlonjak dari tempatnya. Hitsugaya memandang spidol di atas mejanya itu sambil memijit pelan dahinya yang sakit.

"Sepertinya kau asyik sekali melamun, Hitsugaya-san!" ujar Aizen sambil tersenyum. Seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas itu langsung menghentikan aktivitas mencatat mereka. Seisi kelas langsung terlihat tegang. Walau guru di depannya itu bicara sambil tersenyum. Tapi itu cuma tipu muslihat. Dan sialnya. Siapa yang berani cari masalah dengan Aizen, seketika hidup mereka dalam bahaya.

"Istirahat nanti saya tunggu di ruang guru." ujar Aizen dengan nada final. Hitsugaya menelan ludah susah payah. Mampus deh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali ke kelas dua belas B. Jam ketiga ini yang mengajar Nemu Kurotsuchi. Guru magang itu memasuki kelas dengan langkah was-was. Apalagi dilihatnya Ichigo dan komplotannya komplit di kelas itu. Nyalinya untuk mengajar langsung menciut. Sebenarnya dia sudah trauma untuk mengajar lagi di kelas ini. Tapi karena diperintah langsung oleh kepala sekolah – Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. Mau tidak mau harus dilaksanakannya.

Diletakkannya tas samping diatas meja guru di depan kelas begitu juga buku-buku yang dibawanya. Guru muda itu menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Maklum Nemu mengalami penyakit asma (*). Ichigo yang melihat guru itu kontan menahan tawanya dalam hati. Alergi Ichigo kambuh lagi. Tangan kiri Ichigo dijulurkan ke belakang punggungnya. Dua jarinya membuat tanda kearah komplotannya yang duduk tidak jauh dibelakang. Komplotan Ichigo yang melihat tanda di mulainya pengacauan kelas itu langsung menyeringai.

Nemu sudah mulai membuka buku-bukunya. "Baiklah. Pelajaran akan ki—"

Brak!

"Ugh—"

Nemu menoleh bunyi yang lumayan keras itu. Kedua matanya kontan terbelalak lebar. Dilihatnya salah satu siswa di kelas. Menggelepar di lantai dengan tubuh kejang-kejang.

Tidak jauh beda dengan siswa-siswa di kelas itu. Semuanya kontan berdiri dari bangkunya dan melihat siapa itu. Oh! Ternyata cuma Keigo toh. Cowok berambut cokelat itu menggelepar di lantai kelas. Komplotan Ichigo yang lain langsung terjun ke kancah pengacauan.

"Hey, Keigo. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ikkaku langsung mendekat kearah Keigo.

"Nemu-sensei, sepertinya temanku ini kambuh penyakitnya!" seru Mizuiro dengan wajah dibuat cemas. Seisi kelas kontan terkesima. Sejak kapan babu Ichigo itu punya penyakit? Setahu mereka Keigo itu kelewat sehat deh!

"Bagaimana ini Sensei? Bagaimana?" Renji tambah membuat situasi itu menjadi kacau.

Komplotan Ichigo yang lain membuat kekacauan dengan menakut-nakuti cewek-cewek di kelas itu. Dalam waktu cuma sepuluh menit. Kelas itu langsung panik dengan kekacauan. Nemu langsung memegang dadanya. Asmanya kambuh, _euy_! Wajah guru magang itu mulai terlihat pucat.

"Bi—biar saya panggil guru untuk kemari." Nemu berjalan terhuyung-huyung kearah pintu sambil memegang dadanya.

"Hei, Ichigo! Si Keigo tidak apa-apa tuh?" Rukia bertanya dengan wajah cemas. Ichigo menatap Nemu sampai hilang di balik pintu.

"Keigo! Sudah cukup aktingnya, _man_!" seru Ichigo dari tempat duduknya. Keigo langsung menghentikan akting kejang-kejangnya. Cowok itu berdiri dari lantai sambil membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor. Langsung terlihat wajah-wajah cengo. Rukia sampai melongo dari bangkunya.

"Nyehehehe~ akting gue bagaimana?" Keigo menyeringai geli. Ichigo langsung mengacungkan satu jempolnya keatas. Komplotan Ichigo yang lain juga langsung mengucapkan selamat ke Keigo. Ya ampun!

Renji yang melihat wajah-wajah cengo seisi kelas langsung menjelaskan sandiwara yang dimainkan mereka tadi. Dan tentu saja. Setelah itu langsung disambut tawa-tawa _plus applaus_.

"Oke banget tuh aktingnya si Keigo? Latihan di mana, _coy_?" seru salah satu suara cowok di kelas itu.

"Lo mau tahu?" Keigo balas berseru kearah cowok itu. Terlihat anggukan antusias. "Latihan di Rumah sakit jiwa gih! Gratis!"

Langsung terlihat tawa meledak di kelas itu. Tidak tanggung-tanggung. Baik cewek maupun cowok. Sepertinya kelas dua belas B ini memang ditakdirkan bakal kacau terus deh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Istirahat_…

Rukia membereskan buku catatan diatas mejanya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri begitu dilihatnya Ichigo berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Ichigo, kau mau ke—"

"Toilet." ucap Ichigo singkat, lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas. Rukia tidak sempat mencegah.

_Padahal aku kan mau tanya dimana kantin_. Gumam Rukia dalam hati. Rukia menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Hai," sapa Renji. Rukia menoleh dan menatap cowok yang berdiri di samping. "Ah! Kenalkan gue Renji. Abarai Renji." Renji mengulurkan satu tangannya kearah Rukia dengan gugup.

Rukia menerima uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum. "Salam kenal ya, Abarai."

"Panggil saja Renji,"

"Oh oke!" Rukia menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Renji yang melihat senyum itu langsung _salting_.

Keigo dan komplotan Ichigo yang melihat serangan cinta Renji kontan menggoda cowok berambut merah nanas itu.

"Cie cie~ yang sedang melancarkan jurus-jurusnya," goda Keigo. Renji langsung memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya kearah Keigo. Sayang…itu nggak mempan. Karena detik berikutnya komplotan Ichigo yang lain ikut-ikutan menggodanya dengan suit-suitan. Halah~ masa muda!

"Renji," panggil Rukia. Renji langsung menoleh. "Bisa kau antar aku ke kantin?"

Di dalam dada Renji langsung terdengar lonceng-lonceng kebahagian. Oh~ _so sweet_. Ini kah rasanya cinta? Ternyata siswa paling bermasalah ke dua di sekolah ini bisa lembek dengan perasaan cinta ya. Wow~! Mantap.

"Tentu saja, ayo!" seru Renji dengan semangat. Kedua orang itupun melangkah keluar kelas masih dengan suara-suara menggoda dari arah Keigo dan lainnya. Kalau saja Renji tidak ambil ancang-ancang melempar sepatu. Pasti Keigo dan komplotan Ichigo yang lainnya itu tidak akan berhenti menggoda. Hehehe!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya menuruni tangga dengan langkah terburu-buru. Apes banget hari ini. Tadi ditegur oleh salah satu guru _killer_, Aizen sensei dikelas. Dan sekarang harus buru-buru ke ruang guru karena disuruh Aizen. Saking terburu-burunya, tiga anak tangga terakhir Hitsugaya jatuh sebelum kakinya menjejak lantai.

Bruk!

"Aduh!"

Hitsugaya meringis sakit. Diusap-usapnya pergelangan kakinya yang membiru karena membentur lantai. Cowok mungil itu berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya jatuh, tapi tidak bisa. Pergelangan kakinya terasa sangat sakit. Siswa-siswa yang berjalan disekitar situ memandang prihatin. Ingin mencoba membantu Hitsugaya, tapi satu predikat – Hitsugaya sudah jadi milik Kurosaki Ichigo – membuat mereka enggan untuk cari masalah. Apalagi dengan siswa paling bermasalah itu.

Hitsugaya mencoba mencari pertolongan dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Tapi…tidak ada satu pun yang melirik kearahnya. Cowok mungil itu mendesah pelan. Mau berjalan ke UKS masa mau ngesot? Malu tahu! Kecuali kalau Hitsugaya sudah tidak punya malu.

Di saat Hitsugaya berusaha mencari solusi bagaimana dia bisa ke ruang kesehatan. Tiba-tiba dua tangan terjulur dari arah belakang dan mengangkatnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Cowok mungil itu menoleh dan terpana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar cowok itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ku—kurosaki…" suara Hitsugaya tercekat di tenggorokan. Wajahnya langsung terlihat merah.

"Kau terjatuh dari tangga ya?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kuantar ke UKS." Dengan langkah lebar Ichigo pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan wajah-wajah ternganga melihat adegan yang langka itu.

Rukia terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Ada rasa cemburu begitu dia melihat Ichigo bersama Hitsugaya. Renji yang juga melihat itu hanya bisa bungkam. Apalagi begitu dilihatnya ekspresi raut wajah Rukia yang terlihat kecewa itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang kesehatan itu kosong. Entah pergi kemana guru yang biasa berjaga di ruang itu. Ichigo masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan Hitsugaya di gendongannya.

Dengan hati-hati, Ichigo menaruh Hitsugaya di atas tempat tidur di ruang kesehatan itu. Ditariknya satu kursi dan diletakkannya disamping tempat tidur.

"Sepertinya kakimu terkilir, Toushiro." Ichigo memegang pergelangan kaki cowok mungil itu. "Sakit?" Ichigo mendonggakan kepalanya.

"Iya," Hitsugaya mengangguk.

Grek!

Ichigo berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan kearah lemari di ruangan itu. Dibongkarnya isi lemari itu untuk mencari obat pereda rasa sakit. Sayangnya tidak dapat.

Ichigo menoleh kearah Hitsugaya. "Obatnya tidak ketemu. Sebentar biar kuantar kau ke dokter."

"Eh! Ng—nggak usah." tolak Hitsugaya gagap.

Ichigo berjalan mendekat kearah Hitsugaya. Begitu sampai di hadapan cowok mungil itu. Ichigo mengusap rambut putih Hitsugaya yang lembut itu. "Tadi malam tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyanya lembut.

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang begitu mendengar suara lembut itu lagi. Tidak bisa dipungkiri. Perlahan perasaannya mulai luluh dengan sikap lembut Ichigo. Rasa benci di hatinya mulai tergantikan dengan rasa cinta. Aneh karena dia menyukai seorang lelaki. Tapi…

Hitsugaya menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Diraihnya baju seragam Ichigo dan membawanya mendekat kearahnya. Ichigo tentu saja kaget. Tapi sebelum dia sempat bertanya. Bibir Hitsugaya mencium bibirnya. Hitsugaya mencium bibir Ichigo dengan lembut. Mencoba merasakan bibir yang sedikit dingin itu. Bibir Ichigo yang sering menciumnya dengan aroma rokok itu sekarang tidak terasa lagi. Mungkinkah Ichigo sudah berhenti dari aktivitas merokoknya?

Lima menit kemudian, Hitsugaya melepaskan ciuman itu. Wajahnya memerah. Tapi dia tidak menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Aku menyukaimu Kurosaki," ujarnya lirih. Ichigo terdiam. Tiba-tiba senyum mengembang di wajah Ichigo. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil di depannya. Dan mengecup puncak kepala Hitsugaya.

"Aku juga, Toushiro!"

Hitsugaya tersenyum. Dibalasnya pelukan itu. Merasakan aroma tubuh Ichigo yang hangat dan nyaman. Dia sangat rindu dengan pelukan ini.

Di luar ruangan itu. Berdiri seorang gadis. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah. Emosinya sudah naik di ubun-ubun. Di langkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ruangan kesehatan itu sambil bersumpah akan menghancurkan hubungan kedua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Khususnya cowok yang bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Ket:

(*) Di fic ini Nemu saya buat mempunyai penyakit asma :p


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M  
**

**Genre : School life, Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Family, Tragedy**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya ; _slight _Renji x Rukia, Byakuya x Hisana**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, maleXmale, Don't like Don't read!_**

**Summary : **Kurosaki Ichigo, nama paling TOP di SMA Karakura. Paling terkenal membuat biang onar di sekolahnya. Hitsugaya Toushiro, siswa baru yang masuk di SMA Karakura tersebut. Ichigo merasa tertarik dengan perlawanan Hitsugaya padanya. Ternyata Ichigo pernah bertemu dengan Hitsugaya dua tahun yang lalu. Kedekatan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya membuat Inoue, penggemar Ichigo di sekolah akhirnya turun tangan. Inoue menyuruh kedua temannya, Gin dan Hisagi untuk me-_rape_ Hitsugaya. Ichigo yang mengetahui bahwa Hitsugaya di _rape_. Akhirnya mendatangi Inoue dan kedua temannya (Hisagi dan Gin) untuk memberi pelajaran. Sementara itu, Kuchiki Rukia (teman Ichigo sejak kecil) mendatangi apartemen Ichigo karena disuruh Isshin. Rukia ternyata kabur dari rumahnya karena konflik dengan kakak perempuan satu-satunya, Hisana. Dan, Inoue, mulai bersiap dengan rencana jahatnya lagi.

**.**

**Sebagian besar ide cerita diambil dari novel Jingga dan Senja karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

_Request_ **Ami de Aeterna**, _enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**New School**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Renji memandangi lalu-lalang para siswa di SMA Karakura itu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Langkah kaki seseorang membuat Renji menoleh. Dilihatnya Rukia berlari kearahnya dengan terburu-buru. Cewek bertubuh mungil itu berhenti disamping Renji.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Renji," sapa Rukia sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak karena tadi berlari.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. _No problem_," sahut Renji dengan senyum.

"Ayo, kita ke kantin!" seru Rukia. Renji mengangguk. Keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan ke kantin sekolah Karakura itu. Yang dijamin! Pasti banyak umat-umat kelaparan yang memenuhi kantin sekolah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas dua belas B itu tampak ramai. Banyak para siswa yang menunggu bunyi bel istirahat sambil duduk di dalam kelas menikmati makanan atau roti yang dibeli di kantin. Terlihat ada beberapa kubu di dalam kelas itu. Yang cewek-cewek sendiri. Cowok-cowok juga sendiri. Dan juga ada kubu yang campuran –cewek dan cowok— yang _so _pasti cowok-cowok yang bergabung dengan cewek-cewek itu ada kelainan dalam berteman, atau istilah yang enak didengar 'bencong'.

Nggak percaya? Lihat tuh si Yumichika. Daritadi dia betah banget ngerumpi sama cewek-cewek. Bahkan cekikikannya juga kayak cewek. Para cewek-cewek itu juga nggak keberatan ada seseorang yang ber-_gender_ lain diantara mereka. Soalnya mereka sudah menganggap Yumichika itu beda sama cowok-cowok lain di kelas (_oh yeah_?).

Lain hal dengan kubu yang cowok-cowok. Mereka pada asyik ngomongin pertandingan bola yang diputar tengah malam. Bahkan ada yang cuma tidur dua-tiga jam. Alhasil, banyak yang molor tadi pas pelajaran.

Jadi…pas jam pertama dan kedua. Pada saat Nanao-sensei mengajar di dalam kelas itu, akhirnya dia berkicau-kicau di depan kelas sambil memarahi para siswa cowok yang molor. Sayang, para siswa-siswa cowok di kelas dua belas B itu sudah kebal dengan omelan. Pukulan saja nggak mempan. Apalagi cuma omelan. Itu mah urusan kecil! Para cowok-cowok itu menerima omelan Nanao-sensei dengan muka-muka ceria alias mengejek. Bahkan ada yang dengan senang hati mencatat setiap omongan Nanao-sensei sampai sedetil-detilnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Keigo. _Sensei_ yang paling terobsesi dengan peraturan sekolah itu akhirnya menyerah. Nggak ada gunanya dia mengomel panjang lebar di depan kelas. Toh, hasilnya nihil! Nggak ada yang berubah, _euy_!

Nanao-sensei pun menyerah. Dibereskannya buku-bukunya diatas meja. Kemudian melengos keluar kelas, karena memang sudah tidak ada gunanya mengajar di kelas itu. Alhasil, pelajaran kedua itu kosong, karena sang guru sudah melengos keluar. Suasana kelas pun menjadi ramai seperti pasar. Tapi, satu seruan keras menghentikan suasana yang berisik itu.

Kelas hening total. Semua berpasang-pasang mata di dalam kelas itu menatap satu sosok yang berdiri diatas bangkunya sambil memegang sebuah buku tulis. Mau tahu siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Keigo. Nih anak memang dari saban hari memang suka cari perhatian di dalam kelas. Bodo amat yang nggak mau peduli. Yang penting _happy_. Hehehe!

Keigo berdiri diatas kursinya sambil berdehem-dehem. Semua penghuni di dalam kelas itu mengikuti dengan seksama. Hal bodoh apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Keigo. Terlihat sorot mata-mata menunggu dari para komplotan Ichigo, bahkan ada yang saking gemesnya karena kelamaan, melempar buku kearah Keigo.

"Cepetan mulainya, woy! Jangan pakai lama!" serunya.

Keigo menoleh dan meringis lebar.

"Sabar, _bro_! ini juga mau mulai!" sahut Keigo. Setelah berdehem untuk kesekian kalinya. Dengan suara penuh khidmat, Keigo membaca apa yang ditulisnya di buku catatannya. Semua yang ada di dalam kelas tercengang, detik berikutnya tawa-tawa ngakak dan geli keluar dari mulut para penghuni di kelas itu. Bagaimana nggak ketawa coba? Keigo membaca semua omelan yang dikeluarkan Nanao-sensei tadi. Mana rinci banget lagi! Cara bacanya dibuat mirip kayak Soekarno lagi baca Proklamasi. Memang edan tuh anak!

Ichigo tertawa geli dari kursinya. Cowok berambut _orange_ itu berseru ke komplotannya, "Direkam tuh! Biar kalian lebih hafal dari sejarah Negara kita-kita, _man_!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Para komplotan Ichigo langsung mengeluarkan ponsel mereka yang kebanyakan berkamera diatas 3,2 _megapixel_. Dengan bermodal wartawan dadakan, komplotan Ichigo merekam aksi pembacaan momerandum yang tidak sah dari Keigo. Tidak lama kemudian, hampir semua penghuni di kelas ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan ponsel mereka, dan merekam aksi T-O-P Keigo. Lumayan! Untuk haha-hihi kalau lagi suntuk di kelas. Hehehe!

Keigo yang selama sejam itu jadi sorotan kamera, dalam hati jelas bangga banget, _coy_! Secara gitu loh, jadi seleb dadakan di dalam kelas. Ya…walau hanya sejam saja. Yang penting sudah direkam dan di foto seperti artis idola.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku belakangnya. Diselipkannya sebatang rokok di bibirnya. Tangannya kembali terjulur ke saku belakang, mencari-cari korek gasnya. Hitsugaya diam-diam mengamati Ichigo. Ternyata Ichigo masih merokok toh!

"Ada apa, Toushiro?" Ichigo menoleh kearah cowok mungil itu dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Kau masih merokok, Kurosaki…?" Hitsugaya bertanya dengan nada sedikit was-was. Ichigo diam sesaat. Tidak lama kemudian senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kau mau aku berhenti merokok?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebagai gantinya…" Ichigo melempar rokok yang terselip di bibirnya ke lantai. Dielusnya bibir Hitsugaya dengan ibu jarinya. "kau harus bersedia melakukan hal 'itu'."

Hitsugaya _blushing_. Cepat-cepat dialihkan matanya dari pandangan Ichigo. Ichigo menahan tawanya dalam hati.

"Bercanda, kok," ucap Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mendesah lega. Tapi dalam hati agak sayang juga menolak permintaan Ichigo tadi (lha?).

"Kau lapar, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengelus rambut putih Hitsugaya yang lembut. Cowok mungil itu mengangguk. Dia memang belum mengisi perutnya dengan makanan. "ke kantin, yuk!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di saat yang sama, di tempat berbeda. Seorang gadis muda berumur sekitar 22 tahun, sedang menatap sebuah foto berbingkai di tangannya. Di foto itu terdapat empat orang. Sepasang suami-istri yang duduk berdampingan, dan di atas keduanya berdiri dua bocah perempuan yang mukanya sama. Benar-benar mirip. Karena mereka berdua kembar.

Gadis muda itu, Hisana Kuchiki –kakak satu-satunya Rukia—menatap foto ditangannya dengan mata senduh. Bisa terlihat di kedua pipinya ada bekas air mata.

"Rukia…" panggil Hisana dengan suara sangat pelan. Tenggorokannya kering karena terus-menerus menangis. Bodoh sekali dirinya. Membiarkan adik perempuan satu-satunya keluar dari rumah. Hisana memeluk erat foto ditangannya. Air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan di pintu rumah membuat Hisana sedikit kaget. Dengan langkah gontai sambil menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya, Hisana membuka pintu di depannya. Gadis muda itu tertegun di ambang pintu. Seorang pemuda yang berumur sekitar 25 tahun berdiri di depan pintu. Rambut hitam panjang sebahu. Serta, sosok wajah tampan dengan setelan baju formal.

"Byakuya-san…" ucap Hisana tercekat. Refleks, ditutupnya daun pintu. Tapi, sayang. Pemuda di depannya lebih cepat. Byakuya menahan daun pintu itu hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Pergi! Jangan datang lagi!" jerit Hisana sekuat tenaga. Tidak lama kemudian, gadis muda itu terjatuh pingsan di depan pintu. Byakuya kaget. Dengan cepat didekatinya Hisana, dan membawanya ke arah sofa ruang tamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia tersentak dari tempat duduknya. Renji yang duduk di depan cewek bertubuh mungil itu menatap heran.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanyanya.

Rukia menoleh dan menatap cowok di depannya. Tadi, dia merasa ada terjadi sesuatu dengan kakaknya.

"Rukia?" panggil Renji lagi.

"Ti—tidak ada apa-apa kok, Renji," ujar Rukia dengan senyum. Tapi, Renji tahu. Cewek di depannya ini sedang ada apa-apa.

Suasana kantin yang ramai itu tiba-tiba hening. Renji dan Rukia kontan saling pandang. Keduanya lalu mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke sekeliling. Semua orang yang ada di kantin itu menatap ke salah satu objek yang memang menjadi sorotan perhatian. Muka-muka kaget dan tidak percaya memenuhi semua ruangan kantin sekolah Karakura itu. Renji dan Rukia akhirnya bisa tahu apa penyebab keheningan di kantin itu. Dan dampak keduanya juga sama dengan para umat-umat di kantin itu. Diambang pintu kantin itu, berdiri Ichigo dengan Hitsugaya di gendongannya. _Speeclesh_! Tentu saja banyak yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat.

Sang siswa paling bermasalah disekolah… MENGENDONG SECARA _LIVE_ SISWA KELAS SATU! Dan lebih menggemparkannya lagi, siswa itu…COWOK! Cowok, _maaan_! Kalau cewek mah masih wajar!

Ichigo melangkah masuk ke dalam kantin dengan tenang. Dia berusaha masa bodo dengan suasana kantin yang tiba-tiba hening dengan kedatangannya. Cowok berambut _orange_ itu berhenti di salah satu meja dan kursi panjang ditengah ruangan, tempat para siswa-siswa kelas satu duduk dengan makanan mereka di meja. Dengan gerakan dagu, Ichigo menyuruh siapa saja yang duduk disepanjang kursi itu menyingkir. Diperintahkan langsung oleh siswa paling bermasalah di sekolah Karakura itu, jelas membuat mereka patuh. Dengan cepat sambil tidak lupa membawa makanan yang sudah dibeli. Para siswa-siswa kelas satu itu langsung hengkang dari tempat itu. Nggak ada yang berani protes. Takutnya bakal dapat _servis_ dari Ichigo langsung, _euy_!

Ichigo meletakkan Hitsugaya diatas kursi. Kemudian ikutan duduk disamping cowok mungil itu. Dijentikkan jarinya keatas, dan memanggil salah satu penjual makanan di kantin itu. Seorang pria berumur diatas tiga puluhan menghampiri meja tempat Ichigo berada sambil mengulurkan daftar menu.

Ichigo mengamati menu ditangannya. Ditolehkan kepalanya kearah Hitsugaya yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau mau makan apa, Toushiro?"

Ichigo mengulurkan menu ditangannya di depan Hitsugaya. Cowok mungil itu menatap daftar menu didepannya. Mendadak perut Hitsugaya menjadi kenyang. Rasa _nervous_ mendominasi pikirannya. Ditatap oleh berpasang-pasang mata di dalam kantin itu, jelas membuat dia malu. Apalagi tadi Ichigo mengendongnya seperti tuan putri. Wah! Pasti gosipnya bakal beredar dengan cepat nih kayaknya.

Ichigo tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Renji dan Rukia yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Hoy, Renji! Rukia! Gabung disini saja!" seru Ichigo sambil melambaikan satu tangannya. Renji dan Rukia tersadar dari lamunan mereka.

"Kita pindah kesana yuk, Rukia," ajak Renji sambil menepuk pelan lengan Rukia. Dengan hati setengah ragu, Rukia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke tempat Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berada.

Renji dan Rukia duduk berhadapan dengan kedua cowok di depannya. Rukia menatap cowok mungil yang duduk di depannya dengan sorot mata ingin tahu. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa cowok mungil ini dengan Ichigo? Dilihatnya Hitsugaya masih sibuk membaca daftar menu di depannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri. Rukia mengakui bahwa cowok mungil di depannya ini manis. Bahkan wajah manisnya tidak kalah dengan cewek-cewek. Rasa _jealous_ itu akhirnya muncul. Rukia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Mencoba bersikap wajar di depan Ichigo. Sayang, akhirnya Rukia menyerah. Daripada dia tambah sakit hati melihat kedekatan Ichigo dengan cowok mungil di sampingnya. Lebih baik dia pergi dari sini.

Rukia berdiri tiba-tiba dari kursinya. Membuat ketiga cowok yang duduk semeja dengannya menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Maaf, Ichigo, Renji. Gue mau ke toilet dulu. Permisi," ujar Rukia kemudian berlalu pergi dari tempat itu. Renji menatap punggung Rukia sampai hilang dibalik pintu kantin.

Rukia berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan setengah berlari. Jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Kenapa? Kenapa dia sangat cemburu melihat Ichigo dekat dengan cowok mungil itu?

"Ah! Rukia-chaaan~!" sapa Keigo dengan gaya SKSD. Cewek bertubuh mungil itu melirik sekilas, kemudian melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Keigo dan komplotan Ichigo yang lain menatap cewek bertubuh mungil itu dengan kening mengerut. Perasaan tadi Rukia masih tersenyum ceria kalau dipanggil atau digoda (?) di dalam kelas. Kok sudah berubah? Ah~ pasti ada _something wrong_ nih!

Para komplotan Ichigo itu akhirnya berjalan lagi. Kali ini tujuan mereka ke kantin. Mau ngisi perut yang sudah berteriak-teriak. Padahal tadi sudah mengganjal perut dengan keripik sekantong gede yang dibawa Chad. Alhasil tuh keripik nggak bikin kenyang dan hanya ngotorin gigi, karena hampir semua umat-umat –yang cowok-cowok— di dalam kelas nodongin tangan minta bagian keripik mereka. Jadi, terpaksa. Harus kudu nyari makanan lagi untuk ngisi perut. Kasihan!

"Buset deh! Ini kantin atau kuburan sih? Kok hening begini?" seru Keigo diambang pintu kantin. Dibelakangnya berdiri komplotan Ichigo yang lain.

"Oh, pantesan!" Keigo menepuk jidatnya begitu dilihatnya Ichigo dan Renji. "Ada pemimpin kita, _bro_!" teriaknya lagi dengan suara melengking. Hingga siapa saja yang berada di dekat situ harus kudu nutup telinga supaya nggak budek.

"Nggak usah teriak segala juga kita-kita tahu, bego!" sahut komplotan Ichigo, _minus_ Chad, sambil menjitak kepala Keigo dari segala arah. Keigo meringis lebar sambil menutup kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ichigo dan Renji yang melihat itu tak ayal tertawa geli.

"Duduk disini, _man_! Hari ini gue traktir lo semua!" seru Ichigo.

"_Asoooy..._! Ini dia salah satu pemimpin yang patut diacungi jempol!" semua komplotan Ichigo berseru serempak. Asyik banget, _euy_! Uang jajan hari ini nggak keluar. Mantaaap!

"Kenapa nggak ditraktir begini saja setiap hari, Ichigo?" kata Keigo begitu dia duduk di meja dan kursi panjang tempat Ichigo, Renji dan Hitsugaya duduk.

"Enak banget hidup lo! Kenapa nggak manggil Ichigo sebagai 'Ayah' lo saja?" Renji menjawab omongan ngelantur itu dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Bercanda doang! Gue tahu diri kok! _Enjoy, bro_!" sahut Keigo sambil merangkul leher Renji dari samping. Ichigo yang melihat itu terkekeh geli.

"Eh! Pada lihat apa lo semua? Mau dilabrak satu-satu, ya?" bentak Ikakku sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang memang dari tadi menonton pertunjukan _live_. Semua yang ada diruangan itu tersentak kaget. _Senpai_ botak yang bernama lengkap Ikakku Madarame itu patut dikasih tanda bahaya. Karena dia juga termasuk dalam jajaran siswa paling bermasalah di Karakura.

Setelah dibentak dan dipelototin oleh para komplotan Ichigo. Suasana di kantin itu kembali biasa. Tapi, masih ada tatapan-tatapan ingin tahu diantara wajah siswa-siswa yang makan disitu. Apalagi teman-teman sekelas Hitsugaya. Wow! Ini jelas info terhangat yang mereka dapat secara langsung. Hitsugaya –siswa kelas satu di SMA Karakura itu— kok bisa merasa nyaman disamping Ichigo? Padahal dulunya sering banget lari dari kejaran Ichigo. Hmm…pasti ada _something_ yang terjadi diantara kedua pasangan yang menggemparkan SMA Karakura itu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hisana perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Rasa pening di kepalanya masih terasa. Pelan-pelan gadis muda itu bangun dari sofa yang ditidurinya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Hisana," ujar Byakuya sambil mendesah lega dalam hati. Tadi dia benar-benar panik melihat Hisana pingsan. Hisana terperejat menatap pemuda yang duduk didepannya.

"Ka—kau… sudah kubilang jangan datang lagi kesini. Tapi… kenapa…?"

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu."

"Tidak. Saya tidak mau mendengarnya. Cepat pergi dari sini!" usir Hisana sambil berdiri dari sofa. Kondisi tubuh yang masih lemah, tak ayal membuat Hisana kembali terhuyung kesamping. Sebelum tubuhnya membentur lantai, Byakuya dengan cepat menahannya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

Hisana tidak merontak. Kepalanya kembali terasa pusing. Setelah seharian terus menangis dan tidak makan apa-apa, jelas membuat kondisinya menurun drastis. Byakuya membawa gadis muda itu untuk duduk kembali –tanpa melepas pelukannya. Semakin dipeluknya erat gadis muda itu dalam pelukannya. Seakan-akan dia tidak mau kehilangan.

"Wanita yang kau temui tempo hari itu hanya kuanggap sebagai rekan kerja. Aku tidak ada perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya. Percayalah…" ucap Byakuya pelan. "Yang kucintai hanya kau, Hisana. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikanmu dihatiku."

Hisana tertegun. Rasa cemburunya dan kesalnya terhadap Byakuya seperti hilang tanpa bekas lagi. Dia memang sangat mencintai sepupu jauhnya ini. Gadis muda itu tersenyum tipis. Dibalasnya pelukan itu, hingga membuat Byakuya terpana. Pemuda itu tersenyum dalam hati.

Keduanya lama terdiam. Hingga akhirnya Byakuya membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Dimana imoutou-mu, Hisana?" tanyanya. Hisana sedikit kaget. Rasa penyesalan kembali muncul. Tanpa disadarinya air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya. Byakuya yang melihat itu tentu saja bingung.

"Hisana, sebenarnya ada apa?" Byakuya bertanya lagi.

"Hiks…Hiks…Sebenarnya…" sambil mengusap air mata dan dengan suara terisak Hisana menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

**.**

_Flashback_

Hisana menatap nota-nota kecil diatas meja ruang tamu. Disamping kertas-kertas itu terdapat kalkulator dan bolpein. Sudah berulang kali dia mencoret-coret kertas buram diatas meja. Gadis muda itu menarik napas berat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Rambut hitam sebahunya dijepit, agar tidak membuat dia tambah penat. Hisana akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu. Matanya memandang atap langit-langit rumah dengan kosong. Kondisi keuangannya sangat parah. Walaupun dia sudah kerja lembur untuk membiayai kehidupannya bersama adik perempuannya yang masih sekolah, tetap saja masih tidak terpenuhi.

Jika memikirkan hutang-hutang yang belum dibayar. Sampai tertunggak lima bulan lebih, membuat Hisana hampir stress. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk membiayai dirinya serta adiknya.

Cklek!

Pintu rumah itu terbuka dari luar. Tampak seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan berwajah mirip sama seperti Hisana masuk sambil melepaskan sepatunya di depan pintu. Rukia mengucapkan salam sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ekor matanya tidak sengaja melihat kakaknya sedang berbaring di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ah! Hisana-nee kebetulan, ada yang mau…"

"Kau mau apalagi, Rukia?" potong Hisana cepat dan terdengar ketus. Diangkat tubuhnya dari sofa dan menatap Rukia. Rukia agak ragu mau melanjutkan perkataannya begitu mendengar omongan ketus kakaknya yang tidak biasanya seperti ini.

"Hisana-nee, kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia pelan.

Kondisi tubuh yang sudah sangat letih, membuat emosi Hisana akhirnya keluar tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi.

"Harusnya…aku tidak seperti ini," Hisana menekuk wajahnya sambil memegang kedua sisi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Harusnya aku melanjutkan kuliah. Bukannya bekerja sampai lembur."

"Hisana-nee…?" Rukia menatap khawatir kakaknya. Cewek bertubuh mungil itu berjalan mendekat kearah Hisana.

"Jangan mendekat!" bentak Hisana keras. Rukia tersentak kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"**KALAU SAJA KAU TIDAK PERNAH ADA DI DUNIA INI. PASTI AKU TIDAK AKAN REPOT-REPOT MENGGURUS BIAYA KEHIDUPAN KITA, RUKIA! KAU TAHU? AKU SUDAH TIDAK SANGGUP LAGI HIDUP SEPERTI INI SEJAK KEDUA ORANG TUA KITA MENINGGAL DALAM KECELAKAAN ITU!**" teriak Hisana penuh emosi.

Kedua mata Rukia melebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Selama ini meski kondisi ekonomi mereka buruk. Kakaknya tidak pernah memberitahunya. Tapi, sekarang. Begitu dia mendengar perkataan kakaknya tadi. Rukia tidak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar hal itu.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Rukia berlari ke kamarnya dan langsung membuka lemari bajunya. Dimasukkannya beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada kakaknya, Hisana. Rukia berlari keluar dari rumah. Hisana terperejat ditempat duduknya. Sadar dengan apa yang baru dikatakannya pada Rukia tadi, gadis muda itu berlari keluar rumah dan berteriak kearah Rukia yang sudah berlari menjauh.

"Rukia…Rukiaaaa!"

Rukia menambah kecepatan larinya. Dengan hati sakit dan air mata yang terus keluar. Tidak dipedulikannya teriakan kakaknya. Lebih baik dia keluar dan pergi dari kehidupan kakaknya. Agar tidak menambah beban kehidupan.

Rukia tidak tampak lagi di pandangan Hisana. Gadis muda itu terjatuh lemas ke tanah. Dia memaki dirinya sendiri. Adik yang seharusnya dijaganya, diperhatikannya, karena sudah tidak ada lagi kedua orang tua disampingnya. Sekarang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Hujan rintik-rintik turun membasahi bumi. Seolah-olah ikut memahami kepedihan yang dirasakan kedua kakak-adik itu. Ditengah guyuran hujan yang semakin besar. Hisana menangis terisak-isak. Betapa bodohnya dirinya. Andaikan waktu itu bisa kembali diputar. Kenapa bisa begini? _Rukia…maafkan kakak_. Batinnya dalam hati.

_Flashback off_

**.**

Byakuya menyimak dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan Hisana. Bisa dilihatnya Hisana menangis terisak-isak. Pemuda itu mencoba menenangkan gadis di depannya. Dia memang sudah tahu kondisi ekonomi Hisana dalam membiayai kehidupannya dan adik perempuannya itu. Byakuya sudah pernah memberi tawaran untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka. Tapi, ditolak oleh Hisana. Dia tahu, gadis muda itu memang tidak mau merepotkan siapa-siapa.

"Tenanglah. Rukia pasti baik-baik saja, Hisana," ujar Byakuya sambil menghapus air mata Hisana. "Aku akan membantumu mencari Rukia. Jadi, tenanglah. Ya?"

Tangisan Hisana pelan-pelan mulai mereda. Didonggakkan kepalanya menatap mata Byakuya. Mencoba mencari kepastian. Kedua mata itu saling bertumbrukan.

"Terima kasih, Byakuya-san," ucap Hisana pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blam!

Rukia menutup pintu toilet dengan sedikit kasar. Di dalam toilet cewek itu ada enam bilik dan lumayan besar_. _Sebenarnya dia tidak kebelet untuk buang air kecil. Tapi, karena emosinya, rasa cemburunya, dan sakit hatinya, membuat cewek bertubuh mungil itu harus cepat-cepat mendinginkan kepalanya. Rukia duduk diatas toilet duduk. Ditariknya napas panjang-panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Cewek bertubuh mungil itu termenung cukup lama.

Rukia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku roknya. Dicarinya dengan cepat salah satu kontak nama dan memencet tombol memanggil. Rukia menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga. Nada panggilan menunggu terdengar.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi_." Satu suara dari operator telepon membuat Rukia akhirnya memencet tombol _reject_. _Pasti paman Isshin lagi sibuk kerja_. Batinnya dalam hati. Baru saja Rukia akan memasukkan ponsel disakunya. Satu nada panggilan masuk membuatnya kaget. Dilihatnya sang penelepon dilayar ponsel. Ada nama Isshin memanggil. Dengan cepat Rukia menekan tombol _yes_.

"Ha—halo?" sapa Rukia sedikit ragu.

"Ah, Rukia-chan. Ada apa?" tanya suara disebrang.

"A—anu paman. Maaf kalau menganggu Paman."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada perlu apa?" jawab Isshin dengan suara berwibawa.

"Sebenarnya…" Rukia diam-diam menarik napas panjang. Cewek bertubuh mungil itu nelangsa. Was-was juga kalau bicara begini. "Begini, Paman. Boleh saya keluar dari apartemen Ichigo?"

"Lho! Kenapa?" terdengar nada kaget dari sebrang. "Ichigo melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak! Ichigo tidak melakukan apa-apa kok, Paman!" ucap Rukia cepat.

"Lalu?"

"Saya hanya merasa tidak enak saja. Nanti kami malah dibicarakan macam-macam karena tinggal seatap. Karena itu…" Rukia agak ragu untuk melanjutkan.

"Baiklah. Paman akan menggurusnya," kata Isshin, begitu dia tahu apa maksud Rukia.

"Eh? Maksud, Paman?" kejar Rukia.

"Paman akan menggurus tempat tinggalmu hari ini. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir, ya? Paman akan mencarikan tempat kosong diapartemen Ichigo itu."

Rukia mendesah lega dalam hati. Dia sudah banyak merepotkan ayah Ichigo. "Terima kasih ya, Paman. Maaf sudah banyak merepotkan, Paman."

"Tidak apa-apa, Rukia-chan. Sudah ya. Nanti paman kabari kau sebentar."

"Iya."

Pembicaraan itu akhirnya selesai. Rukia memang setengah hati juga untuk keluar dari apartemen Ichigo. Tapi, jika terus-menerus tinggal bersama. Nanti malah dibicarakan yang bukan-bukan oleh orang-orang yang tinggal diapartemen itu. Dan, juga ada satu masalah lagi…

Baru saja Rukia mau membuka pintu toiletnya. Suara cewek-cewek yang masuk toilet sambil membicarakan sesuatu, membuat Rukia mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar.

"Lo lihat tadi nggak? Gila! Kurosaki-senpai menggendong cowok kelas satu yang bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro itu!" seru salah satu cewek yang masuk ke toilet.

"Lihat lha! Gue saja sampai melongo lihatnya!" sahut salah satu cewek lagi.

"Enak banget ya tuh cowok yang bernama Hitsugaya? Cih! Gue jadi ngiri!" kali ini cewek terakhir angkat suara. Ketiga cewek itu berdiri di depan wastafel sambil merapikan baju dan rambut mereka.

"Lo kira cuma lo saja yang ngiri? Banyak tahu yang ngiri!" sahut kedua temannya tadi spontan. Cewek itu meringis.

"Kita sudah nggak ada kesempatan lagi untuk mendapatkan hati Kurosaki-senpai. Secara gitu loh, Kurosaki-senpai sudah kepincut mati sama tuh cowok mungil!"

"He-eh!" sahut temannya yang berdiri di tengah.

Rukia mengikuti jalannya gosip ketiga cewek yang berstatus _junior_ di sekolah Karakura itu. Omongan yang segede toa itu tidak perlu membuat Rukia mempertajam telinganya. _Wong_, suara mereka keras banget, _euy_!

"Orihime-senpai saja sampai tidak unjuk rupa lagi di depan Kurosaki-senpai dengan cowok mungil itu."

_Siapa itu Orihime_? batin Rukia dalam hati. Dia tambah penasaran untuk mendengar kelanjutan gosip itu.

"Betul! Walaupun Orohime-senpai itu cewek yang sangat kaya di sekolah kita ini. Tapi, tetap saja Kurosaki-senpai tidak pernah meliriknya sedikitpun."

"Padahal gue kira Kurosaki-senpai itu bukan tipe cowok Homo. Eh! Ternyata beneran suka sama cowok toh!"

Rukia ternganga. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Setahunya Ichigo tidak ada kelainan sejak kecil.

"Betul! Gue bahkan dengar dari teman gue yang sekelas sama tuh cowok mungil. Katanya Kurosaki-senpai pernah menciumnya secara _live_ di depan kelas, _bo_~!"

Kali ini Rukia tidak salah dengar lagi. Seperti kaca yang retak. Hati Rukia seakan pecah berkeping-keping. Tidak menyangka dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Eh, eh! Lo berdua pada lihat nggak cewek yang tadi pagi turun dari motor Kurosaki-senpai?" kali ini cewek yang terakhir bertanya kearah dua temannya yang sedari tadi lancar banget ngerumpi. Kedua temannya itu menoleh dan menatap cewek itu.

"Memangnya ada apa?" sahut kedua cewek itu bersamaan.

Rukia kembali mendengarkan omongan itu. Kali ini dirinya yang menjadi objek pembicaraan.

"Kudengar katanya dia teman sejak kecil Kurosaki-senpai."

"Oh, ya?"

"Masa?"

Kedua cewek itu sontak bertanya ke temannya dengan sorot mata ingin tahu.

"Betul. Gue tadi nyari info dari kakak gue di kelas dua belas. Katanya mereka berteman waktu kecil dulu."

Sontak kedua cewek itu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Cewek itu mengerutkan alisnya. Bingung. Perasaan tadi kalimatnya nggak ada unsur _humor_ deh! Rukia saja yang mendengar heran. Mungkin kedua cewek itu lupa meminum obatnya tadi (halah!).

"Kok ketawa? Emang omongan gue tadi lucu, ya?" tanya cewek itu.

"Kasihan banget tuh cewek teman masa kecil Kurosaki-senpai. Nggak tahu ya kalau Kurosaki-senpai sudah jatuh hati sama tuh cowok mungil…Hahaha!"

"Setuju! Pasti hatinya bakal sakit tuh kalau ngeliat Kurosaki-senpai bersama tuh cowok mungil…Hahahaha!" timpal temannya yang juga ikutan tertawa. Tapi, yang ini tawanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Rukia akhirnya emosi juga diomongin dan ditertawakan seperti itu. Dengan kasar dibukanya bilik pintu toiletnya dari dalam. Ketiga cewek yang berdiri di depan wastafel itu tersentak kaget. Orang yang diomongin ternyata ada di dalam toilet, _euy_! Dua cewek yang tertawa itu menghentikan tawanya dan cepat-cepat memalingkan muka mereka dari Rukia. Kasihan, keceplosan pas ada orangnya. Pasti malu banget tuh!

Dengan langkah kaki menghentak. Rukia keluar dari toilet itu sambil melirik sinis kearah ketiga cewek yang sekarang mati gaya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi nyaring. Dengan langkah setengah berlari dan hati penuh emosi. Rukia berjalan kearah kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nih!" Renji mengulurkan tas Ichigo yang diambilnya tadi di dalam kelas.

"_Thanks, _Renji!"

"Yup!"

Terdengar langkah kaki berlari kearah tempat parker. Ichigo dan komplotannya menoleh. Dilihatnya Keigo berlari sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Maaf lama~!" jerit Keigo dan berhenti di dekat motor Ichigo. Diserahkannya tas Hitsugaya yang diambilnya di kelas.

"Ah, terimakasih, Keigo-senpai," ucap Hitsugaya.

Keigo meringis senang.

"Gue cabut, ya? _Bye_!" Ichigo menyalakan mesin motornya. "Pegangan, ya?" Cowok berambut _orange_ itu menoleh kebelakang. Hitsugaya mengangguk kecil. Dilingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Ichigo. Detik berikutnya motor itu bergerak maju dengan entakan, dan menggerung keluar dari area sekolah Karakura. Dua satpam yang berjaga di pos _security_ tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Takutnya kalau mereka mencegah Ichigo. Komplotan Ichigo yang lain bakal turun langsung untuk menghadapi mereka. Nggak guna ya punya satpam disekolah kalau sudah takluk begini? Nggak asyik! Dipecat saja tuh! Soalnya kerjanya nggak becus, _euy_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nada panggilan memanggil membuat Inoue mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku roknya. Ditekannya tombol _yes_ dan menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Inoue langsung _to the point_.

"Saya sudah mendapat data-data yang anda minta, Nona," Sahut suara disebrang.

Inoue tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sebentar kutunggu di rumahku. Jangan sampai terlambat!" perintahnya.

"Baik, Nona."

Pembicaraan itu terputus.

"Inoue, ini sudah bel masuk. Ayo, kita masuk ke kelas," sapa Tatsuki. Inoue mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan kearah kelasnya bersama Tatsuki.

Tatsuki diam-diam melirik kearah Inoue. Muka Inoue yang tersenyum penuh makna itu. Pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya lagi. Dia sudah kenal Inoue sejak SMP. Jadi, sudah tahu, bahwa gadis disampingnya ini akan menghancurkan orang yang dibencinya sampai dia puas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dua belas B. Bisa dirasanya tatapan sinis para cewek-cewek di kelas itu. Cewek bertubuh mungil itu bersikap wajar. Begitu sampai di tempat duduknya, Rukia menoleh kearah meja Ichigo. Tidak ada tas di dalam meja itu.

_Dia pergi kemana?_ Batin Rukia dalam hati. Dikeluarkannya buku-bukunya dari dalam tas.

"Hai," tegur Renji begitu melewati meja tempat Rukia berada. Rukia menoleh dan menatap Renji. Senyum tersungging dibibirnya.

"Renji, kau melihat Ichigo? Kenapa tasnya tidak ada?" tanyanya.

"Oh, Ichigo sudah cabut tadi pas bel masuk," jawab Renji.

"Dia bolos?" kedua mata Rukia terbelalak lebar. Renji mengangguk.

"Sudah pemandangan biasa kok kalau melihat Ichigo bolos."

Rukia terpana. Jadi, benar Ichigo itu sudah _bad record_? Astaga...!

"Boleh gue duduk disini?" tanya Renji ragu. Rukia diam sesaat.

"Oh, boleh kok. Silahkan. Lagipula gue juga masih belum paham sudah sampai mana pelajarannya."

Renji menahan kesenangannya dalam hati. Ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, tempat komplotan yang lain duduk.

"Chad! Lemparin tas gue kesini!" serunya kearah Chad. Cowok bertubuh jangkung besar itu mengeluarkan tas Renji dari dalam laci, kemudian melempar kearah Renji. Dengan sigap Renji menangkap tasnya dan berterimakasih kearah Chad.

Cewek-cewek yang berpenghuni di dalam kelas itu kontan tambah _jealous_. Gila tuh cewek pindahan! Nggak puas ya duduk dengan Ichigo tadi? Mana sekarang dia embat lagi siswa paling bermasalah kedua setelah Ichigo. Wah! Ngajak perang nih ceritanya. Renji 'kan juga salah satu cowok yang mereka taksir.

Wah, wah, Rukia…sepertinya lo harus waspada pada cewek-cewek yang sudah cemburu mati itu deh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo membawa motornya dibawah kecepatan rata-rata normal. Padahal biasanya dia, Renji dan komplotannya sering banget melarikan motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Malah hampir setiap hari dikejar polisi lalu lintas. Lima belas menit setelah keluar dari sekolah dengan membawa motor dengan kecepatan normal, akhirnya membuat Ichigo menyerah. Nggak enak juga bawa motor dengan kecepatan pelan seperti ini. Kayak bawa motor vespa saja, _euy_! Dilonggokkan kepalanya kebelakang dan berkata, "Toushiro, pegangan erat. Gue mau kebut nih!"

Mendapat tanda seperti itu jelas membuat Hitsugaya mempererat pelukannya dipinggang Ichigo. Takutnya kalau dia tidak pegangan kuat, malah terpental dari motor Ichigo. Setelah dirasa cowok mungil itu sudah melakukan apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Ichigo menggas motornya, hingga meraung-raung di jalan besar yang dilewatinya. Roda-roda motor itu berputar sangat cepat, dan detik berikutnya motor Ichigo sudah berada diatas batas kecepatan.

Ichigo tersenyum senang. Inilah yang disukainya. Kecepatan yang sangat disukainya. Pikirannya tetap terfokus pada jalan di depannya. Sedikit saja dia lengah. Maka tamatlah nyawa keduanya. Diperempatan jalan, terlihat lampu hijau akan berubah menjadi merah. Tepat sebelum lampu itu berubah menjadi merah. Ichigo menerobos jalan dengan motornya, hingga sebuah truk pengangkut barang yang melaju dari arah kiri tiba-tiba menginjak rem dan memaki motor Ichigo yang melaju. Polisi lalu lintas yang melihat hal itu, tak ayal tercengang juga. Bunyi peluit nyarinya terdengar dari polisi itu. Ichigo yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa tanpa suara. Silahkan saja kejar kalau bisa!

Polisi lalu lintas itu kemudian berlari kearah motor dinasnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya berjaga. Kemudian dirogohnya saku celananya. Mencari-cari kunci motornya. Kelamaan, Pak! Orangnya sudah lari tuh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria berumur tiga puluhan keluar dari sebuah kantor. Tangan kirinya mengenggam sebuah tas hitam yang didalamnya berisi berkas-berkas kantor. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat parkir mobil. Pria itu membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin mobil itu. Senyum terulas dibibirnya. Pria itu –Juushiro Hitsugaya **(1)**, ayah dari Hitsugaya, sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya yang sudah ditinggalkannya seminggu karena pekerjaan kantornya.

Mobil APV berwarna putih itu melaju dengan lancar di jalan raya. Sambil bersenandung kecil, Juushiro menatap sebuah foto berbingkai kecil diatas dasbor mobilnya. Didalam foto itu terdapat sepasang ayah-anak yang sedang berpelukan akrab. Yup! Itu fotonya bersama Hitsugaya, putra satu-satunya. Dia memang tidak rela kerja diluar kota, karena Hitsugaya pasti kesepian dirumah. Tapi, putranya itu sudah mengijinkan dan melepas kepergian ayahnya dengan senyuman.

Kasihan! Dia tidak tahu bahwa Hitsugaya sudah mengalami hal-hal heboh disekolah Karakura, bekas almamaternya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Motor Ichigo berhenti disalah satu klinik pengobatan di kawasan Karakura itu. Diparkirnya di depan klinik itu kemudian mengajak Hitsugaya masuk ke dalam. Dipapahnya cowok mungil itu pelan. Ichigo sih pengen langsung saja menggendong Hitsugaya ke dalam. Tapi, sudahlah! Disekolah saja orang-orang melotot heboh! Apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini! Entar malah nggak lepas-lepas pandangan mereka, _euy_!

Setelah bertanya di _recepsionis_, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya kemudian dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam ruang praktek Dokter yang biasa praktek di tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi nyaring. Para siswa-siswa yang bersekolah di Karakura itu bersorak ria. Bunyi bel terakhir itu memang terdengar sangat merdu.

Rukia membereskan _property_-nya diatas meja. Pikirannya sedari tadi melayang ditempat lain. Hingga guru yang mengajar tidak didengarkannya baik-baik.

"Kuantar pulang ya, Rukia?" tawar Renji yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya. Cewek bertubuh mungil itu menoleh.

"Gue tidak membuat kau repot 'kan, Renji?"

"Nggak kok! Santai saja!" jawab Renji cepat.

Rukia tersenyum. Keduanya lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan tatapan-tatapan _jealous_ para cewek-cewek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit akhirnya mulai berubah. Warna langit sore itu menjadi _jingga_ seperti warna rambut Ichigo. Ichigo memacu motornya sambil mendonggakkan kepalanya keatas menatap warna langit. Ada rasa hangat didalam dadanya melihat warna langit yang sangat disukainya itu.

Motor Ichigo akhirnya berhenti di depan rumah Hitsugaya. ichigo melepas helm yang dipakainya, begitu juga dengan Hitsugaya. Dengan pelan, diturunkan cowok mungil itu dari boncengan.

Bunyi klakson mobil membuat kedua hampir terlonjak kaget. Keduanya menoleh kearah mobil yang berada tepat dibelakang. Kedua mata _emerald_ Hitsugaya melebar. Itu mobil ayahnya!

Dari dalam mobil itu, turun seorang pria yang cukup berumur diatas kepala tiga dan menghampiri kedua cowok itu.

"Ah, Otousan?" sapa Hitsugaya dengan wajah gembira.

"Toushiro, kau tidak apa-apa?" Juushiro mengelus rambut putih Hitsugaya. Dia sangat rindu pada putranya ini. Diliriknya Ichigo yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara.

"Ah, kenalkan Otousan. Ini Kurosaki-senpai," Hitsugaya buru-buru menjelaskan.

Ichigo mengangguk. Kemudian menjabat tangan dengan Juushiro. Keduanya lalu saling bertanya kabar basa-basi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja didalam? Tidak enak juga bicara sambil berdiri begini?" kata Juushiro ramah.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa berlama-lama. Saya kesini hanya mengantarkan Toushiro saja kok, Paman," Ichigo menolak halus. Setelah berpamitan, Ichigo kemudian undur diri dari situ, tak lupa sambil tersenyum kearah Hitsugaya. Yang disambut muka malu oleh cowok mungil itu.

Juushiro memarkir mobilnya di dalam pekarangan rumah. Kedua ayah-anak itu kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam. Dengan pelan, Juushiro memapah putranya yang kakinya sedang terkilir.

"Yang tadi itu _Senpai _di sekolahmu, Toushiro?" tanya Juushiro, didudukkannya Hitsugaya di kursi ruang tamu.

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Iya."

Juushiro tersenyum penuh arti. "Baru kali ini Ayah lihat ada kakak kelas yang perhatian sama adik kelasnya."

Hitsugaya _blushing_. Pertanyaan menyelidik itu sanggup membuatnya sedikit panik. Juushiro yang melihat tingkah putranya yang mulai gelisah itu diam-diam menahan senyumnya dalam hati.

"Hari ini kita makan diluar saja, ya?" Juushiro mengelus rambut putih Hitsugaya. Cowok mungil itu mengangguk-angguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tatsuki, kau kenapa?" tanya Chizuru pelan. Dilihatnya cewek berambut tomboy itu sedari tadi seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Tatsuki menoleh kearah Chizuru. Diedarkan pandangannya kearah pintu kamar mandi tempat Inoue tadi masuk.

"Sepertinya Inoue ada suatu rencana lagi," ucap Tatsuki sangat pelan, agar Inoue tidak mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu?" Chizuru ikut-ikutan bertanya dengan suara pelan. Dikamar Inoue yang berukuran sangat besar itu, kedua cewek itu membicarakan sesuatu dibelakang temannya. Sesuatu yang membuat keduanya mulai risih karena Inoue sudah bertindak sangat keterlaluan.

"Tadi disekolah gue mengikuti Inoue diam-diam," ujar Tatsuki dengan suara lirih dan pelan. Chizuru mendengarnya baik-baik. Mata keduanya mengawasi tajam pintu kamar mandi di kamar itu. "Kulihat Inoue menguping pembicaraan Ichigo dan cowok mungil itu di dalam ruang kesehatan. Dan sepertinya…" Tatsuki mengantung kalimatnya.

"Apa?" Chizuru bertanya penasaran.

"Inoue merencanakan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuan kita lagi, Chizuru."

Klek!

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka pelan. Tatsuki dan Chizuru hampir terlonjak. Keduanya lalu bersikap wajar. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Inoue keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil diatas kepalanya. Didekatinya meja riasnya, dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan pengering rambut.

"Kalian berdua kenapa diam?" Inoue menatap kedua temannya dari kaca besar di depannya. Tatsuki dan Chizuru terdiam. Jantung keduanya berdetak kencang. Takut kalau pembicaraan tadi di dengar Inoue.

Dering panggilan masuk di ponsel Inoue membuat cewek itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya keterdiaman kedua temannya. Ditekannya tombol _yes_, kemudian menempelkan ponsel itu ditelinganya.

"Kau sudah di depan? Bagus! Masuklah," ucap Inoue. Dimatikannya ponselnya kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya diiringi tatapan bingung kedua temannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya dari dalam tas. Baru saja dia akan memasukkannya di lubang kunci, pintu di depannya terbuka dari dalam. Dilihatnya Rukia sedikit terkejut.

"Mau kemana kau, Rukia?" tanyanya, begitu dilihatnya cewek bertubuh mungil itu menenteng sesuatu.

"Gue pindah ke apartemen yang sudah disewakan Ayahmu, Ichigo."

"Dimana?"

"Tetap diapartemen ini. Tapi beda lantai."

"Oh, baguslah! Mau kubantu bawa tasmu?"

"Nggak usah." Rukia menggeleng. "Sudah, ya. _Bye_!" Cewek bertubuh mungil itu kemudian melangkah pergi dari apartemen Ichigo tanpa melirik ke belakang lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana makanannya? Enak?" tanya Juushiro. Hitsugaya mengangguk-ngangguk. Makanan di restoran tempat mereka makan ini memang enak.

Suasana restoran yang hangat. Membuat ayah-anak itu begitu betah berlama-lama disitu.

"Sudah dapat teman di sekolahmu, Toushiro? Hal-hal apa saja yang terjadi?"

Hitsugaya tersedak. Cowok mungil itu terbatuk-batuk mendengar pertanyaan terakhir ayahnya. Juushiro yang melihat itu langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung belakang Hitsugaya sambil mengulurkan air putih. Setelah meneguk air sampai setengah, Hitsugaya mendesah lega.

"Sudah dapat teman kok, Otousan," ucap Hitsugaya.

"Oh, ya? kapan-kapan ajak mereka kerumah, ya?" Hitsugaya mengangguk kecil.

"Terus, bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan _Senpai_-mu yang tadi mengantar di rumah?"

Nah, nah, ini dia yang tidak mau Hitsugaya jelaskan. Secara pertemuannya dengan Ichigo itu penuh masalah diawal. Mana tubuhnya sudah dicicipi lagi!

"Toushiro?" panggil ayahnya dengan sorot mata menunggu, namun masih menyuapkan makanan dimulutnya.

"Ah, itu…kami sudah akrab waktu bertemu…"

"Oh, ya?" Juushiro takjub. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar menatap putranya. Nyali Hitsugaya semakin menciut. Terpaksa berbohong. Kalau dibilang yang sebenarnya pasti penyakit jantung ayahnya bakal kambuh, _euy_!

"Lebih baik kita teruskan makan saja ya, Otousan."

Juushiro mengangguk. Makanan didepannya kalau sudah dingin malah nggak enak kalau dimakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inoue duduk diruang tamunya sambil menopang satu kakinya. Di depannya duduk seorang pemuda yang berumuran sekitar dua puluhan lebih. Sebuah topi menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Mana data-data yang kusuruh?" Inoue berkata dengan nada tenang dan tegas. Pemuda di depannya itu mengulurkan sebuah amplop cokelat berukuran lumayan besar. Inoue menerimanya. Dibukanya amplop cokelat itu. Dikeluarkannya kertas-kertas yang berisikan data-data seseorang. Begitu dilihatnya sebuah foto. Senyuman Inoue mengembang.

"Bagaimana, Nona?" tanya pemuda di depannya, begitu dilihatnya sang _klien_ puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"_Good_! Sebentar akan ku _transfer_ uang yang kujanjikan ke rekeningmu," jawab Inoue sambil memasukkan kembali kertas-kertas itu kedalam amplop. "Jangan lupa lakukan tugas terakhirmu!"

Pemuda di depannya mengangguk, kemudian pamit pergi. Inoue kemudian melangkah ke lantai dua kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu kamar lebar-lebar, detik berikutnya tawa kemenangan keluar dari bibirnya. Tatsuki dan Chizuru yang melihat itu, tak ayal mnegerutkan kening mereka. Bingung _plus _heran. Apa yang terjadi dengan Inoue?

"Inoue, kau kenapa?" Tatsuki bertanya heran. Inoue tidak mengacuhkan. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah meja riasnya. Disambarnya ponselnya. Kemudian mengontak seseorang. Masih dengan tawa-tawanya.

"Halo, Sora-nii? Ada satu permintaan dariku," ujar Inoue. Tatsuki dan Chizuru saling pandang. Itu kakak Inoue. Seorang pengusaha muda yang bisnisnya sangat gemilang. Inoue berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya, sambil terus berbicara dengan kakaknya melalui ponsel. Kedua cewek yang duduk diatas tempat tidur Inoue menajamkan telinga mereka. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dibicarakan kakak-adik itu. Ada terjadi perselisihan kecil di pembicaraan itu, tapi tidak lama kemudian sudah kembali biasa.

Pembicaraan itu akhirnya selesai. Inoue masuk kembali ke dalam sambil menutup pintu balkonnya. Senyuman dibibirnya tambah mengembang. Tatsuki dan Chizuru tahu, rencana Inoue sudah hampir selesai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya melangkah ke dalam kamarnya dengan langkah masih tertatih-tatih. Setelah membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya besok, cowok mungil itu menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Perlahan kedua matanya mulai mengantuk.

Malam pun semakin larut. Cowok mungil itu tidak tahu, akan ada suatu kejadian. Yang akan merubah hidupnya besok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia menatap sebuah foto ditangannya. Foto yang sudah sangat lama. Tapi disimpannya baik-baik. Foto itu…fotonya bersama Ichigo waktu masa kecil dulu. Di foto itu terlihat wajah cemberut Ichigo. Rukia tertawa kecil melihatnya. Tapi kemudian dia menghela napas berat. Tawa Rukia langsung hilang. Begitu tadi disekolah. Dia mengetahui, bahwa Ichigo bukan lagi seperti dulu. Ichigo bukan lagi miliknya, teman yang sering diisenginya sewaktu masa kecil.

ICHIGO SEKARANG SUDAH PUNYA ORANG YANG DISUKAINYA! Kenyataan itu membuat Rukia tidak bisa percaya. Kalau saja waktu itu, dia dan keluarganya tidak pindah. Dia bisa terus berada disamping Ichigo. Terus memperhatikannya. Tapi, sayang…itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang tidak mungkin akan menjadi kenyataan.

Rukia menyamankan dirinya di dalam selimut tebal. Mata _violet_-nya menerawang. Jika memang Ichigo bahagia bersama cowok mungil itu. Tidak apa, dia rela melepas Ichigo. Walau hatinya sakit karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tidak apa-apa…Semoga besok dia bisa tersenyum seperti biasa lagi jika bertemu Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Keesokan paginya…_

Pagi itu, udara berhembus dingin. Cuaca pagi itu tampak mendung. Sepertinya akan turun hujan besar. Gemuruh guntur yang keras membuat Hitsugaya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dikerjapkan kedua matanya, dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Dengan langkah pelan dan sedikit tertatih, Hitsugaya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di kamarnya dan membasuh mukanya di wastafel. Setelah berganti dengan seragam sekolahnya, cowok mungil itu turun ke bawah sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya.

Di meja makan, dilihatnya sudah ada sarapan pagi tersedia. Juushiro menoleh dan menatap putranya.

"Hoh, sudah bangun. Ayo, sarapan!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Digesernya kursi meja makan dan duduk. Kedua ayah-anak itu makan dengan tenang.

"Kakimu masih sakit?" tanya Juushiro sambil mengunyah nasi goring yang dibuatnya.

Hitsugaya menggeleng. "Sudah tidak sakit kok. Hanya masih belum bisa lari saja."

"Sebentar kau pulang sekolah jam berapa?"

"Jam setengah dua."

"Nanti ayah jemput, ya?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk sambil tersenyum cerah. Sudah lama dia tidak dimanjakan ayahnya seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia keluar dari gedung apartemennya sambil menatap langit pagi yang mendung. Ekor matanya tidak sengaja menangkap seseorang yang duduk diatas motornya.

"Renji? Kau sudah lama disini?" Rukia terenyak melihat cowok berambut merah yang sedang duduk diatas motor besarnya.

"Ah, baru juga sampai tadi kok!" sahut Renji. Bohong banget tuh! Sudah dari sejam yang lalu dia nongkrong disitu.

Rukia cuma ber-oh ria. Rukia menarik napas diam-diam. Perhatian Renji yang sejak kemarin selalu memperhatikannya, tak ayal membuat hati Rukia mulai meleleh. Didekatinya motor Renji dan memegang jok belakang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Renji…kenapa kau perhatian sekali padaku?" tanyanya pelan dengan muka menunduk. Semburat merah mendadak muncul di wajah Renji. Ternyata perasaannya mudah ketahuan, ya?

"Renji?" kali ini Rukia mendonggakan kepalanya dan menatap langsung mata Renji. Menunggu jawaban cowok itu.

"Itu karena…" Renji menghentikan kalimatnya. Dipalingkan wajahnya dari Rukia. Jujur. Jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang ditatap seperti itu. "Aku menyukaimu…" sambungnya pelan.

Rukia terdiam. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Jadi, Renji memang menyimpan perasaan padanya.

"Maaf, tapi aku…" Renji menoleh. "Belum bisa memberikan jawabannya sekarang, Renji."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku hanya ingin mengutara—"

Satu jari telunjuk Rukia menempel dibibir Renji. Keduanya saling pandang dalam diam.

"Beri aku waktu, Renji. Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk belajar mencintaimu, selain Ichigo…"

Renji terpana. Jadi, perasaannya akan disambut Rukia?

"Karena itu…maukah kau menunggu?" Rukia berjinjit dan mengecup sekilas pipi kiri Renji. Membuat raut wajah Renji memerah. "Aku berjanji. Saat itu. Aku sendiri yang akan mengatakannya langsung di depanmu, Renji."

Renji tersenyum lembut. "Ya."

Ichigo yang tidak sengaja melihat adegan itu kontan menghentikan langkahnya untuk keluar. Wew~! Dapat pemandangan pagi-pagi gratis yang _setting_-nya romantis lagi. Cowok berambut _orange_ itu menahan senyumnya dalam hati. Syukurlah sohibnya, Renji. Sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya melangkah kedalam area sekolahnya dengan langkah pelan dan tertatih. Para siswa-siswa di Karakura yang melihat kedatangannya kontan menoleh. Ini dia siswa yang bikin gempar sekolah dengan Ichigo kemarin. Akhirnya datang juga!

Hitsugaya berjalan di koridor tanpa menoleh ke kiri-kanan. Bisa dilihat dengan ekor matanya, siswa-siswa yang memperhatikan dirinya sambil berbisik-bisik. Pasti kejadian kemarin sudah menyebar dari mulut satu kemulut yang lain.

"Hitsugaya-san," panggil seseorang. Hitsugaya menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya sang wali kelas, Yoruichi menghampirinya.

"Ohayou, _sensei_," sapa Hitsugaya sambil mengangguk. Yoruichi mengangguk.

"Bisa kau antarkan ini diruang perpustakaan. Saya ada rapat bersama guru-guru yang lain." Yoruichi mengulurkan sebuah buku yang berukuran lumayan besar dan tebal. Hitsugaya menerima buku itu.

"Baik, _sensei_."

"Tolong, ya," ucap Yoruichi sambil menepuk pelan bahu Hitsugaya dan berjalan pergi kearah ruang guru.

Cowok mungil itu kemudian putar arah. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah gedung timur, tempat ruang perpustakaan sekolah. Begitu sampai di gedung timur. Hitsugaya menapaki tangga-tangga dengan langkah pelan. Setelah sampai didepan pintu perpustakaan, dibukanya dan berjalan masuk. Ada seorang siswa yang bertugas pagi itu. Dihampirinya meja itu.

"Saya disuruh Yoruichi-sensei mengembalikan buku ini." Hitsugaya menyerahkan buku yang dibawanya kearah siswa perempuan itu. Cewek itu menerimanya kemudian mencacat sesuatu dibuku besarnya.

"Ah, bisa minta tolong?" tahan cewek itu, begitu dilihatnya Hitsugaya berjalan pergi.

"Ya, tentu!" Hitsugaya tersenyum dan berbalik kearah cewek itu.

"Aku mau pergi ke toilet sebentar. Bisa titip perpustakaan ini? Mungkin ada yang ingin mengembalikan buku atau mau meminjam buku."

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Cewek itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan buru-buru keluar dari perpustakaan.

Hitsugaya menaruh tasnya disalah satu meja di perpustakaan itu. Dikelilinginya perpustakaan itu. Jadi, merasa _nostalgia_. Tempat ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ichigo di sekolah Karakura. Sekaligus tempat pahitnya, karena dirinya pernah di _rape_ oleh dua orang _Senpai _selain Ichigo.

Begitu dia akan berbelok ke kanan. Hitsugaya kontan terlonjak kaget dan menjerit. "Huwaaa~ Ku—kurosaki…kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Hitsugaya memegang dadanya. Gila! Dia kaget banget melihat Ichigo. Ichigo yang sedang duduk bersandar di dekat jendela sambil memegang sebuah buku ditangannya menoleh.

"Oh, tumben kau kesini, Toushiro," jawabnya santai.

"Kau sudah lama disini?"

Ichigo mengangguk sekilas. "Sudah dari setengah jam lalu." Ditutupnya buku yang dibacanya, kemudian diletakkannya di meja panjang disampingnya. "Sini!" Ichigo memanggil Hitsugaya mendekat.

"Kakimu masih sakit?" tanya Ichigo begitu Hitsugaya berdiri disampingnya.

"Sudah tidak terlalu kok. Cuma kalau lari masih belum bisa."

"Oh." Ichigo tersenyum. Ditariknya Hitsugaya, hingga jatuh diatas pangkuannya. Kedua tangan Ichigo memegang kedua pipi Hitsugaya. Didonggakkan kepala Hitsugaya, dan menatap langsung mata _emerald_ itu. Jantung Hitsugaya mulai berdebar-debar. Detik berikutnya, bisa dirasakan jarak antara dia dan Ichigo sudah tidak ada lagi. Bibir Ichigo sudah mencium bibirnya. Ciuman yang sangat lembut, hingga membuat Hitsugaya memejamkan kedua matanya. Merasakan bibir Ichigo yang terus-menerus melumat bibirnya.

Ciuman itu akhirnya berakhir. Hitsugaya membuka kedua matanya dan menatap mata cokelat Ichigo.

"Jika diteruskan lebih jauh lagi. Aku tidak yakin diriku akan menahan tidak melakukannya, Toushiro," bisik Ichigo di telinga. Hitsugaya _blushing_. Wajahnya memanas mendengar bisikan Ichigo tadi. Ichigo mengecup lembut kening atas Hitsugaya, kemudian membawa cowok mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Dia tidak mau melakukan hal itu lagi hanya atas dasar kemauannya. Dia tidak ingin melukai cowok mungilnya ini. Keduanya lama terdiam. Nyaman dengan kehadiran satu sama lain.

Cuaca semakin mendung. Gemuruh guntur terdengar beberapa kali. Tapi, tidak membuat kedua orang yang berada di dalam perpustakaan itu tampak terusik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Juushiro melangkah masuk ke dalam kantornya sambil menenteng tas kerjanya. Begitu lewat dengan para rekan kerjanya, Juushiro menyapa sambil menanyakan kabar.

"Juushiro-san, anda dipanggil Direktur di ruangannya," sapa seorang wanita yang berjabat Sekretaris di kantor itu. Juushiro mengangguk, kemudian undur diri dari rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Di depan sebuah pintu, Juushiro berhenti. Ditariknya napas, lalu dihembuskannya. Diketuknya pintu didepannya. Begitu ada sahutan dari dalam, Juushiro masuk sambil memberikan salam kepada Pemimpinnya di kantor itu.

"Silahkan duduk, Juushiro-san," ucap sang Direktur.

Juushiro duduk sambil menunggu apa yang akan dibicarakan Pemimpinnya. Sebuah amplop putih tersegel diulurkan didepan Juushiro. Dengan muka heran, Juushiro menerimanya.

"Hari ini kau dipecat dari kantor ini. Silahkan kau bereskan barang-barangmu, dan tinggalkan kantor ini. Terima kasih," kata sang Direktur tegas. Juushiro tersentak kaget. Apa-apaan ini? setahunya dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apa-apa di kantor ini. Baru saja Juushiro akan membuka suara bertanya. Sang Direktur kembali berkata, "Lebih baik anda cepat keluar dari kantor ini. Sebelum saya memanggil satpam."

Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, Juushiro undur diri dari ruangan itu. Sang Direktur menatap Juushiro sampai hilang dibalik pintu. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin memecat Juushiro. Dia melakukan hal itu karena disuruh seseorang.

Juushiro keluar dari gedung kantornya. Ditatapnya gedung tinggi dan besar itu. Sudah lama dia bekerja di kantor ini, dan tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Mencari pekerjaan di zaman seperti ini sangat susah. Dimana dia harus mencari pekerjaan lagi?

Mobil APV Juushiro melaju kencang kearah suatu tempat. Karena terlalu banyak pikiran, pria paruh bayah itu tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil _jeep _yang diam-diam mengikutinya. Gemuruh guntur semakin terdengar dilangit. Juushiro memarkir mobilnya di samping jalan tempat pemakaman. Suasana jalan disitu sangat sepi, karena daerah situ rawan dengan keramaian. Juushiro pun turun dari mobilnya. Ditatapnya langit mendung dengan mata menerawang. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Tatapannya saat ini adalah pemakaman diseberang jalan. Tempat istrinya sudah terbaring lama disana.

Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah mobil _jeep_ melaju kencang kearahnya. Juushiro menoleh kearah kanan, detik berikutnya dia sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Kerasnya bunyi hantaman tubuh yang ditabrak oleh mobil. Tubuh Juushiro terseret sampai sepuluh meter kearah berlawanan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Seolah menerima hal itu dengan pasrah.

Mobil _jeep_ itu akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu dengan seorang pemuda yang tersenyum di dalam mobilnya. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Gemuruh guntur yang sangat kencang terdengar. Hujan rintik-rintik pun turun membasahi bumi. Kilat dan guntur saling bersahutan di langit yang kelam itu. Di jalan aspal itu, terbaring tubuh yang tanpa nyawa, dengan darah yang keluar dan melebur bersama air hujan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya memandangi hujan lebat dari dalam kelasnya. Yoruichi-sensei yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas harus menambah volume suaranya karena hujan, guntur dan kilat yang sedari tadi terdengar. Cowok mungil itu duduk gelisah di bangkunya sambil menatap langit mendung. Bisa dirasakannya tadi panggilan ayahnya yang memanggil namanya. Apa itu hanya perasaannya saja? Tapi, kenapa terdengar begitu jelas?

"Otousan…" gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued**_

* * *

Ket :

**(1) **Nama Juushiro disini marganya saya rubah menjadi Hitsugaya :D

* * *

**A/N :**

Saya telah mengedit fic ini dari chapter 1-13. Maaf kalo update-annya lama. Karena saya mulai disibukkan dengan kuliah saya *orz*

Kritik, saran dan kesan, saya terima dengan senang hati agar bisa memperbaiki fic ini lebih baik lagi :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...xXx...**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : School life, Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Family, Tragedy, Horor**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya ; **_**slight **_**Renji x Rukia, Byakuya x Hisana**

_**Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, maleXmale, Chara death, Don't like Don't read!**_

**Summary : **Rencana Inoue kali ini berhasil membuat hidup Hitsugaya hancur. Dan pertemuan Ichigo dengan Ayahnya –Isshin, akhirnya mulai membaik setelah komunikasi diantara mereka berdua mulai terhubung kembali.

**.**

**Sebagian besar ide cerita diambil dari novel Jingga dan Senja karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

_Request_ **Ami de Aeterna**, _enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**New School**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Gemuruh guntur dan kilat di langit yang terlihat di sana-sini, membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan cemas. Hitsugaya yang sesekali melirik ke luar jendela, kontan merasa sesuatu yang tidak biasa yang dirasakannya. Dirinya… sangat gelisah! Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Bolpein di tangannya di remasnya dengan kuat, sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Matsumoto yang duduk disamping Hitsugaya jelas bisa melihat hal itu. Kedua keningnya mengerut. Tidak biasanya pemuda mungil disampingnya bersikap seperti ini.

_Grek!_

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke depan ruangan. Yoruichi yang masih sibuk mencatat sesuatu di _whiteboard_ kontan menoleh.

"Ada apa, Hitsugaya-_san_?" tanyanya, sembari menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya.

"Saya minta izin ke toilet, _Sensei_."

"Pergilah."

Hitsugaya mengangguk hormat. Kemudian melangkah keluar kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, di kelas dua belas B…

Kurotsuchi Nemu –guru magang di SMA Karakura— hanya bisa menarik napas panjang-panjang sebelum memasuki kelas di depannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, dirinya di kerjain oleh siswa-siswa di kelas dua belas B ini yang notabene semuanya masuk dalam jajaran siswa-siswa bermasalah. Kali ini, apalagi yang akan diterimanya.

Setelah menarik napas panjang untuk ke sekian kalinya. Nemu memantapkan hatinya. Diulurkan tangannya ke depan. Membuka pintu yang tertutup.

Hening.

Semua penghuni kelas tampak sibuk dengan buku-buku mereka di atas meja. Kening Nemu mengerut heran. Ini… tidak biasanya! Jangan-jangan, ini hanya kamuflase belakang atau yang lebih enak di dengar 'akting'. Perlahan Nemu berjalan ke meja guru yang terletak di depan kelas dan menaruh buku-buku dan tas yang dibawanya. Begitu Nemu menoleh kembali ke hadapan para siswa-siswa tersebut, sesuatu yang sakral terjadi.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, Sensei…!_" seru semua yang ada di dalam kelas serempak dan kompak. Nemu merasa bulu-bulu kuduknya berdiri semua mendengar salam manis dari siswa-siswa di depannya. Wajah-wajah manis yang ditunjukkan para penghuni kelas, sontak membuat Nemu mendesah dalam hati. Kenapa jadi begini? Ini seperti istilah 'serigala berbulu domba'.

"Nemu-_sensei_, kenapa diam saja? Lebih baik di mulai saja pelajarannya," seru Keigo dari kursi belakang.

Nemu menoleh. Wajah Keigo terlihat berbinar-binar dan tidak ada maksud terselubung. Seperti baru mendapat pencerahan yang membuat kenakalannya hilang seketika. Satu per satu, Nemu memperhatikan wajah-wajah di depannya yang saat ini menunjukkan sikap manis.

Apakah mereka telah mendapat omelan dari wali kelas mereka –Unohana Retsu?

Hanya itu yang terpikir oleh Nemu. Guru magang tersebut akhirnya menghela napas lega. Apalagi dua biang onar yang paling terkenal, Ichigo dan Renji, tidak kelihatan di kelas. Mungkin keduanya sedang di panggil oleh Unohana.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya," ucap Nemu sambil mengambil salah satu bukunya di atas meja.

Kelas kembali hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara gemuruh guntur dan kilat yang terlihat di langit, serta suara Nemu yang susah payah menjelaskan karena cuaca yang buruk tersebut. Para penghuni kelas dua belas B mengikuti pelajaran dengan sikap manis. Namun, ada suatu rencana yang telah mereka susun rapi-rapi untuk mengerjai guru di depan kelas itu.

Nemu mengambil spidol yang terletak di atas meja dan berjalan ke arah _whiteboard_ untuk menuliskan catatan penting. Baru saja ujung spidol yang dipegangnya menyentuh permukaan _whiteboard, _tiba-tiba lampu di dalam kelas itu padam. Membuat Nemu tersentak kaget. Sedangkan para penghuni kelas menyeringai serempak. _It's show time!_

Nemu berbalik. Terlihat wajah-wajah tenang dari para penghuni kelas. Seperti tidak mempermasalahkan lampu yang padam di dalam kelas, hingga sekarang menjadi remang-remang. Baru saja Nemu membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, sontak kedua matanya terbelalak. Reaksi Nemu tersebut hanya di tanggapi wajah-wajah polos semua penghuni kelas, seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

Seluruh tubuh Nemu bergetar hebat. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Keringat dingin menetes keluar dari dahinya. Para penghuni kelas menahan satu tawa kemenangan dalam hati masing-masing. Kemudian mengikuti alur yang mereka buat dengan muka polos.

Nemu menelan ludah susah payah. Satu sosok yang berdiri di paling belakang dengan wajah tertekuk membuat mentalnya langsung gentar dan dia nyaris pingsan. Perlahan sosok itu –yang memakai seragam sekolah yang telah usang karena dipenuhi oleh bekas darah—mengangkat wajahnya.

_Deg!_ Jantung Nemu berdetak cepat. Suaranya tercekat untuk memberi tahu sosok misterius yang berdiri pada siswa-siswa-nya yang duduk diam dalam kelas.

Sosok misterius itu, ber-_gender_ cewek. Rambut pendeknya terlihat berantakan. Dan Nemu tahu sosok yang berdiri itu adalah… arwah penasaran! Perlahan sosok cewek itu menyeringai lebar. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Dan bola mata itu semerah darah.

Keigo yang melihat keadaan guru di depannya hanya bisa menahan tawanya dalam hati. Kalau sampai tawanya lepas seketika, rencana yang di susunnya dengan teman-temannya akan gagal total. Rencana menakuti guru magang tersebut dengan sosok arwah cewek yang mereka susun.

Nemu yang tidak tahan lagi dengan apa yang dilihatnya, akhirnya jatuh pingsan di lantai kelas.

Hitung mundur. Tiga, dua, satu…

Teriakan, jeritan, seruan, suit-suitan sontak keluar bersamaan dari mulut-mulut para penghuni kelas dua belas B. Berhasil membuat pingsan guru yang menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

Di saat semuanya heboh dengan rencana mereka yang berhasil. Perkataan Michiru Ogawa –salah satu cewek yang duduk dalam ruangan kelas—membuat semuanya sontak menoleh.

"I—itu… bukan Natsui-chan…" ucap Michiru dengan suara tercekat karena _shock_. Wajah Michiru pucat pasi. Keigo yang duduk di belakang Michiru kontan mengerut. Heran dan bingung. Jelas-jelas cewek yang berpura-pura jadi arwah itu Mahana Natsui. Cewek berambut tomboy yang _easy_ _going_ sama teman-teman cewek dan cowoknya.

_Grek!_ Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka. Dan sosok Mahana –yang asli—berdiri di ambang pintu. Cewek itu meringis ke arah teman-temannya.

"Maaf tadi gue ke toilet, jadi terlambat untuk menakuti Nemu-_sen_—" ucapan Mahana berhenti begitu dilihatnya Sang guru—Nemu, tergeletak pingsan di lantai depan kelas. Baru saja dia akan bertanya. Semua yang ada dalam ruangan sontak menoleh ke belakang bersamaan. Memandang sosok cewek yang berdiri di belakang –yang seharusnya itu adalah Mahana. Wajah-wajah pucat langsung menyelimuti semua penghuni kelas. Dan detik berikutnya, semua yang ada dalam ruangan berlari pontang-panting keluar dari dalam ruangan dengan jeritan histeris ketakutan. Berpencar ke segala arah di koridor sambil berteriak-teriak karena di landa rasa ketakutan memuncak. Arwah di dalam kelas itu… sungguhan! Satu fakta yang membuat mereka akhirnya sadar. Mereka juga kena batunya!

Keributan itu akhirnya membuat para guru yang mengajar di kelas-kelas lain keluar dari dalam kelas dan melihat semua siswa-siswa kelas dua belas B berlari-lari panik dari dalam kelas. Bentakan yang keluar dari mulut para guru-guru tidak membuat mereka berhenti dari jeritan-jeritan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo dan Renji berjalan beriringan di koridor yang menuju kelas mereka. Jeritan-jeritan yang terdengar bersahutan membuat keduanya saling berpandangan. Dari arah depan, Keigo berlari terbirit-birit seperti di kejar hantu. Kedua kening Ichigo dan Renji mengerut bersamaan. Ada apa dengan babu satu itu?

Keigo yang melihat sosok Ichigo dan Renji menarik napas lega dan menjerit, "Ichigooooo…!"

Tiga langkah sebelum Keigo memeluk pemuda berambut _orange_ tersebut, Ichigo menghindar dengan gesit. Bicara 'Homo', oke! Nggak masalah. Tapi cukup dengan Toushiro saja. Yang lain _say hello _saja kali!

_Bruk! _Dengan tidak elitnya Keigo terjerembap di lantai dengan posisi menunging.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Renji penasaran. Diulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat Keigo hingga berdiri. Keigo menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang sedikit kotor. Kemudian dengan raut wajah yang masih pucat, ia menjelaskan kejadian yang baru terjadi di dalam kelas tadi.

Ichigo dan Renji saling berpandangan. Seketika tawa mereka berdua meledak. Ichigo sendiri sampai membungkukkan tubuhnya. Satu tangannya memegangi perut, sementara tangan lainnya menempel di dinding terdekat. Kedua bahunya berguncang-guncang karena tawa.

"Parah banget rencana kalian! Akhirnya malah kena batunya sendiri!" celetuk Renji, masih dengan tawanya. Ichigo hanya bisa mengangguk dan tertawa.

"Lo berdua kok malah ketawa sih? Bukannya menghibur gue karena melihat arwah sungguhan." Keigo manyun.

"Ngapain?" kedua alis Renji terangkat tinggi, "Kalau lo cewek baru kita-kita hibur."

Keigo tambah cemberut mendengarnya. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan sisa tawanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya melangkah ke arah toilet sekolahnya sambil melamunkan sesuatu. Gemuruh guntur dan kilat yang terdengar benar-benar tidak di pedulikannya. Begitu kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam toilet, Hitsugaya menuju tempat wastafel. Kedua matanya tertuju lurus pada kaca besar di depannya. Namun pikirannya di tempat lain.

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak seperti ini…?" gumam Hitsugaya pada diri sendiri. Rasa gelisah yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Meski sudah berusaha menekannya dalam-dalam. Tapi tetap saja rasa gelisah itu semakin mendominasi.

Hitsugaya mengulung kedua lengan kemeja panjangnya, kemudian membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin dari keran wastafel. Tetes-tetes air meluncur jatuh dari wajahnya. Kembali kedua mata Hitsugaya menatap lurus kaca besar di depannya. Kedua tangannya menopang di pinggir wastafel. Kemudian di tundukkan wajahnya. Menatap lantai keramik di bawahnya.

Lama, Hitsugaya terdiam seperti itu. Hingga dering panggilan masuk dari ponsel menginterupsinya. Hitsugaya merogoh saku celanannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kedua matanya menyipit begitu melihat nomor yang tidak dikenalnya tertera di layar ponsel. Jari jempolnya langsung menekan tombol _reject_.

"Mungkin orang iseng…" keluhnya. Kembali di masukkan ponsel di saku celananya. Menurunkan kedua lengan kemejanya yang tadi di gulung. Kemudian berjalan keluar toilet.

Bunyi dering panggilan masuk membuat Hitsugaya mendecak. Mulai kesal. Dihentikan langkahnya dan menepi ke samping jendela, kemudian merogoh ponselnya. Kembali nomor yang tidak dikenalnya tertera. Dengan kening mengerut, Hitsugaya menekan tombol _yes_, lalu menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Halo?"

"Selamat pagi, apa betul ini dengan salah satu keluarga Ukitake Hitsugaya?" sapa suara disebrang dengan lembut. Kening Hitsugaya semakin merapat. Suara cewek di sebrang itu tidak dikenalinya. Dan kenapa jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar begitu mendengar nama ayahnya disebut tadi.

"Iya, benar. Saya Toushiro Hitsugaya. Anak dari Ukitake Hitsugaya. Ada keperluan apa?"

"Saya _receptionist_ rumah sakit Karakura hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar bahwa beliau mengalami kecelakaan dan—"

Sebelum suara disebrang menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hitsugaya mematikan ponselnya dan berlari seperti orang kesurupan. Menuruni tangga-tangga ke lantai bawah dan segera menuju ke arah gerbang sekolahnya.

Ternyata ini yang menjadi firasat tidak enaknya sejak tadi pagi. Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA? jerit Hitsugaya dalam hati. Padahal tadi pagi ayahnya masih terlihat baik-baik saja di matanya. Masih tersenyum hangat padanya. Masih memanjakannya saat mereka bersama. DAN KENAPA FIRASAT TIDAK ENAK ITU MENJADI KENYATAAN!

Hitsugaya mengatupkan kedua rahangnya kuat-kuat. Berusaha menekan dalam-dalam air matanya yang akan meledak keluar.

Ekor mata Ichigo yang tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Hitsugaya yang berlari di tengah hujan lebat dari arah jendela lantai dua tempatnya berada, kontan mengerut heran. Apa yang dilakukannya di tengah hujan seperti ini? tanya Ichigo dalam hati. Bingung.

Ichigo berbalik dan menepuk bahu Renji, "Hoy, gue cabut dulu!"

Renji mengerut. "Mau kemana lo?"

"Ada sedikit urusan. Sudah ya, _bye!_" Ichigo melambaikan satu tangannya, dan berlari cepat ke arah tangga. Renji dan Keigo yang melihat itu hanya bisa saling pandang, kemudian mengangkat bahu bersamaan.

"Kita juga balik ke kelas saja," ajak Renji sambil melangkah duluan.

"Nggak! Trauma gue masuk tuh kelas hari ini," tolak Keigo mentah-mentah. Renji menoleh.

"Operasi saja 'burung' lo itu dan ganti yang kayak cewek," cibir Renji. "Arwah kayak gitu saja ditakutin. Malu-maluin kaum adam saja lo!"

"Lo belum lihat langsung sih arwahnya. Jadi ngejek gue terus," gerutu Keigo. Agak kesal. Renji terkekeh-kekeh geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua satpam yang sedang berjaga di pos samping gerbang sekolah sedang asyik mengobrol sesuatu, hingga sosok Hitsugaya yang berlari ke arah pos dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan seluruh badan yang basah kuyup karena hujan membuat kedua satpam itu menoleh dengan kening mengerut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat masuk ke kelas!" bentak salah satu satpam. Kebijakan sekolah mengatakan bahwa siswa yang terlihat berkeliaran di saat jam pelajaran harus di toleransi.

"Maaf, Pak. To—tolong buka gerbangnya. Saya ingin keluar," ucap Hitsugaya di sela-sela napasnya yang belum stabil karena berlari.

Kedua satpam itu terperangah. Gila! Ternyata ada yang mulai coba-coba jadi pemberontak seperti biang onar yang terkenal di sekolah Karakura ini. Dua satpam itu saling pandang, kemudian menatap Hitsugaya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Bukannya ini salah satu siswa yang biasanya terlihat dengan Kurosaki Ichigo –biang onar sekolah. Jangan-jangan ini salah satu bawahan biang onar itu.

"Jangan bertingkah! Cepat masuk ke kelasmu!" Kembali bentakan keluar dari mulut salah satu satpam. Hitsugaya mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Tolong, Pak. Ini benar-benar penting!" kata Hitsugaya setengah berteriak.

"Tidak. Cepat kembali ke kelasmu. Atau kami akan membawamu ke ruang kesiswaaan!"

Merasa sia-sia bicara baik-baik dengan kedua satpam di hadapannya, Hitsugaya langsung menuju ke arah gerbang sekolahnya dan mulai memanjat naik. Kembali kedua satpam itu terperangah dibuatnya. Dengan cepat kedua satpam itu menghampiri Hitsugaya untuk menghentikan aksinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak salah satu satpam. Sedangkan satpam yang satu menarik satu lengan Hitsugaya kuat-kuat, hingga pemuda mungil itu melepas pagar besi yang dipegangnya.

"Lepaskan!" Hitsugaya meronta-ronta. Sudah tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah melakukan tindakan frontal.

"Diam. Atau kami akan melakukan hal kasar!" bentak salah satu satpam dengan nada emosi.

"Jika kalian berani melakukan itu. Gue habisin satu-satu!" seru satu suara yang berjalan mendekat. Dua satpam itu menoleh, begitu juga dengan Hitsugaya –yang saat ini berada di cengkraman salah satu satpam. Sosok biang onar paling terkenal di sekolah Karakura itu melangkah lebar dengan rahang mengatup keras. Dua satpam itu menelan ludah susah payah. Entah kenapa mereka bisa kooperatif jika berhadapan dengan biang onar ini.

"Lepaskan dia!" bentak Ichigo keki. Satpam yang menahan Hitsugaya langsung melepaskan cengkramannya. Ichigo mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menarik pemuda mungil itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku harus secepatnya ke rumah sakit Karakura..."

"Siapa yang sakit?"

"Ayahku sekarang di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan," jelas Hitsugaya dengan suara yang semakin bergetar. Ichigo tersentak.

"Tunggu disini. Akan ku antar!" tandas Ichigo. Kemudian berlari ke arah tempat parkir motornya. Kedua satpam itu hanya bisa terdiam di tempat mereka. Seperti terhipnotis. Tak lama kemudian motor Ichigo mengerung dan menuju tempat Hitsugaya berdiri. Diserahkan satu helmnya ke arah pemuda mungil itu dan menyuruhnya untuk naik di boncengan. Begitu Hitsugaya sudah duduk di boncengannya, Ichigo menoleh dan menatap dua satpam yang berdiri tidak jauh dari situ.

"Cepat buka gerbangnya. Jangan cuma bengong disitu!" teriak Ichigo. Kedua satpam itu tergeragap, kemudian salah satu satpam mengambil kunci dari pos mereka berjaga dan berlari membuka gerbang sekolah yang terkunci.

Setelah pintu gerbang itu terbuka. Ichigo segera memacu motornya keluar area sekolah dengan gas gila-gilaan. Meninggalkan kedua satpam yang terdiam di tempat.

Sesosok cewek yang melihat itu dari jendela lantai dua tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tindakan sia-sia. Karena yang akan lo temui nanti hanya tubuh tanpa nyawa, Hitsugaya Toushiro…" ucapan ketus itu meluncur keluar dari bibir Inoue. "Dengan begini, permainan kita telah… _game over_…!"

Inoue mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tanpa diketahuinya, ada satu sosok cewek yang bersembunyi di balik tembok –tidak jauh dari tempatnya—sambil mendengarkan hal yang dikatakan Inoue sejak tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para siswa kelas dua belas B saat ini sedang diceramahi habis-habisan oleh wali kelas mereka, Unohana Retsu. Wajah Unohana sangat murka hingga siapa saja yang melihat itu kontan komat-kamit baca doa dalam hati. Tapi tidak bagi para siswa-siswi kelas dua belas B. Telinga dan hati mereka sudah mati rasa alias sudah nggak mempan lagi dengan ceramah wali kelas mereka.

"Kalian ini harus dinasehati dengan cara apalagi? Apa kalian tahu sikap kalian itu sudah keterlaluan?" bentak Unohana penuh emosi. Semua wajah-wajah anak didiknya tertekuk di kursi masing-masing. Tapi ada yang dengan _enjoy_-nya menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan bermain _game_ dari ponsel mereka. _Browsing_ internet untuk _update_ status di _facebook, twitter_ atau pun jejaring sosial yang lagi nge-tren.

Unohana yang melihat wajah-wajah yang tertekuk itu akhirnya mulai meredakan emosinya. Agak kasihan melihat anak-anak didiknya terdiam sambil menekuk wajah mereka. Padahal dia nggak tahu bahwa anak-anak didiknya sekarang lagi sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing untuk eksis di internet.

"Ibu harap kalian mulai berpikiran dewasa. Kalian ini sudah duduk di bangku akhir. Ibu ingin kalian semua lulus dengan nilai terbaik," ujar Unohana dengan nada lembut dan penuh cinta kasih. Semua yang ada dalam kelas sontak mengangkat wajah mereka dan mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kalian duduk diam dalam kelas, karena Ibu akan memanggil guru yang akan mengajar selanjutnya." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Unohana berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas dan menutup pintu dari luar. Detik berikutnya kelas kembali heboh seperti pasar. Hingar binger terdengar disana-sini.

"Woy, _like_ status gue di _facebook!_" seru satu suara yang ber-_gender_ cewek.

"Oke, okeee…!"

"_Coment_ status gue juga!" Kali ini terdengar suara melengking dari yang ber-_gender_ cowok.

"Oke, _bro!_"

Rukia yang duduk di kursinya hanya bisa terpana. Buseeet… ternyata ini aslinya wajah-wajah yang tertekuk diam tadi. Semua yang ada dalam kelas ini memang serigala berbulu domba, _euy!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo memacu motornya di tengah hujan lebat. Motornya meliuk-liuk diantara arus lalu lintas yang macet karena hujan. Begitu rumah sakit yang menjadi tujuan mereka terlihat semakin dekat, Ichigo semakin mempercepat motornya. Kemudian memasuki area rumah sakit dan memarkir motornya. Hitsugaya segera melompat turun dari motor Ichigo dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dengan perasaan galau.

Ichigo segera menyusul ke dalam. Dilihatnya Hitsugaya berlari ke tempat _receptionist_. Kemudian pemuda mungil itu berlari ke arah tempat yang di tunjukkan suster yang berjaga itu. Kembali Ichigo mengikuti di belakang pemuda mungil itu. Langkah Ichigo terhenti sejenak begitu sebuah tempat tidur beroda –yang diatasnya terbaring ibu hamil lagi merintih memegang perutnya—melintas di depannya dari arah kiri. Tapi ia bisa melihat Hitsugaya berbelok ke arah mana. Ichigo melangkah setengah berlari menuju tempat Hitsugaya berbelok. Dan langkah Ichigo terhenti seketika begitu melihat satu sosok yang berdiri di hadapan Hitsugaya. Sosok dokter berjas putih itu dia hapal persis karena sosok itu adalah ayahnya, Kurosaki Isshin.

Isshin hanya diam melihat sosok putra sulungnya. Melihat keterdiaman dokter di depannya Hitsugaya mengerut. Kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya pandangan Ichigo tertuju lurus pada dokter yang berdiri di depannya. Kembali Hitsugaya menatap dokter di hadapannya –yang saat ini tetap bungkam.

Isshin memalingkan tatapannya dari kedua mata Ichigo. Sudah hampir tiga tahun –sejak dia bercerai dengan Masaki—dia tidak pernah melihat sosok anak laki-lakinya itu. Hanya lewat telepon genggam atau orang suruhannya dia menyampaikan sesuatu pada putranya itu.

Sebenarnya… jarak yang tercipta antara Isshin dan Ichigo hanya karena komunikasi yang kurang baik. Kesibukan Isshin mengejar karier membuatnya lupa pada keluarganya. Hingga akhirnya perceraian antara dia dan Masaki semakin membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan Ichigo. Penyesalan itu, memang selalu datang ke belakangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ayah saya, Dokter?" tanya Hitsugaya akhirnya. Nadanya terdengar sarat cemas dan bergetar. Isshin menoleh dan menatap pemuda mungil di depannya. Setelah menghela napas berat, Isshin menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Temani dia, Ichigo. Setelah memeriksa pasien di ruang perawatan, aku akan kembali kemari," ucap Isshin, kemudian melangkah pergi dari situ.

Kedua kening Hitsugaya mengerut. Heran. Ada hubungan apa antara dokter tadi dan Ichigo? Kenapa dia bisa tahu nama _senpai_-nya itu?

Ichigo tertegun. Suara pertama yang di keluarkan ayahnya langsung di hadapannya. Bukan lewat orang suruhan, surat kiriman atau pun telepon. Mata Ichigo tertuju pada punggung Isshin yang berjalan menjauh. Ada getaran asing yang terasa di hatinya.

"Padahal aku bertanya keadaan ayahku. Tapi kenapa beliau malah pergi," ucap Hitsugaya agak kesal. Ichigo masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Hitsugaya berjalan ke samping dan menyentuh pintu ruangan tempat ayahnya berada. Begitu kedua matanya melihat –dari arah kaca yang ada di pintu— tubuhnya menegang seketika. Tanpa sadar dirinya melangkah mundur ke belakang. Ichigo memperhatikan itu di tempatnya berdiri. Seakan kakinya di rantai tidak bisa berjalan kemana-mana. Begitu punggung Hitsugaya menyentuh tembok. Tubuh mungil itu bersandar tanpa tenaga. Raut wajahnya terlihat pucat. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba tubuh mungil itu meluruh lunglai. Ichigo tersengat melihat hal itu. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah Hitsugaya dan menahan tubuh itu sebelum terjatuh di lantai.

Begitu pintu itu terbuka dari dalam dan keluar dua orang suster, Ichigo menoleh ke belakang. Kedua matanya membulat begitu melihat tubuh yang terbaring dengan muka pucat di dalam ruangan itu adalah ayah Toushiro! Dan bersamaan dengan itu, teriakan keras keluar dari mulut Hitsugaya.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH…!"

Kedua suster itu tersentak, begitu juga dengan Ichigo. Air mata kepedihan meledak keluar dari kedua pelupuk mata Hitsugaya. Jeritan piluh karena di tinggal keluarga satu-satunya. Ayah satu-satunya.

"KENAPA AYAH MENINGGALKAN AKU? KENAPAAAAA…?" teriak Hitsugaya kalap. Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa di bendungnya.

Kedua suster itu memaklumi sikap Hitsugaya. Kemudian pamit undur diri dari situ. Ichigo semakin memperat pelukannya. Berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang ada dalam pelukannya. Hitsugaya meronta di pelukan Ichigo. Mendorong tubuh Ichigo dari dirinya. Kemudian ia berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat ayahnya terbaring dalam diam. Begitu sampai di samping tempat tidur, kedua tangan Hitsugaya terulur dan menguncang-guncang tubuh ayahnya sambil berteriak membangunkan.

Ichigo tercengang. Kemudian melangkah masuk dan menghentikan perbuatan Hitsugaya. Dua tangannya terulur dari arah belakang dan mencengkram kedua tangan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menoleh dan membentak keras.

"LEPASKAN AKU, KUROSAKI!"

Ichigo terdiam. Tidak menuruti permintaan pemuda mungil dicengkramannya.

"KAU TIDAK DENGAR? KUBILANG LEPASKAN!" Hitsugaya meronta hebat.

"Kamu berteriak sekeras apapun. Dia sudah tidak akan bangun lagi, Toushiro," bisik Ichigo lirih.

Baru saja Hitsugaya akan membuka suara, mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing dan ia jatuh pingsan.

Ichigo menghela napas berat. Telapak tangan kanannya memegang dahi Hitsugaya. "Ck!" Ichigo berdecak. Merasakan suhu badan Hitsugaya yang demam. Mungkin karena tadi kehujanan, ucap Ichigo dalam hati, sembari merapatkan pelukannya. Di dongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur itu.

"Aku akan menjaga, Toushiro. Aku janji, Paman..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Hisana tertuju lurus keluar jendela. Memandangi tetes-tetes air hujan yang jatuh. Akhirnya hujan mereda setelah dari pagi turun tanpa henti-hentinya.

"Hisana…" panggil Byakuya dari arah belakang.

Hisana menoleh dan menatap Byakuya. "Ya?"

"Aku sudah mendapat info dimana Rukia berada sekarang," jelas Byakuya. Kedua mata Hisana terbelalak. Kaget dan juga senang.

"Benarkah itu?"

Byakuya mengangguk. "Ya."

"Dimana Rukia berada, Byakuya? Dimana?" tanya Hisana tidak sabar.

"Dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang berada di kota Karakura. Dan—"

"Ayo kita pergi kesana!" potong Hisana cepat sambil menarik satu lengan Byakuya. "Aku ingin secepatnya meminta maaf padanya, Byakuya."

Byakuya tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah."

Keduanya lalu menghampiri mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah. Setelah keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil itu melaju cepat menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi bel pulang membuat para siswa-siswa di sekolah Karakura sontak berseru senang. Bel yang paling merdu terdengar di telinga di jam pelajaran terakhir. Begitu guru yang mengajar keluar dari kelas, semuanya tampak sibuk membereskan properti mereka di atas meja masing-masing. Rukia yang telah selesai membereskan propertinya langsung berjalan keluar dari kelas tanpa menoleh kanan-kiri lagi. Koridor yang dilewatinya bertebaran para siswa-siswa yang juga baru keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Rukia…!"

Langkah Rukia terhenti seketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Begitu dia menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Renji berlari menghampirinya.

"Ku antar pulang, ya?" tawar Renji sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. Rukia tersenyum.

"Ya. Makasih, Renji." Rukia mengangguk.

Renji meringis. "Nggak masalah kok. Ayo!"

Kembali Rukia mengangguk. Keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan melewati koridor sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan kelopak mata yang tertutup itu terbuka dan menunjukkan iris mata berwarna hijau _zambrud_. Perlahan Hitsugaya bangun dari sofa yang ditidurinya. Kedua matanya menggelilingi ruangan tempatnya berada. Satu sosok yang berdiri membelakangi di dekat jendela membuat mata Hitsugaya tertuju pada sosok itu. Merasa di pandangi sosok itu berbalik dan menatap Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum tipis. Dihampirinya Hitsugaya sambil menanyakan keadaan.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar…"

Hitsugaya tidak menyahut. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih terasa pusing?"

Hitsugaya bungkam. Sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan.

"Saya Kurosaki Isshin. Ayah dari Kurosaki Ichigo."

Baru kepala Hitsugaya terangkat dan menatap Isshin. Isshin tersenyum tipis.

"Sebenarnya saya ingin banyak bercerita. Tapi melihat kondisimu yang masih lemah seperti ini. Lebih baik nanti saja," jelas Isshin. Lelaki paruh baya itu berdiri dari sofa di depannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Memutar kenop pintu dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Isshin menoleh ke samping kanan begitu dilihatnya ada seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding. Ichigo balas menoleh. Kemudian mendekati lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Dia masih _shock_ karena kematian Ayahnya. Tetap temani dia, Ichigo," ujar Isshin sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak putranya itu.

Ichigo mengangguk, "Ya."

"Apa kau masih marah?" tanya Isshin. Ichigo terdiam.

"Apa pertanyaan itu harus di jawab?" Ichigo balik bertanya sambil menoleh ke arah lain. Isshin tertawa. Tangannya terulur dan mengacak-acak rambut _orange_ Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh. Tidak menyangka.

"Berarti kau masih marah."

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. "Begitulah…"

Isshin menghembuskan napasnya, "Cara menebusnya? Apa pun itu…"

Ichigo menoleh dan menatap Ayahnya dalam. "Pergi temui wanita yang kau ceraikan dulu dan minta maaf."

"Baiklah. Tapi kau juga harus ikut, Ichigo."

Ichigo mengangguk.

Perlahan kebekuan hubungan di antara keduanya mulai mencair. Di satu sisi Ichigo merindukan sosok Ayahnya ini. Dan di satu sisi, Isshin mendesah lega. Karena jarak antara dia dan Ichigo perlahan mulai menghilang. Jika saja dari dulu dia melakukan hal ini. Pasti akan cepat selesai.

"Ayah pergi memeriksa kondisi pasien lagi. Nanti akan balik lagi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Isshin berjalan pergi dengan beban hati yang telah menghilang.

Ichigo menarik napas panjang-panjang dan menghembuskannya. Tidak percaya bahwa dirinya bisa bicara lama dengan Ayahnya. Dan lagi tidak melalui perantara apa-apa, melainkan secara langsung.

Tangan Ichigo terulur dan memegang kenop pintu di depannya. Memutarnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan –yang merupakan kantor tempat ayahnya bekerja sebagai kepala rumah sakit Karakura. Mata Ichigo menangkap sosok Hitsugaya yang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ditariknya daun pintu sampai tertutup dan menghampiri pemuda mungil itu.

Begitu Ichigo duduk di samping Hitsugaya, pemuda itu tetap tidak menoleh. Masih tertunduk dalam diam.

"Hey, Toushiro…" panggil Ichigo pelan.

Hitsugaya masih bungkam. Perlahan tangan kiri Ichigo terulur dan menarik Hitsugaya ke dalam pelukan. Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Kemudian tangan kanannya terulur dan memegang dagu Hitsugaya. Mendongakkannya dan menatap mata hijau _zambrud_ –yang saat ini terlihat kosong, tidak bercahaya. Direndahkan kepalanya dan mengecup lembut dahi Hitsugaya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji, Toushiro…" bisik Ichigo di telinga, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N :**

Maaf atas keterlambatan saya meng-_update_ fic ini. Saya mengetiknya lagi karena ada suatu kesalahan. Maaf semuanya…

Untuk Ami, maaf fic _request_-mu ini sangat telat _update_-nya. Ada kemungkinan bakal telat _update_ lagi karena sekarang saya mulai sibuk dengan kuliah.

Terima kasih yang telah membaca chapter ini. Kritik, saran, saya terima dengan senang hati agar bisa mengoreksi kesalahan yang saya buat di chapter ini :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…xXx…**

**_Regards,_**

**Jeanne**


End file.
